What The?
by Madame Dee
Summary: After being turned into a six year old girl and thrust back to the year 1944, Hermione must make a new life for herself in the wizarding world, after she solves her little age problem. But what happens when she comes across a certain Tom Riddle? R
1. Chapter 1: What The?

**[cough, cough] _This author would like to take this moment to finally crawl out of her small little hiding place and thoroughly apologize to everyone she let down when she never came back with that expected update, long before Christmas, as she had promised.... instead leaving it months later...._**

**_She would really, really, really appreciate your forgiveness?_**

**_I know it would mean a lot to her if her readers were to forgive her...._**

**_Please?_ [pout]**

* * *

**Well... here it is! My story! All.... Over.... Again.... :)**

**You might notice some slight changes made, but that's only because I lost parts of my chapters and had to re-write some of it :(**

**But there's nothing done that alters the story or it's plot! I would only end**** up confusing myself and the readers.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was, all things in this story belong to the amazing and truly inspirational au****thor, J.K. Rowling.**

**The only things I have hold over is anything that isn't mentioned in books or films.... and the chocolate cake scene is ALL MINE! :P **

**Chapter 1**

"HARRY!" Hermione Granger screamed as she ran towards the fallen body of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

She ignored the curses that where flung at her. She was running so fast, they missed her by only millimetres.

Five minutes earlier, she had been under the Cruciatus Curse, performed by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Despite the feeling of burning needles piercing her skin, Hermione refused to scream. _It's just so God Damn painful!_ She would think to herself furiously. As soon as the curse had been lifted though, Hermione wasted no time at all in taking aim at the unsuspecting woman before she could bestow upon her the killing curse. Hermione's hex had missed her though.

Bellatrix cackled in glee. "I didn't actually think you were that foolish enough to think that you, a mere Mudblood, would have actually had what it takes to beat me. Aw... such a silly widdle gurl." Bellatrix taunted, saying 'widdle gurl' in an annoyingly squeaky voice.

Bellatrix used her wand to shoot a jet of bright pink at Hermione. It hit Hermione dead on in the chest. Hermione expected to feel immense pain at the highly accurate shot but instead felt nothing. "What the-?"

But instead of having the chance to think, Bellatrix's insane laughter rang through her ears. Hermione hated the sound, it always made her cringe. Through the unbearable laughter, however, Hermione saw her chance as Bellatrix dropped her arm to hold her stomach as it began to pain from all her laughter.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shot, this time it managed to hit its target. Bellatrix dropped to the floor with a loud shriek as she became unconscious.

Before she had the chance to celebrate her small victory she heard someone's cold voice, sending shivers up and down Hermione's spine, scream, "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione twisted her body round to look in the direction the voice came from, only see Harry Potter, her best friend, the wizarding world's Savior, the boy-who-lived, drop down dead onto the stone, cold floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Once she reached Harry's body, almost the entire bloody great hall was practically dancing the salsa.

"No, please Harry, not you." Hermione sobbed into Harry's hair as she cradled his body in her arms.

Once the hall stopped cheering, they all turned and noticed Hermione kneeling on the floor next to his body.

"And who might you be." A cold voice drawled.

Hermione's body stiffened immediately at the voice. It didn't take a mastermind to know who that voice belonged to. "Voldemort." Hermione seethed with as much hate she could muster.

"No, that would be me." Voldemort snickered, causing most of the Death Eaters to laugh at his comment.

Hermione still didn't turn to look at him, instead she remained cradling Harry's dead body but without the sobbing and rocking. She still had a good grip on her wand.

"You seem to be a bit too young to be fighting in the hall." He added

_Too young? He's just killed and fought people the same age as me, some even younger._

"Look at me, you insolent child." Voldemort ordered her, his voice becoming cold again.

Hermione realized that she would probably be better off getting up and facing him, rather than on the dirty floor still covered in mud and blood.

_Oh well, I guess it's now or . . . . Now or later,_ Hermione sighed to herself.

Slowly Hermione struggled to get up onto her feet, her legs were still sore and shaky from the long endurance of the Cruciatus Curse. Hermione, however, noticed a slight problem when she finally got to her feet. As she looked around, she couldn't help but notice that everyone was so . . . . Big.

Once again she never got to ponder the scene, as Bellatrix's laughter rang through her ears. "Look milord." She said gleefully, pointing her finger towards Hermione. "My curse seems to have worked! Miss Hermione Mudblood Granger is no more than six years old!"

With that said, the entire room burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Even Voldemort couldn't surpass the urge to chuckle. Hermione's eyes went as wide as saucers. She looked down at herself and immediately noticed that her Hogwarts uniform had grown ten sizes too big for her, or rather that she'd shrank ten sizes too small. Her hair now appeared bushier, and her wand a bit too heavy for her liking.

"Very interesting Bella. Humiliation mixed with defeat." Voldemort said, hardly trying to hide the amusement from it. "Because you are responsible, I shall allow you the task of finishing her off." His voice turned back into that of cold hatred as he stated, "She is, after all, Potter's brains. The only reason he never died in his first year here at Hogwarts."

_Oh. So now _I'm _the cause of all his problems_? _His mind is _seriously _messed up in some ways._

"As you wish milord." Bellatrix bowed before turning towards Hermione, wand raised. "Not so big now, are you?" she mocked, smirk firmly in place.

"I can assure you, that you're no bigger than me right now." Hermione bit back, although with her high voice, it was hard to take her seriously. She was absolutely seething at the fact she now appeared like a bloody six year old kid.

"Cheeky little runt!" Bellatrix screamed in anger. "Avada Kedavera!"

Upon hearing the two words, Hermione instantly shut her eyes, bracing herself for the impact of the killing curse. She must of stood there for a good thirty seconds, but when nothing seemed to have happened she couldn't help but hesitantly open her eyes, slightly afraid of what she would see. Looking as confused as ever, Hermione noticed the Bellatrix's skin was pale and her body shaking in anger with a look of utter astonishment upon her face. Everyone in the room looked exactly the same; even Voldemort couldn't hide the surprise from his features.

"What?!" Bellatrix screeched, looking back and forth between Hermione and her wand.

Hermione quickly examined herself, padding her hands on random parts of her body, but came to a sudden halt when her hand touched her chest. Hermione looked down to a small lump in her clothing, which was growing a bright shade of gold through her top.

Upon noticing this, Voldemort began to walk purposely towards Hermione, but came to a sudden halt as he saw the rest of Hermione begin to glow gold.

"What's happening, My Lord?" A Death Eater called out from amongst the crowd.

Hermione couldn't suppress the scream from escaping her lips, as she felt her entire body begin to burn almost as if on fire.

Her shattered time turner began to fall of of her bloody shirt in small pieces. Tears leaked form her eyes. When the pain began to lessen, Hermione pulled at the chain around her neck, lifting it out only to see a small piece of glass was all that remained of the mini contraption. "Oh no." She choked. She looked up fiercely at Voldemort and screamed, "What did you do!"

Voldemort was at a loss of what to say. Never before had he seen something like this - nor even read about. He began walking towards her again this time even more rushed as he noticed her glowing body was begin to become transparent. "No!" He called, but to no avail.

Hermione began to feel dizzy as the room before her began to spin at a deadly speed. "What the-?" but stopped speaking as the spinning came to an abrupt stop. Suddenly Hermione felt as if she was falling, the room around her becoming a black abyss. Once again Hermione let out a loud scream, the burning had fully left by now and all she felt was a complete numbness around her body.

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Why 1943?

**Chapter 2**

Hermione let out a small groan as she lifted herself off from the stone floor that she found herself now lying on.

As she stood, she moved in a small circle whilst taking in her new surroundings.

It wasn't hard to notice that Hermione had been transported through time to a different location.

Well. . . . It was easy for Hermione to notice.

Hermione now found herself standing in the middle of a narrow road at night. She looked at the small cramped together old houses and noticed that they all had their lights switched off.

_Hmm.... I wander how late it is..._

She turned round and noticed that there was a small building at the very end of the dark street. She also noticed that two of the windows still had light coming from them. Instinctively she began walking towards it, but stopped almost immediately as something wet slapped into her face.

"Ugh!" Hermione moaned as she wiped it off her face. She straightened it out and walked over to the nearest lamp post to have a better look.

The first thing she noticed was all the blood that appeared to have been wiped from her face.

The second was that the piece of paper was the front page to some sort of newspaper.

The third thing she noticed: after squinting her eyes to see it, was the date.

_Hmm . . . . . August 25th 19..._

Hermione dropped the page in utter shock and confusion. She felt her jaw slacken and practically drop to the floor.

_1943_...

Hermione had been transported through time, to a different destination, only to find out she had been transported fifty-three years into the past.

_Why the hell was I transported so far back?_ Was all Hermione could think.

This was so not good. So far, she already needed to try and find someone so she could get herself back to normal. Hermione was pretty sure she had good idea as to what curse was used; she just needed someone to remove it. Not only that, but now she had to try and get herself back into 1996 before she mucked up the future.

_**Oh My God, Hermione, you're stuck in some God forsaken place, in 1944, looking like a six year old, covered in mud and blood from fighting in a war, that only ended what felt like only fifteen minutes ago, and all you're bloody well worried about is the stinking time line?** _A voice that reminded Hermione too much of Harry snapped.

"Oh kaay, enough telling me off. Let's think about how I'm going to get out of this mess." Hermione said to herself firmly.

"Oh I can't take this any longer! I sound so stupid! No ones actually going to take me seriously around here!"

After standing for another five minutes, thinking deeply, Hermione began heading towards the building that still had its lights on. Hermione decided that it would be better if she found somewhere to stay for the night and get some well deserve rest. After all, what reason could they possible turn her down for? She's small and cute as her aunts constantly described her as at that age, injured, dirty, and was in some serious need of some decent clothes!

"Oh I know!" Hermione thought outloud with glee. "I can just say my home was bombed! It's still the Second World War afterall! That should be a good enough excuse, and that. . . .hmm. . . . and that these robes belong to my . . . erm . . . sister! no, that wouldn't work. . . .my mum! They'll just think these are her work clothes or something! I doubt very much that I'm going to bump into a wizard or witch that knows about Hogwarts anytime soon!"

Hermione continued to speak to herself for a while, but then found herself bumping right into the gates. Hermione fell back as her nose made hard contact with the rusty metal.

Hermione got back up to her feet, whilst rubbing her now sore nose. She pushed open the gates, and began walking towards the door.

_I swear, if there's a god, he hates me! _Hermione moaned to herself, stopping in front of the large wooden door.

Slightly nervous, Hermione raised her shaking hand up at the door in order to knock, but stopped herself when she heard people shouting from inside. Hermione stood there frozen for a good five minutes until the shouting finally stopped.

_I Wonder what that was all about._

Hermione made a fist with her hand and knocked on the large door loudly three times.

After no answer came, Hermione made to turn around, but again stopped her actions as she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. Hermione spun back round and quickly used her wand to cast a quick 'crockus' charm on herself, allowing her eyes to fill up with tears. The door unlocked, and there stood a small, middle aged looking woman who was a little podgy with her hair all put up in a loose bun and was dressed in a long night shirt with an old, outdated (well for Hermione it was old and outdated) cardigan which she used to wrap round her body.

"Oh my! Look at you!" The woman practically screeched.

Before Hermione could do anything, she was practically dragged inside the house and heard the door slam shut behind her. The woman knelt down beside Hermione and cupped her small face in her large hands.

"Oh my dear child, what happened to you?" She asked.

Hermione began to sniff and rub her eyes to wipe the tears away, "M-m-my h-house w-was bo-bombed."

"It's o.k. dear, I'm here." She said hugging Hermione, before recuppingher face. "What else happened?"

"I g-got out, b-but I c-c-couldn't f-find my m-mummy a-and d-d-d-daddy any-anywhere." Hermione sobbed loudly.

"It's o.k. dear, I'm here. shhh. . . "

_Wow. I am pretty good at this! Being a six year old seems to have it's ups._

"Sylvia!" The woman shouted out.

Another woman, who looked a lot younger, ran down the stairs, also dressed in a night shirt. "Yes Miss Cole?"

"Go back upstairs and make the young miss a nice warm bath." Miss Cole ordered. She turned back towards Hermione, "How old are you?"

"S-six."

"And what's your name, honey?"

_No point in lying. Nobody's gonna recognize me here anyway. They'll be dead, too, which just happens to help._ "My n-name is Hermione Granger."

"Well, how about you let Sylvia give you a nice bath, while I get you some better clothes?" She said eyeing Hermione's weird looking robes.

"I would like that a lot ma'am." Hermione said, truly grateful now.

* * *

"All meals are at eight, noon, and six." Sylvia informed Hermione as she led her through a narrow hallway on the top floor of the orphanage. "You'll have a set of clothes waiting for you to put on tomorrow morning on your bed." Suddenly, she stopped just outside a large wooden door. One that looked almost as old Nicholas Flammel! And that was seriously saying something. Sylvia looked down at her. "This will be your room while you stay here. It isn't much, but it will do until we find news on your parents." She pushed down hard on the handle and shoved the door open.

Hermione peeked her small wet head through to look inside. She did well in hiding her widened eyes. There was an old, rusty, metal bed at the far corner that had torn sheets on top. There was a small cuboard and dresser on the opposite wall and in the far corner next to the window was and old rocking chair.

Almost everything appeared to be covered in dust! The least they could of done would of been to give it a quick dust up while she bathed!

"Thank you Sylvi-"

"It's Miss Sweep to you."

Hermione frowned, biting back her obvious distaste for the up tight woman behind her. "Thank you, _Miss Sweep. _I can't wait to get to sleep!" The last part was surely the truth.

Hermione turned and saw Sylvia give her an odd look. Suddenly, a small, sandy coloured teddy bear was thrust into her arms. "This is the toy you had with you earlier."

"Teddy!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

_And that is what you call quick thinking. _Hermione thought, quite smug with her cover up. As she removed her robes to take her bath, she had managed to transform her wand to appear as a small teddy bear.

"Thank you so much." Hermione hugged it closely to her. Suddenly, however, another thought came to her. "Miss Sweep?"

"Yes?" Miss Sweep asked with bored interest. Hermione was quickly growing to dislike the woman.

"Where are my clothes? The ones I had on earlier?"

"Why on earth would you want to know about them for?"

"They were my mummy's clothes, and I wanted to keep them."

"Hmm...." Miss Sweep had a thoughtful look on her face before stating. "They'll be in the kitchens. We'll have them washed for you tonight. A boy misbehaved earlier, so that should make for a suitable punishment."

Hermione immediately felt sorry for the boy. Her robes were completely filthy! Covered in mud and blood. All torn up.

"We'll make sure to give them back to you before you leave."

Hermione nodded before turning back and walking further into her room.

"Be sure to get some sleep now. It's almost midnight."

And with that, Hermione heard the door shut behind her. Hermione let a long and deep sigh escape her lips. She was absolutely shattered. She gave the room another look over, her face scrunching up in disgust.

Her eyes widened. _Oh no. That couldn't possibly be... no! Uh uh! Oh. My. God! It fucking is!_

Hermione kept her eyes on a small ball of fluff situated underneath her 'bed'. She took in as many deep breaths as she could.

_Oh... I hate rats!_

* * *

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Robes

**Chapter 3**

Hermione slowly made her way across the room and headed back towards the door. There was no way she was going to be staying in a room with some big fluffy rat!

_Thats rich! You can face Bellatrix Lestrange, but you're chased out of a room by a rat!?_

Hermione ignored the patronizing voice and continued to back up.

_Maybe I could try and get those robes? Yeah, that would be a good idea. Don't want muggles finding out about Hogwarts, now do we? Hmm? _That was all of the excuses she needed to convince herself to leave the room.

Once she was at the door, she turned and softly placed her ear against the door in order to try see if she could hear anyone still up. After fully convinsing herself that no one was still out in the hall, she took a couple of deep breaths, bit down on her bottom lip and grasped the large brass handle, trying to forget about the small presence in her room. Slowly she pulled the handle down, shutting her eyes in the proccess. However, Hermione's eyes opened straight back into focus as she found the handle wouldn't even budge.

Hermione stepped back from the door with her hand on her hips, still keeping a good hold on her teddy/wand and furrowing her brows. Rat suddenly forgotten, Hermione quickly came to the conclusion they must have locked it. For what reasons she wasn't quite sure but it was all she could come up with. Hermione waved her hand over the lock area, casting a quick 'Alohamora' wandlessly.

Satisfied with herself, Hermione again went to open the door, only it still wouldn't budge.

"This is getting bloody ridiculous," Hermione murmured, frustrated with herself.

Hermione stood there glaring at her new arch enemy. Fully annoyed, Hermione let her bear/wand drop to the floor, and grabbed hold of the handle with both hands. She pulled with all her might, only managing to move it about a centimetre. She was left, practically trying to pull it off it's hinges.

_Stupid..._yank_...bloody..._yank..._body..._yank_...I'm gonna_...yank_...murder..._yank_...that bloody..._yank_...Bellatrix!_

By now Hermione had her feet propped up against the door, still attempting to pull down. Except, when the idea finally hit, Hermione couldn't help it, but mentally scolded herself for being so stupid.

_Heeelllllooooooo Hermione! Your a witch! _Harry's voice again popped into her head.

Hermione let go of the door and bent down to pick up her bear. Hermione felt her face burn. No wonder! She was sixteen looking like a six year old and fighting with a dirty looking, old door! Hermione quickly turned her bear back into her wand. She walked back up to the door, tapped it twice, whilst muttering an incantation. Hermione gladly watched as the door disappeared before her eyes.

Hermione poked her head out her bedroom door, looking for anyone that might still be up. When she was sure that the coast was clear, Hermione headed out the room, and down the hall - but not before she regrettably replaced the door - in the way she believed was in the direction of the kitchen, and where Hermione also believed was where the boy would be made to clean her robes.

Hermione made her way quietly down a set of stairs.

Hermione didn't understand why he would be made to do them this late at night, unless whatever happened had happened shortly before she came. If she remembered correctly, orphanages during these times weren't particularly nice to it's residences. Hermione supposed that she had been treated with care and tenderness, possibly because they still believed there was a chance that her parents might still be alive.

She walked across another hallway and went round a couple of corners.

_Aaaaaand they probably don't want to gain themselves a bad reputation for mistreating the children._ Hermione added as an after thought.

Through all the thinking, Hermione suddenly found herself in front of a large, white painted door.

_I'm beginning to think it would be a good idea to shrink everything. This small thing is really beginning to become a major thorn in my side!_

Hermione being Hermione gave three small knocks on the large door, praying to god that they hadn't already had him start.

When no answer came Hermione let out the breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding in. _Good God! This suspense is killing me!_ Hermione shot a quick glare at the handle before grabbing hold of it and pulling it down. To Hermione's utter relief and also annoyance the handle came down easily and Hermione pulled the door open.

Hermione did a small check of the kitchen/canteen and was glad to see her robes on top of the sink still dirty. "Phew."

However, Hermione's calm demeanour quickly vanished as she heard two voices come from around the corner. She dived inside, making sure to close the door behind her. Panicking, Hermione glanced around looking for somewhere to hide. For once Hermione was grateful for her current figure, as she spotted a small cupboard underneath the sink. She ran forward and shoved herself inside. Just in time it would seem, for as soon as she shut the cupboard door, she heard the two voices walk into the room.

Hermione used her wand to make the cupboard door transparent, allowing her to see outside, whereas they would only see the door as it is.

"I must say that I was utterly repulsed with your attitude earlier, Tom. Don't think that just because you'll be leaving us soon, means you can go and act up like that." Hermione heard Miss Cole's firm disapproving voice.

However, Hermione was completely and utterly unprepared for what the Tom boy was about to say next.

"Do forgive me if I didn't see the point," he spat. Although, all Hermione could see was his back, Hermione could tell that he had a certain power about him, "in taking part in normal classes _here_ when I will be leaving for Hogwarts in only a matter of days."

"WHAT?!"

The conversation between the two came to an abrupt stop. Hermione sat there gaping at the boy.

_Oh_ shit! _Please say I didn't say that out loud; please say I didn't say that out loud._

"What was that?" Miss Cole questioned.

Fuck!! _1944, orphanage, Hogwarts, please don't let his last name be Riddle!_

"Hmm...I'm going to check around the building to see what that was, you, however, Mr Riddle, can get started on those clothes." Miss Cole said as she made her way towards the door, but just before she shut them in, she turned around, "and don't think that you'll be leaving, until there spotless!" Miss Cole stated as she slammed the door shut and locked it behind her.

_Oh. My. God! With all the Toms in the world, I had to be stuck with him?!_

_That woman is getting more stupid every passing day! That noise obviously came from in here._ Tom thought to himself with a roll of his eyes.

Hermione watched nervously as Tom spun round. Hermione didn't know at that moment and time what she feared the most: the fact that Tom Riddle was absolutely drop dead gorgeous, with ebony, wavy hair that contrasted amazingly with his pale completion and handsome face and tall structure, or the fact that he was staring right at her!

Well...technically the cupboard.

Hermione felt the grip on her wand tighten immensely, as he began walking towards her. However, Hermione was in absolutely no fit stage to fight, and she doubted he would actually harm a six year old.

**_Hello, Hermione! This is the future Dark Lord we're thinking about! Of course he won't hesitate to kill you!_** A small voice nagged at Hermione. It didn't really help that it sounded almost exactly like Harry.

_Yes, but why would he? He wouldn't get away with it._

_**Are we talking about the same person?**_

_Shut up! You know I'm right! He'll probably think I'm just a nosey kid._

_**Then why are you still grabbing onto your wand so tight?**_

Hermione inwardly growled at her Harry counter part, and then quickly turned her wand back into the stuffed bear. She was so busy arguing with herself that she didn't notice how close Riddle actually was. Hermione let out a small yelp as he stopped in front of the cupboard.

* * *

Tom could have sworn that the noise had come from in this room. He also had small suspicion about the cupboard. He couldn't seem to shake off the idea that someone had been watching him since he entered the room. He wasn't being paranoid or anything, something just didn't seem right for him when he came in, and the cupboard could be a good hiding spot for some nosey kid that's out of bed.

Bending down, he placed both hands on the both cupboard handles, soundlessly. He waited a couple of seconds before finally yanking the doors open, looking forward to a good scare.

However, all he got when he opened them was a load of dust that fell onto his face. He immediately stepped back, attempting to cough out the dust that had entered his mouth and began banging his fist against his chest. When the coughing died down a bit, he started to look around the room some more before even thinking about actually starting on the clothes. He had fair idea, judging by the smell that had attacked his nostrils when he came in, that he would be here all night trying to clean them without the use of his magic.

"Are you o.k.?"

Tom Riddle spun round at the hearing of a small girly voice.

There standing behind him, hugging a small, sandy brown teddy bear, with a curious face was a small girl, who appeared to be no older than six years old. Tom quickly straightened himself out, returning to his full height. "Fine." he spat. "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before. How did you get in?"

Hermione was silently thanking the gods that she was still able to apparate. Casting a silencing charm, she apparated away, just seconds before he had opened the doors. She had found herself just outside the door to the kitchen and was about to run back into her room, but remembered that she still had to somehow stop him from noticing the Hogwarts robes. She had decided that she probably had a better chance getting to the robes, if she acted the cute and curious little girl she was always known to be.

"I'm Hermione!" she said in a fake sweet tone, which almost made her feel like gagging. "I just got here tonight. I'm waiting for Miss Cole to track down my  
mummy and daddy so I can go home. She left her keys in the door, so I just had to turn them." She managed to stretch a small smile across her face, answering all his questions in order.

"So you're the one who those clothes belong to I guess." He stated, gesturing towards the pile of clothes on the sink.

"Yup! Sorry there such a mess." she lied. "I fell and scraped myself a lot on the way here."

"Good. Well seen as you're here, you can clean up your own mess while I go back to bed." He bit, as he headed back to the door.

"Erm...how old are you?" Hermione called out.

"Does it matter?" He barked, but after he saw her expectant look he said, "Sixteen."

"Well..." _I'm gonna have fun with this._ "If you're that old then you should be smarter than me and realise that when Miss Cole comes in to check on you, she's gonna find me here and you in your bed, meaning that you're just gonna get yourself into more trouble than you already are." Hermione said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Tom glared at the small girl, annoyed at what she had said. Especially considering that she had made a fairly good point, but had pretty much insulted his intelligence a long the way. "Fine, I'll sit here while you clean those rags, you call clothes, and when I hear Miss Cole coming back, we'll just switch places." Tom smirked at her.

_Typical bloody slytherin, typical bloody smirk!_

However, despite the fact she was annoyed about cleaning them, she was also relieved that she would be able to hide the Hogwarts badges. Hermione grabbed a small stool and set it at the bottom of the sink, opposite the cuboard she had been hiding in only moments before. She emptied the bag of clothes into the basin and started the hot water, pouring in some washing up liquid.

Hermione stole a glance towards the future Dark Lord-to-be, and saw that he was sitting with his back turned to her with his feet propt up on another chair. Hermione turned back around and sat her teddy/wand on the window ledge next to the sink and her.

Hermione lent over and grabbed the first piece of material she could get. After she checked that he wasn't looking at her, she placed her hand over the Gryffindor badge, then removed her hand, she quickly checked to see if the glamour charm had worked and was happy to see no sign of the badge but instead plain black cloth. She did the same with the rest of the robes, but remembered to take her time doing them so he wouldn't suspect her amazing cleaning skills. Once complete, she cast a quick 'scourgify' on the robes, making them completely spotless and was happy to see that the glamour charm had remained intact.

Hermione turned around again, this time seeing him closely examining his nails.

"How long has it been?" She asked.

"Half an hour." He replied, with a bored tone.

_To hell with this, half an hour is long enough._ "Oh. Alright."

Hermione grabbed the towel and dried her hands off and then picked up her teddy/wand, before jumping off the stool and heading off towards the door. She was almost there, until her way was blocked by Tom.

"And just where do think you're going?" He asked calmly.

"Eh . . . bed?" She asked, furrowing her brows a bit. _As if I need your permission._

"Eh, NO!" he partly mocked.

"W-why?" Hermione stuttered.

"Don't think you're leaving me to clean that filth over there. Get. Back. To. Work. Miss Cole wants them spotless, not just scrubbed." Tom stated, enjoying the feeling of bossing the kid around, even if she was new and only six. He intended to show her her place in this orphanage, just like he did with all the others.

"B-but they are cleaned. Look." She said, pointing in the direction of the basin. "I-I di-did m-my best." She claimed, this time pretending to sob.

If there was one thing on this earth that Tom Riddle couldn't stand, it would have to be crying. Fed up with the idea of scaring the girl, Tom turned on his heel and marched up to the sink in order to inspect the clothes. However, to his surprise, he found that the clothes actually where 'spotless'.

_Hmm. That girl could maybe come in handy._

Except, when he turned around to address her, she wasn't there. He quickly scanned the room to make sure.

When he was pretty sure that she had in fact left, he scoffed and made his way over to the kitchen door shaking his tired head. _Oh well. I'll probably see the kid tomorrow. I might as well as go to bed for n-  
_

Tom never got to finish that sentence, however, because when he went to open the door, it was locked!

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Hermione continued insulting and scolding herself until she finally made it back to her room.

Once inside, Hermione dived onto her bed and finally let the true tears she had been holding back, let loose. The actual situation hadn't even fazed her until after she had apparated back out of the kitchen.

Dust and parasites forgotten.

She was alone.

All her friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Neville and even her parents were all dead. Hell! She even missed Draco! and that's got to mean something if she's sunk that low!

There was no one close that she could turn to for comfort. No one.

What was worse was the fact that she's now stuck fifty odd years into the past; living with the one person she hates the most. The person who had made her life a living hell.

Tom bleedin' Marvolo Riddle! A.K.A. Lord Voldemort!

Hermione looked out into the stars that she was able to see threw the window. "I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry guys. I-I don't know w-what t-t-to do."

Hermione pulled the covers over her small body, and wrapped them tight around her. Hermione hugged her bear/wand closely to her chest with her face cuddled into it, as she allowed the blissful sensation of sleep to claim her.

* * *

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Only A Seat

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Hermione groaned at the sound, turning her body till she was lying on her stomach. She shoved her head under the pillow.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Ugh. Leave me alone Lavender. Its a bloody Sunday." Hermione moaned, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione's head snapped up. She looked around, confused by her surroundings.

After another impatient, sharp knock, Hermione's memories came flooding back to her. "Oh."

Hermione removed the covers and sat up. She looked around for her teddy/wand, and found it hidden under the pillow. She reached for it and hugged it to her chest. Not really knowing what to do, she took in a deep breath, and called back, "I'm up. Come in."

Much to Hermione's annoyance, the door opened swiftly, with no fight, and in walked a young teenage girl. She was tall, with long, straight blond hair. If Hermione was to crack a guess, she would have to say fourteen. "Hey." She greeted kindly with a small smile.

"Hey." Hermione greeted back, her voice a little croaky.

"My name's Christy. Miss Cole told me to come and see if you were managing alright. I'm supposed to help you get ready and lead you down to breakfast."

Hermione nodded. If she'd had her way, then she wouldn't be going to breakfast at all. She would rather remain right where she was. However, that was not the case.

Christy came in and shut the door behind her. Without a word, she walked straight to the rocking chair in the corner which had clothes folded on top of it. "That's good." She stated. "They're a bit dusty, but they seem to be in good shape, and your size."

She brought the clothes over to where Hermione was sitting. Hermione felt a little awkward. She didn't really feel comfortable with letting someone dress her up like a doll. Especially when she only just met them. She remained where she was and still kept a firm grasp on her teddy/wand.

"Oh." Christy let out, as she bent down and reached under Hermione's bed. When she stood back up, she had a pair of socks in her hand, completely coated in dust. "What are these doing here..." Christy muttered.

Hermione tried to fight down the red from appearing on her cheeks, as even more memories came back to her from last night. She'd thought it was a rat! Hermione Jean Granger. Bookworm. Gryffindor, muggleborn princess, chased out of her room by a lousy pair of folded up socks!

_hehe... Oops. _

Christy settled for chucking them over her shoulder and picked up a pair of thick black tights from Hermione's clothes bundle. "Okay, Hermione. Time to get changed."

* * *

Hermione looked down at herself.

_Not too bad... _

She was now dressed in a pair of thick, black tights, partly covered with her knee length, black pleated skirt. She had on a white shirt that was tucked into the skirt, and on that she wore a simple grey cardigan. Somehow, Christy had managed to get a come threw her hair - much to Hermione's pain - and despite it still being a bushy mess, the girl had made it into two loose, but nice, pony tails on either side of her head.

Hermione had to admit to herself. She deffinitely had the whole 'cute' thing going for her right now, as she still clung to her teddy/wand.

Christy, had indeed, turned out to be a really nice girl.

Hermione now walked along side the girl as they left her room and headed down to the kitchens for breakfast. Christy had offered Hermione her hand, but Hermione gave her a kind smile and shook her head.

When they finally reached the kitchen door, a door Hermione was becoming fat too aquainted with, Christy again looked down at Hermione. "Ready?"

Again, Hermione thought that she'd much rather just spend time in her room while she tried to figure out any possible way to get out of her current mess. However, Hermione knew she had to eat at one point. And why not get all the stares and gossip over and done with anyway? Hermione looked back up at Christy and nodded her head.

Christy pushed open the door, and entered calmly with Hermione.

It seemed as everyone was down for their breakfast. There was about a maximum of fifteen orphans already eating at their tables. All of them stopped and looked at her, giving her curious questionable looks in the process. Hermione did her best to ignore them as she followed close behind Christy, who made her way threw as if this sort of thing happened every other day.

Hermione let out a small sigh of relief.

Not because everyone had resumed back to their eating. But because the one person she dreaded to meet wasn't there.

When Christy halted, so did Hermione. Now she found herself standing, face to belly with a very large man. A small white and red stripped apron tied around his waste. Judging by the smell, it hadn't had a good wash in quite the while. Christy handed Hermione a small round bowl. Hermione watched as Christy held out her plate to the presumed cook, and allowed him to ladle something into it.

Hermione followed her example, and found her nose to be attacked the minute he put the food into it.

_What. The. Hell. Is_. THAT!?

Hermoine resisted the urge of pinching her nose, and began to look around her, hoping to find a nice secluded spot. Everywhere else was full, and just as Christy began to make her way towards a crowded table, Hermione went the opposite way towards a small round table in the canteen's back corner.

_This will do just nicely_. Hermione thought.

However, when Hermione made to sit down, she was suddenly stopped by a wary looking Christy, who had turned and followed her over.

"Hermione I don't think it would be a good idea if you were to sit there. How about you come with me? I saw two seats over there at the other tables."

Hermione could hear the small pleading that shown through her statement. "Why? It's only a table and I'm hungry." Hermione half asked as she sat herself down, already having a small feeling as to why Christy was acting like this.

She looked up and saw Christy look around her before hesitantly sitting down next to her and began eating her breakfast.

Hermione let her gaze fall back onto her 'breakfast' for this morning. She hadn't eaten for over 24hours! She played around with it using her spoon, and gave it a short examine. It was a light grey colour, and to her looked like goo. The stuff practically stuck to her spoon. Hermione let the look of disgust easily cross its way across her tired features.

She received a small poke from Christy next to her. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Hermione looked and gave her companion a small smile in return.

When Christy looked away from her, Hermione went to go back to her breakfast. However, she noticed that Christy had stiffened a little. No. A lot. Hermione followed her gaze until it landed on a very pissed off looking Tom Riddle, and what's worse is that he was glaring right at her.

Tom Riddle began walking towards where they were seated.

"Psst. Hermione." Christy nudged Hermione on the shoulder, "Come on. There is some more free tables now, let's go over there."

Christy made to stand up, but stopped when Hermione started tugging on her sleeve. "What's wrong, Christy? Why do you look so scared?" Hermione looked at her, giving her a pair of puppy dog eyes to boot.

_I feel stupid, acting like this. If this had been a witch... well..._

"That boy over there," she answered nodding in Riddle's closing direction, "well, this is where he normally sits and I think it would be best if we left, ya know?"

"But-"

"Hermione."

Hermione was slightly taken aback by the girl's sudden forcefulness. If she had still been her sixteen year old self, Hermione wouldn't have hesitated for a second and would have argued back, but Hermione knew fine well, that because of her 'new' age, she would be expected to follow such orders and not talk back. Hermione was just about to stand up when she noticed how close Riddle was. He was right across from them on the other side of the table.

"Christy." He nodded in greeting to Christy before turning to face Hermione, but still seemed to be addressing Christy. "Are you going to be explaining things about the orphanage to the new girl today?"

"Yes, I-"

"Then why did you not explain to her the seating arrangements?" He asked, again facing towards Christy but with a look of annoyance.

It was then Hermione saw how terrible the guy looked. He had bags under his eyes and his hair wasn't in the neat condition it had been in last night. It seemed as if he hadn't gotten I wink of sleep at all.

_Oopsy Doopsy. Is that my fault?_

"I'm sorry Tom. I told her not to, but she had already sat down." Christy really was scared now.

Hermione was trying with all her might, not to stand up and slap them both in the face. Tom for being a pain and a bully, Christy for trying to pass some of the blame on her and not having a back bone. Hermione lent back in her chair with her arms folded, watching the pair.

**_Hmm... Maybe being the real Hermione Granger won't hurt that bad... _**Her Harry counter part hinted. For the first time since the voice made itself known her head, Hermione completely agreed with it.

Hermione coughed a little into her hand, in order to get their attention. When both their heads turned towards her, Hermione looked around a little to check for any eavesdroppers. Upon noticing that no one was paying the slightest bit of attention, because most of them had already left, including the teachers, Hermione gave the two teenagers as hard a glance as she could.

"Just so you know, I'm new here and therefore don't know anyone here. Right? Well, I saw that this table was empty and decided that I would rather sit here than amongst a bunch of staring kids! Christy was at least nice enough to come and join me instead of leaving me."

Christy looked slightly taken aback by Hermione's sudden confrontation, whereas Tom just stared at her with an emotionless expression.

"This table and that chair both are wh-" Tom never got to finish, however.

"Both don't have your name on them..." Hermione said logically and matter of factly.

Hermione could have sworn that she had seen anger flash across those unreadable eyes of his, but sooner excused it for a trick of the light.

"Sorry Christy, but I'm still a bit tired. I didn't get to bed till late last night." She gave a short look at Tom, "Would it be o.k. if I went to bed for a wee while longer and then we can do the tour later?" Hermione faked a small yawn at the end of her request, whilst rising from her seat at the table.

"Err... uh, sure. I'll just-"

"Oh. It's o.k." Hermione held up her hand and used her other to pick up her teddy/wand from the table. "I know my way back from here."

Hermione smiled at her friend sweetly before walking out the canteen and down to her own room.

Once inside, Hermione flopped herself down onto her bed and let out a loud sigh. Hermione felt that if she had to keep up this facade any longer then she was sure she was going to explode!

_I need to seriously get myself back to normal!_

Hermione suddenly jumped off her bed as a thought struck her head.

"Oh Hermione, how could you have been so stupid!" Hermione said aloud gleefully.

_Albus Dumbledore! Oh, It was silly of me to come here! I should have just gone to Hogwarts._

Hermione began to run towards the door but stopped as soon as she reached it.

_But look at me. I'm a six year old kid! They would probably just obliviate me and send me back here once they found out where I've been staying._

Hermione then knew that the only way to get there and be taken seriously, would be if she turned back into her sixteen year old self. The curse used had been a dark one. That she was positive on. Hermione was just grateful that the Order had made sure to let her, Harry and Ron study some of the Dark Arts in order to be able to fight them.

Hermione let out a loud groan, as the conclusion hit her.

_But the only one that I know, that knows about that sort of stuff would be Riddle and the teachers of Hogwarts...And of course other bloody dark wizards out there, whom I don't even know!_

So, instead of going for the nap like she had told Tom and Christy, Hermione sat there and thought about all the things she knew about Riddle from what Harry had told her.

According to the stuff she already knew about him, he'd probably already started to research the dark arts, killed his family, opened the Chamber, released the Basilisk and killed Myrtle. Hermione shivered at the small thought of the Basilisk.

_Aaaaaand he's most likely already formed the 'Death Eaters'. Woopee... _Hermione thought sarcastically with a roll of eyes. _Yes. How much fun _that_ would be. _

"I'm so screwed." She murmured to herself.

_I wonder if he has some with him... perhaps if I could get my hands on them, I can find the curse._

_**But How would you get him out of the room? He spends a lot of time in there. Remember?**_

_Oh great! Your back!_ Hermione thought sarcastically.

_**There's no need for the sarcasm, I'm just here to help...**_

Hermione merely groaned.

_**Well, like I said a moment ago, how do you think you're gonna get him out?**_

_Er... a distraction? no, no, no... Er... I know! I could maybe get him into another detention or something!_

_**That could work... bu-**_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Hermione quietly thanked whoever was at the other side of the door. Sliding off her bed, Hermione made her way across the room to the door.

"You'll have to open it, it's too stiff for me." Hermione called to the person on the opposite end.

The door slowly opened, revealing a cheery looking Christy. A better contrast to what she appeared like in the canteen. "Ready?"

Hermione smiled as she nodded, and walked side by side with Christy as a plan began to form in her head.

* * *

R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Advantages Of Being Six

**Chapter 5**

"Thanks again Christy for that... er...interesting tour." Hermione called out before finally shutting her bedroom door.

Leaning back against the hard wood, Hermione allowed herself to slowly slide down till she was seated on the ground and was using her fingertips to massage her temples.

How could I have been so careless? He's gonna know that I did that deliberately!

**Earlier that day...**

"And so Hermione, this is the last room we need to check before we've finished the tour." Christy concluded as she opened yet another door.

For the past half an hour, Hermione was made to endure a tour of the orphanage. Hermione couldn't believe that a building that had looked so small (which is saying something, considering her current height) from the outside, could be so bloody big on the inside. There was a countless amount of rooms in the place. Hermione thought that she might as well of been sleep walking the way she felt.

But it's not been totally useless I guess...

At least, thanks to this 'very detailed' tour, Hermione now knew where Tom Riddle's room was.

The last room Christy was showing her though, did receive some of Hermione's attention. It was the Library.

The room was small, with a little collection of books as there only appeared to be two shelves. The room seemed cosy enough, which suited Hermione just fine and there was a few small stools in the corner and two tables with chairs near the book shelves.

Mrs Cole was seated at one of the tables, with a few children around her, all reading off of the same book and were taking turns to reading out loud. Yet, someone that Hermione didn't really feel like seeing was at the far window seated on top of the window ledge.

Oh great! Hermione inwardly groaned.

Before she knew it, however, Christy was pulling her in the direction of the small reading group, who Hermione could now tell, were reading 'Little Red Riding Hood', until Christy stopped them in order to address Mrs Cole.

"Hello Mrs Cole, sorry to interrupt, I just thought that since we've now finished Hermione's tour of the place, she could maybe come a read with you's? I'm afraid that I have some things to do, and I don't want to leave little 'Mione on her own..." Christy said politely, but then quickly added, "I should only be about half an hour."

_Little Mione?_ Hermione thought with disgust. _You've got to be kidding me._

Mrs Cole then turned towards Hermione and gave her a small smile before saying, "Of course! That would be fine. Maybe I'll let you read the next chapter?"

Hermione secretly glared at Christy for doing this before giving the woman a small nod in agreement and sitting herself down on one of the chairs.

Once Christy began to walk away, the reading started up again. Hermione felt the colour practically leave her face and just wanted to cover her ears in fear of a head ache. The girl next to her, who seemed to be about seven years old, was now reading out, her high pitched voice too much for Hermione and the girl couldn't even say a word without stuttering.

Inwardly groaning, Hermione realised she would probably have to seem bad at reading also. After all, she was supposed to be six!

Hermione gave up on trying to make out on what was being said and allowed her eyes to wonder, looking for some sort of distraction. After finding none, other than that of a young Dark Lord, who was reading...

_Oliver Twist? Well that's interesting..._ Hermione mused.

Hermione began to go over the small plan she had made up at the beginning of the tour.

It was actually very simple when you think about it.

Sabotage him, get him detention, sneak into his room, try and find some books, flip through them, find the curse and VOILA!

All in the space of an hour or so...

All she needed now was the perfect opportunity.

Hermione, however, was taken out of her thoughts by a small poke at her arm. When she looked up she could see everyone looking at her. When she glanced at the girl who had been reading only moments ago, she could see she was holding out the book for Hermione to take.

"Err..." Hermione looked a little nervously around her.

"It's okay child, there's nothing to worry about." Mrs Cole gave her a kind smile in reassurance.

"Eh, I'm not particularly... eh... _fond_ of this book. Could I plea-"

"Nonsense child! How about you read a paragraph and that will be that." Mrs Cole made out to ask.

But to Hermione she obviously didn't really have much of a choice.

Hesitantly, Hermione took the book from the other girl's hands and looked for the point in which they had last read. "Li-lit-little red ri-rid-riding hoo-hood." Hermione winced at how bad at reading she made herself out to be, but continued none the less.

As she was reading, however, she managed to sneak a small glance at the, still quiet, Riddle. What she noticed annoyed her though. He had the book right up to his face, but she could see he wasn't even bothering to read it, and had a smirk planted across his face

_Prick! Well I'll just show him..._

Pretending to clear her throat, she took one last look at Tom before bringing the book right up to her face and began reading again.

"'Oh, Grandmamma! What big eyes you have!' Inquired Little Red. 'The better to see you with my dear,' the Wolf replied..."

Hermione continued this way, well past her paragraph, until finally reaching the end of the story. She had kept the book right up to her face, in order to block others out.

Plus she was looking forward to seeing the look on Mrs Cole's face. Hell! She wanted to see the look on Tom's face the most!

Slowly lowering the book down - making sure to plant some sort of a smug smile on her face - she started to look around her. She was hardly disappointed when all the kids were gazing at her in a sort of awe and Mrs Cole looked rather shocked.

Quite pleased with herself, Hermione then took the opportunity to look again at Tom. He still had the book up to his face, but this time his face was, to Hermione's displeasure, unreadable.

Hermione placed the book down, and got up to leave.

She stopped, though, when she noticed another shelf of books, secluded behind the first two. She walked up to it and began to skim through the titles. She finished looking after finding her favourite book amongst them. Yet, when she made to claim it, she was unable to reach it.

Getting frustrated with herself, Hermione went as far up on her tip toes as they would allow her. She stretched out her arm as far as she could, trying to get to the shelf that held her book.

"Almost...there..." Hermione gasped out.

"Having trouble?"

Hermione practically jumped straight out of her skin when she heard a man's deep voice next to her right ear. Spinning round she came face to face with Tom Riddle, who was bent over looking at her with a smirk.

"No." She answered maybe a bit too quickly.

Riddle's left eyebrow lifted, in question.

Hermione let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes! I can't reach a book. There! That's all, now please leave."

Not taking his eyes off her, Tom put the book he had finished reading back on one of the shelves. "So... Do tell how a little girl, such as yourself, was able to read like that?" He inquired.

Tom had decided after breakfast that he would be better off knowing everything there was to know about this girl. He knew everything there was to know about this orphanage. Including the people inside it. And so far he only knew this girl's name, age, and the facts that she could read and could be fairly sneaky when need be.

Hermione was more than a little curious as to why Tom would be trying to make such civil conversation.

He's probably just nosey. I'm six for crying out loud, he obviously isn't looking for a friend! Hermione scoffed at the very idea.

"Something amusing?" Tom asked. Irritation coming through a little bit in his voice.

"No." She answered simply, shrugging his question off.

"How about answering my first question." It was more of order that a question, in Hermione's view.

"Not that it's any of your business bu-" Hermione stopped mid sentence however.

_That's it!_

"But what?" Tom sounded impatient.

"My mummy taught me." Hermione said, mentally preparing herself for the acting skills she was going to have to pull. She knew perfectly well that Voldemort hated the idea of love. All kinds. And now, she was going to use it to her advantage.

As expected. Riddle snorted. "Mummy? That sounds pathetic." He murmured, obviously no one was supposed to hear it. But Hermione did.

"N-no i-i-it doesn't! M-my Mu-mummy was l-lovely! Sh-she l-l-l-loves me v-very much!" Hermione started to cry.

"I didn't say she di-"

"TOM! What on earth are you doing to the poor girl!"

Mrs Cole now rounded the corner standing there with her hands on her hips. It reminded Hermione a little bit of Mrs Weasley when she was cross.

Hermione ran up to Mrs Cole, wrapping her arms around the woman's legs and started to sob into her skirt.

"He-He s-said my mu-mu-mummy w-was pathetic!" Hermione wailed.

If looks could kill, Tom would have been dead a hundred times over with the looks Mrs Cole was sending his way. But then again... Tom looked pretty livid himself.

"Mrs Cole I-"

"Detention! Tonight at eight! Come to my office, where you will be sorting all the files out for me!"

**Back to present...**

Hermione let out a frustrated groan as she headed back over to her bed.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time for her, but now the whole thing wasn't looking too good. Tom would be really ** with her. God knows what he'll do when he finds her alone.

I'll have to leave... once I find the curse and remove it... I'll leave tonight...good god Hermione what have you gotten yourself into.

* * *

R&R


	6. Chapter 6: Oliver Twist

**Chapter 6**

Nervously, Hermione walked back and forth between the two sides of her room. Her hands clasped behind her back.

After getting back from the library, Hermione thought she would be better off remaining in her room until eight o'clock came. She was anxious enough as it is. Christy had come to check on her, three times in the past hour. Hermione had even missed out on dinner because she didn't want to risk seeing or meeting Riddle. No doubt he'll suspect something of her now. She had nagged at herself a thousand times over now for acting more like Harry, compared to her usual planned out self.

_But I'm in the past looking like a six year old; surely people can't expect me to be so thoroughly thought out all the time._

**_Pfft. Yeah right. You're Hermione Granger! Of course that's what they expect!_**

Hermione let out a loud groan as she picked up her teddy from her bed and quickly magicked it back into her wand. "Tempis." she murmured and then the time and date showed up in bright red in front of her.

26th August 1943, Tuesday

19:57

Making sure to keep her breathing calm, Hermione made her exit from her room. Looking both ways up and down the hall, she turned right in the direction or the stairs, knowing that Tom Riddle's room was on the top floor along with Christy's and another boy she hadn't heard of.

* * *

To say that Tom Riddle was pissed off would clearly be underlined as the world's biggest understatement of the decade. How dare that brat go and get him detention.

She didn't even know him!

And now he had to serve detention!

Sorting files!

Something he hated. It was one of those moments he really wanted to curse the ministry for putting a ban on under seventeen's from using magic outside Hogwarts. All his detentions would have been a hell of a lot easier if he could just use his wand.

But one word that had been going through his head the entire evening that basically questioned everything that has so far happened was-

Why?

Why did she come here? Why did she lock him in the canteen? Why wasn't she so scared of him like every other kid? Why did she trick Miss Cole into giving him a detention?

So many unanswered questions.

And everyone that knew Tom, would know that he does not take kindly to being left in the unknown.

* * *

"Bloody...hell..." Hermione breathed out as she finally made it over the last step.

Hermione was actually quite active for her age. She'd always been an active person, but being back in her six year old form meant she got more tired out than normal.

She turned a corner, and saw herself now standing in front of Tom Riddle's bedroom. Using the same spell she had used on the cuboard door back in the kitchen, she checked to make sure he had definitely left for his detention. The last thing she wanted was to have him questioning her on why she was caught stalking around his room. That on top of why she had gotten him detention.

When she was absolutely positive that no one was inside, Hermione removed the spell. Looked around her. Then stretched up and grabbed a hold on the door handle. Breathing in and not letting go, she slowly pulled down on the handle. When the small click was heard, indicating that the door was open, she finally let out the breath she had been holding. Giving the door a small nudge, it slowly creaked open. Worrying that the creek might have been heard, she gave another quick glance around her before going in and shutting the door behind her again.

Hermione almost turned pale at the sight before her. Plain white walls, an old tattered bed, a set of drawers, and trunk and... Lots and lots of books.

"You have got to be kidding." Hermione muttered.

There was about five books on top of his drawers, six on his window sill, some underneath his bed, about ten on a small chair in the corner and only god knows where else.

"Please let some of them just be muggle books." She prayed.

She placed her wand on top pf his bed, not taking her eyes off of the books on top of the drawers. Hastily making her way over, she wasted no time in grabbing the first load of books.

Sixth year Potions, Arithmancy, Defence, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Ancient Runes, and... Hermione snorted, _Divination? You've got to be kidding.  
_  
Hermione silently scolded the future Dark Lord for being so careless and leaving these books out in the open for any unknowing muggle to come across.

_But then again. I'm probably the first person to even dare try and do this._

Giving up on any hope of finding the spell in any of these books, Hermione ventured over to the window sill. She knew it was dark magic that had been used, meaning her best shot was in a book on dark magic, not simple school books.

_Besides, I've read them already_. She scoffed, lifting up the heavy tomes from the window sill, Hermione began to look through them as well, but felt her anger and impatience swell up even more as she read the titles.

"I've read these already." Hermione grounded out.

In a slight huff, Hermione tried the ones under his bed. But found everything under there was something she had already read. That was. Until she found something that made shivers run up and down her back.

The Diary...

In disgust, Hermione chucked it back to where she found it. She was tempted to just take and hide it god knows where. Stop it from doing to them what it did in her second year.

But Hermione wasn't that stupid. Nor was she going to risk changing the time line to such an extent. She's already changed it enough as it was she realised.

Letting out a loud sigh, Hermione stood up from the floor. All she wanted was to let out the loudest scream, she could ever muster. She was so hoping she would be able to get away from this place. Escape this body. Get as far away as possible from him. Yet when she went to push her bushy hair out of her face, instead she felt a small wet streak on her cheek. It was then Hermione's tears came out. All she could do was let them fall. Standing there, she waited until they stopped and gave her face a wipe with her cardigan's sleeve.

Composed as ever, Hermione leaned over to reach her wand, but then noticed another book. This time on his bed next to her wand. Hoping with all hopes, Hermione snatched the book and brought it to her face hoping to read the title, but let out a defeated sigh as she realised it was only Oliver Twist.

Still feeling a bit huffy over not finding the book she needed, Hermione decided to act her new age and took out his marker. Skimming to a random page in the book, Hermione placed the book mark inside. She went to shut it, but not before catching sight of the pages title.

How To Master The Unforgivables

Hermione stood frozen gaping at the book like a cod fish.

"That sneaky son of a bi-"

"Ahem."

Hermione spun round, eyes wide as saucers. As if by routine she placed her wand behind her back.

"T-t-tom." Hermione stuttered.

"What. Do you think. You. Are. Doing" Tom glared at her, his eyes momentarily shifting to her hand behind her back then to the book in her other hand.

"I...I..." Hermione had no idea what to say, she had only just found a decent looking book, but had totally forgotten to check the time. She had never been so careless before in her life.

Maybe Harry has been rubbing off on me a little too much lately...

"What?" Tom grounded out.

Tom had just returned from sorting out god knows how many files on orphans at this orphanage dating back to mid-nineteenth century. He knew there was some sort of reason behind all this, and had planned to question her when he next caught her alone, but this had been the last thing he had expected. No one ever even thought to come in here of all places.

His attention turned onto the book in her hands.

_Oliver Twist._

_Not Good._

"I don't have time for your stuttering. Give me my book." Looking at her with shear loathing.

However, Hermione didn't give him the book. She couldn't possibly let this chance slip past her. "N-no"

Tom's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me? Give. Me. The. Book." He seethed. "You have no business being in here."

Hermione felt her temper flare. If there was one thing Hermione never had real control over, it was her temperament.

"Are you deaf? I said 'no'." Hermione said.

Shock flashed across Tom's eyes before turning back into those dark pools of his.

Hermione knew she was pissing him off. Hell. IT seemed to be becoming a sort of hobby for her now a days. She could feel the anger in the air. She also knew that if she didn't get out soon, she would be made to do something she didn't want to.

Tom took a step forward, expecting her to step back, but instead she held her ground. Then a look of interest crossed his intense features. "What's that behind your back?"

_Oops_ Hermione grimaced; _I'm really on a role tonight._

"None of your business." Hermione stated simply.

Again Tom Riddle's eyes narrowed. But before Hermione had a chance to even think, Tom bent down a grabbed her around her waist faster than she had seen any seeker fly a broom. Lifting her up, he shoved her on top of his bed and brought his face down to hers. Eye to eye. "Anything in this room is my business. Understand?" This time he made to grab the book, but Hermione jerked it away. Only annoying him further. Next he had her pinned back on his bed, one arm above her head and now her other armed was trapped under her back. Smirking, Tom grabbed the book from her hand. "Now. What little contraption do you have hidden under you back? Hmm?"

Hermione's eyes widened when he made to reach behind her back.

_I can't do this anymore, its now or never._

Whipping out her wand, she pointed it at his chest. She took great pleasure in seeing how his eyes where now the size of saucers.

"Get. Of. Me. Now." Hermione ordered forcefully, pressing her wand against his chest a wee bit harder in emphasis.

Either Voldemort was mentally retarded or he was just plain ignorant. He didn't move. Instead he just smirked. "Or what? Gonna hex me?"

This was just the excuse she needed. "Incarcerous!"

Immediately, ropes sprung from her wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Tom, also pushing him from Hermione causing him to land on his arse. Any other day Hermione would have laughed at the sight, but now wasn't the time. As soon as Hermione lifted herself from her awkward position, she sent another well aimed spell at him. "Petrificus Totalus."

Hermione watched gladly as his body become stiff and he landed hard on the floor. Getting up and off the bed, Hermione walked over to his body. "Much better." she stated sweetly. "Don't you think?"

"Aha!" Hermione bent down and picked up the book he had still managed to keep a hold of throughout the entire fiasco. Snorting, Hermione then added, "Oliver Twist my arse."

Hermione knew perfectly well that he could hear every word she uttered, but it didn't bother her, as every word she said almost felt like a small victory over him. Looking again at his frozen posture, Hermione let out a soft chuckle upon noticing how his eyes were outwardly glaring at her full of hate. Hermione wandered if he was doing that consciously or if they were just frozen like that. She went for the former idea.

Getting into a comfy sitting position on his bed, Hermione began looking through the book. "Bloody hell," she murmured as she came across a section giving off a detailed exclamation on the use and effects of the 'Borrou' curse. "Ouch."

Finally, after searching about three quarters of the book, Hermione came across the curse she wanted. Reading it, Hermione noticed that in some cases it could most likely be quite the handy little spell, but in her case is was like a twisted form of torture. Hermione skimmed most of the chapter, making sure to note the curse's spell and counter-spell. Yet, to Hermione's misfortune, she noted that the counter would have painful effects on her body, and her appearance might even change a little. Reading that, Hermione gave her body a quick scan. Frizzy, bushy hair, small, squeaky voice, dodgy teeth. Hermione easily came to the conclusion that it would be entirely worth it.

"Well. Take one last look Mr. Riddle, because you're never gonna lay your eyes on this thing again." She stated, gesturing to herself.

Hermione calmly walked towards the door, opened it and stepped out, but before shutting it, Hermione poked her head inside the room. "I've set the charm to remove itself in approximately ten minutes. By that time I will be gone and," Hermione sighed, wishing she didn't have to say this but thought it would be best. After all, she understood what it was like to be completely unsatisfied with school books. She herself had read most of the dark books she discovered at the Black house. It was the reason she had had a fairly good idea as to what curse Bellatrix had used might have been. "And, I'll leave your book on my bed. Oh! And I suggest you do a better job in keeping those books away from prying eyes. Using Oliver Twist was a good one, but you never know." Hermione really couldn't help but scold him just a tiny, little bit. What could she say? It was in her nature. With that she left.

Hermione had run the entire length back to her own room. She slammed the creaky, stiff door shut, (Hermione had taken time during her boredom to place some light-weight charms on the door and made the handle less stiff, making it easier to use) and placed some silencing spells around the room. The book hadn't really stated how much pain, just that there would be pain and she didn't want to attract anyone if she did scream out.

Beginning to wish she had gave herself more time than she had, Hermione removed all her clothes and placed them all spread out on the floor. Using her wand, she enlarged them to what seemed more of her sixteen year old self's size. She also conjured herself a full bodied mirror and placed it against the wall she now faced.

Breathing deeply Hermione sat down on the floor, crossed legged. She gripped her wand tightly and aimed it well at her chest. The same place Bellatrix had hit her with the curse. Shutting her eyes tightly she shouted, "Jeunex!"

A bright light, this time blue, soared through Hermione. It took a matter of seconds before pain beyond belief overtook her. Hermione doubled over, holding on to her stomach as she felt her skin burn, her bones stretch and the tears come to her eyes. She screamed. It was like the cruciatus curse times 10! Which now felt pleasant to Hermione. One thing she never thought she'd agree on.

After writhing on the floor for what felt like years to her, the pain finally subsided and Hermione laid on the floor trying to get her breathing back in order.

"There's going to be hell to pay if that didn't work." Hermione muttered.

With her bones still aching, Hermione got herself up from the floor, not once looking at the mirror. No, she wanted to get dressed first. Putting on the same clothes the orphanage gave her, again using magic to make them fit just the right size, seen as she had made them a size too big, confirming that the spell had worked in some way.

It wasn't till after she had gotten herself ready that she finally chanced a look at the mirror. What she saw made her gasp in both shock and amazement.

Standing there facing her in the mirror was a young woman. Even though it was difficult to believe, Hermione knew it was her. She still had the same face, chocolate brown eyes, heart shaped head, soft pink lips and same nose, and even her teeth had managed to return to their straighter form and remained a healthy white. Now, though, her height had somehow grew a few inches it appeared, her body seemed much more filled out with womanly curves, and her HAIR! Hermione had managed to tame her hair come fifth year, letting it bounce of her shoulders in soft, chocolate brown ringlets. Here, it was still the same but it seemed more thinned out and now came down past her waist.

"Hmm... maybe I'll thank Bellatrix before I kill her." Hermione joked slightly to herself, but quickly snapped out of it when she remembered what she was supposed to be doing in the first place. "Oh shit, I almo-"

BANG!

Hermione spun round at the sudden noise. Only to find a certain shocked Tom Riddle.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

What felt like an eternity, as soon as Hermione's spell had worn off, Tom had swiftly got to his feet and began running in the direction of Hermione's room.

_A witch! She's a bloody witch! Why hadn't I seen it before!?_

Sorting through those files had taken ages! All he wanted to do was get back to bed as soon as possible, and then maybe catch that girl the next day. Finding her in his room, with his book, had been the last thing he needed. He thought he might as well as use that time to finally get some answers, but was bloody well shocked when she pulled out a wand. He didn't think she would be capable of anything at such an age, but she easily - Yes! Easily! He had to at least admit that he had let his guard down by thinking he could fool around with her - got him. Then took his book!

He'd be damned if he was going to let her get away with doing something like that to him! He was the Heir of Slytherin! He wasn't going to be bettered by six year old!

_But is she what she says she is? No six year old could do magic like that!_

He didn't care. He may not be able to out do her using magic but physically, he could break her like a twig. She has something of his and he wants it back.

Finally he got to the door and pushed it open hard.

But he saw made his draw drop to the floor, if it was possible. This he did NOT expect!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
She was frozen! She didn't have a clue what to do!

This was terrible!

She was able to risk him seeing her like a six year old, because she knew the Voldemort of her time had never properly seen her till the end of fifth year, through Harry's memories. And even then she had been eleven! There was no way he could recognise her unless he looked really closely, but now he might actually recognise her!

_Oh God! What have I done!?_

**_I'll tell you what you've done. You've went and screwed up the bloody time-line!_**

Hermione did her best to try and push her little Harry counter part to the back of her head. That was the last thing she needed right now! Besides, Riddle didn't seem to be doing any better.

"Y-you…Granger?" He finally got out.

Making sure to try and sound a least a 'bit' confident, Hermione answered, "I guess so. That big of a change huh? Well, this is me, my true sixteen year old self." She put extra emphasis on her age, hoping to get it across.

He looked a little disturbed by her information, but luckily for her, he seemed to have gone back into that little speechless stage of his.

_Good. The less talking the better! Besides, I need to get my arse out of here!_

Hermione turned around back to the mirror and straightened herself out a little. Once that was done, still managing to remain calm, she turned and walked towards her dressing table that was next to the window. Picking up her brush, she calmly put it through her hair, happy when she found it ran nice and smoothly through her longer locks.

Not even bothering to glance at him, she said, "You should really shut that mouth of your's. It makes you look a bit like a Cod Fish."

Placing some hair behind her ears, she turned to see him sending her a hard glare. She just smirked, strangely feeling more and more confident.

"It was you wasn't it." He seethed.

"Care to clarify?" She mocked back.

"You were the one watching me in the kitchen weren't you? I'll bet you were even hidden it that cuboard bellow the sink!" He stated, rather than questioned. Then he scoffed, "No bloody wander you were able to read so well."

"Well done mister Riddle. You just earned yourself ten brownie points!"

**_You're playing with fire, Hermione!_**

Realising she was maybe taking it all a bit too far. If he was to recognise her in the future now, the last thing she wanted was for him to be more on her back than he - partly - already was.

"As delightful as our little chat has been, I really must be going." Hermione said half sarcastically. She took her wand from her skirt's pocket, getting ready to apparate.

"No! Wait! Who are you really?" Tom inquired anxiously. Hermione almost let how she inwardly grimaced, show on her face. It was scary noticing how much he reminded her of herself at that one moment.

But there was no way she would actually spill all her deepest, darkest secrets right there and then anyway. She may of had a Harry day, but she wasn't completely idiotic.

_No offence Harry._

A small smirk graced her features.

"Ah... Now that Mr. Riddle is something you will have to just figure out on your own."

And with that, Hermione Granger apparated.

* * *

R&R


	7. Chapter 7: Back Home

**Chapter 7**

"Tom? TOM!"

Tom snapped at the sound of his name being called out so loudly next to him. "Bloody hell, Abraxes! Do you have to shout?"

Tom turned his gaze from the window to the sixteen year old boy next to him, who had his white blond hair tide back in a black ribbon and was dressed in slytherin school robes. He himself was dressed in his school robes, with his shiny prefect badge placed just above his slytherin crest. His dark ebony hair combed to perfection.

"Sorry Tom, but you weren't answering the first time I called." Abraxes Malfoy just shrugged.

"Yes well, I do happen to prefer my ear drums to be _un _burst. Now what is so important that you had to scream at me?" Tom snapped at his fellow slytherin, irritation showing through.

"W-well I was just wandering when we were going to have our next meeting, seeing as it is the start of the new school term." Abraxes scooted a little further away from Tom in their compartment.

Tom Riddle just smirked. "I think we should have them monthly for a change. Dumbledore has been keeping an extra, annoyingly, close eye on me ever since that mudblood's death. I'll talk more to you and the others about it later in the common room. You'd be surprised at how thin these walls are."

When Abraxes didn't answer, Tom went back to staring out the window. He had other things on his mind right now, other than his meetings with his Knights.

No. For the past three to four days his mind has been plagued with images of her.

Hermione Granger.

_If that really is her name..._

He had stayed in her room just staring at the same spot for a good five minutes.

She was really sixteen? Tom had found it well and truly hard to believe. But after he had gained back some of his senses, he had picked up his book.

_The one she had took from me..._

He had found the page she had been reading last and had read over the spell that she must have used. Then it was clear to him that she really was sixteen.

And beautiful.

Tom wasn't really the type for looking at girls. He allowed the girls at school to swoon all over him, but he had only ever just concentrated on school and his knights. Yet he couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty. Her long, chocolate curls, her eyes, her face, her body...

And it unnerved him immensely.

A loud screeching sound rang through the entire express. Tom didn't think he had been thinking for that long. But apparently he had. Straightening out his robes as he stood, Tom left the compartment whilst carrying his shrunk trunk in his pocket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Welcome Students! To another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" Headmaster Armando Dippet shouted out to the great hall, that was filled with students all seated at four different tables. "Now I'm sure you are all very hungry and tired from after your journey so I think it would be best if we just started now with the sorting..."

Over at the far end of the hall sitting at the edge of a table surrounded by other boys his own age, and the occasional girl here and there, was Tom. Seated next to him was Abraxes and next to him was Orion Black. At his front was Antinon Dolohov who had, to his right, Maximus Lestrange and next to him was his younger sister Eliza. Everyone else was either just not important or wasn't worth the time and attention.

Tom never really was interested in the sorting. He knew one of his 'friends' would fill him in about it afterwards, so Dippet's voice had by now completely left his mind and he just picked up the book that he had brought and began reading.

"Hey Tom, did you hear that?" Abraxes inched closer to Tom and whispered. "There's going to be an exchange student this year that gets sorted first."

And he should care...why? Tom just ignored him.

Abraxes let out a small whistle of approval at the sight before him. "She's quite hot. Looks like she could make a pretty good shag, don't ya think?"

"Yeah." Maximus answered, "Not a bad arse either."

"Ohh, I wander what house she'll be put in!" Abraxes thought aloud.

Really? Was he the only civilised person in his house? Abraxes actually sounded like a little boy on bloody Christmas morning!

Sighing, Tom put down his book, giving up on the chances of him getting some peace and quiet to read his book. As his back was turned, he distantly heard the call of 'Gryffindor'.

Great! Just what he needed on top of things! Another Gryffindor. Abraxes let out a rather indignant huff and sat back on his chair in a sulk.

Tom snorted to himself, _As if that ever stops him._

"No bloody doubt. A hot girl our age comes here and she gets placed in Gryffindor!" Abraxes moaned aloud.

"The hat didn't even touch her head!" Maximus claimed.

Thoroughly irritated now, Tom turned round to start reminding Abraxes and Maximus just who it was that they were pissing off. "Abraxes. Max. Will you ju-" Tom, however, practically froze mid-sentence when he caught sight of the very girl Abraxes had just momentarily been drooling over.

"No... fucking... way." He muttered.

Walking towards the Gryffindor table, with her head held high, was _her._

This time when he saw her, she seemed even more radiant than ever. She was dressed in a simple white, knee length skirt and a pail pink top, with sleeves that didn't go past her elbows. Her hair was combed neatly, and came down past her waist and when she smiled; she showed a perfect row of straight, white teeth.

He didn't know how long he had been staring, but just before she made to sit down, she caught his glance, but then turned around again to talk to the girl who was next to her.

_Did she just wink and smirk at me?_

Suddenly, Tom felt an unnerving rush of anger hit him all in one go. Remembering what she had done to him. He would have to try and make sure that story was kept under wraps.

"HA!" Tom tried not to show the fact that he had momentarily just jumped out of his skin at Abraxes' sudden outburst. "Did you see that? Eh? She just winked at me!"

"No. Fucking. Way." Tom seethed again, through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" Abraxes said rather indignantly, thinking that was a reference to the girl winking at him.

"Tom? did you just swear?" Orion asked curiously. No one ever heard Tom swear out loud.

Still glaring at the back of a certain female, Tom only answered half minded. "Yes." keeping his tone of voice the same. Angry.

"Since when do you swear?" Abraxes added, taking no notice of his friend's angry posture.

"Since now." he grounded out.

Picking up his stuff, forgetting that he still hadn't had dinner yet, Tom Riddle stormed out the great hall. Only six people took notice.

* * *

R&R


	8. Chapter 8: Greetings

**Chapter 8**

Once she had finished her meal. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor dormitories. She needed her bed. She needed to think.

**Flash Backs**

As soon as Hermione had apparated, she found herself in an abandoned street somewhere in Diagon Alley. She didn't know what she was going to do. Her only plan had been to get out and get too Dumbledore ASAP.

Except, even with such a far fetched mind, part of her knew that her situation would look a little, if not, a lot suspicious. It only took a few minutes of thinking back on her history lessons and knowledge, for Hermione to remember that Dumbledore hadn't made Headmaster yet, and it was still that over grown monkey, (as Hermione referred to him) Armando Dippet. Also, to make matters worse, there was the whole Grindewald thing going on at the moment. Therefore, if it was Dippet that was still calling the shots, she would have to come up with an alternative excuse. She still planned on speaking to Dumbledore though.

'Dumbledore' Hermione thought with a sigh. No one knew where he had gotten too during the battle. They had only been two weeks into the new school year when they had all been attacked. He was nowhere to be found. She refused to believe that he had died. Imprisonment maybe? Who knew...

Hermione stepped out from the alley way. She couldn't just stand there for god's sake. As she began to walk through the empty streets, Hermione's stomach let out a low grumble in protest to her empty stomach. Apparating on an empty stomach really took out a lot of her energy.

But she had no money... unless...

Hermione grimaced at the very idea of doing such a thing. It wasn't something she ever thought she would need to do. Her cousins had shown her how when she was little, but that was it.

But Hermione knew herself to be too proud and stubborn to resort to begging for food.

Hermione sighed again. _Pick-pocketing? Why me?!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione let the cold breeze brush through her hair as she headed up towards the gates of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She had managed to steel some money from a rather rich looking man, dressed in dark robes, and had white blond hair tied back in a ribbon. He had just been walking out of Hog's Head, and Hermione actually didn't feel too bad about stealing off of him. Anyone related too or resembled a Malfoy had too be loaded anyway. No doubt what was in that man's purse was just his weekly salary.

With it, Hermione had managed to get herself a room at the Three Broomsticks for the night, buy herself some better items of clothing, a good meal, and even took the liberty of buying herself a new wand. She thought it might be suspicious if she had a wand that was unregistered, but it was something she could now use to her advantage. A wand to use at school and one to use outside school - one they won't be able to track.

Once she reached the gates, Hermione used her wand to tap the large gate on certain areas and allowing herself access to the school grounds. Just as she entered however, someone had shouted-

"Oi! You there! what d'you think yar doin' ere! Who are you?"

A very large man came stomping up to Hermione. Hermione recognised him immediately to be the younger version of Rubeus Hagrid.

"OH! My sincerest apologies! My name is Hermione Granger." She said politely as she held out her hand for him to shake. He hesitated a bit before he finally went to shake it. "Actually, I'm here wandering if I could have a word with the current headmaster, whom I am led to believe is someone by the name of Armando Dippet? Yes, you see, I was hoping to enroll as a student here." She gave out a small smile.

"Oh! I see. Yeah, I'm sure, if you would allow me, I could take you up the now? I'm sorry abou' barkin' at you like tha', but with the war an' evrythin' gan on, it's a little... well...intense, if you ken what I mean."

_'Aww... he's so sweet!'_ Hermione couldn't help but think. _'It's a shame he's been expelled already'_

After a long and uneventful journey to the headmaster's office, (Hermione had found herself almost going to turn at different short cuts. It felt weird not using them all of a sudden) Hagrid left to get back to his training as a Game's Keeper.

Now Hermione was left with one itsy bitsy problem.

She didn't know the password.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well Miss Granger, I'm sure you will be a fine addition to our school..." Dippet trailed on as he led Hermione to a guest suit, seen as she wouldn't be sorted for a few days time.

"I surely can't thank you enough Headmaster for allowing me stay here and carry on my education." Hermione said, trying to sound pleasant, when all she wanted to do was go to bed.

"It's nothing really! Tomorrow you shall be given money, then you can be released to go and collect together all your school items. Your timetable shall be given to you by your new head of house at the welcome feast. When such a lovely young lady, such as yourself, has to go through what you did, it is only right that they are given the chances to a proper education." He patted her lightly on her shoulder, as he then said the password to her rooms, whilst all Hermione could think was -

_'Try not to spew, try not to spew, try not to spew...'_

"After your shopping trip tomorrow, I will then introduce you to the school's professors and then you can spend the rest of your time before the start of term, catching up and maybe a little exploring round the castle too!"

Hermione smiled at him as she bid him good-night. As soon as she shut the door she dropped the act and started to rant about how annoying the whole situation was.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

It was the night before the start of term, and Hermione still hadn't had the proper chance yet to get in a word with Professor Dumbledore, who would now be teaching her NEWT level Transfiguration. Everything she was doing this year was NEWT level.

Now Hermione was standing outside the door to his office.

What was she going to say exactly? Would she just blurt it out? Or beat around the bush? - as people would call it anyway.

Sighing, Hermione shut her eyes and raised a fist above her head and went to knock on the door. Except, instead of knocking on hard wood, the unmistakable sound of glass breaking against her knuckles was heard.

Hermione's eyes reopened wide as saucers, when she just realised what she had done.

She had just punched Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore on the NOSE! and BROKE his glasses in the process!

"Oh my God, sir! I'm so sorry! I thought I was going to knock on your door not your face!" It sounded pretty lame but it was the truth.

Hermione quickly bent down and started to try and pick up all the pieces of glass. Completely forgetting that a simple 'repairo' would of done the trick.

A small chuckle was heard, and when Hermione cranked her neck up to see what he found so amusing, there he was with undamaged glasses, a beaming smile and that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Sir?" Hermione inquired.

"Stand up, Miss Granger. It's quite alright, they have a self fixing charm placed on them." He said merrily. "Oh and forget about the broken glass, that should be gone shortly."

Hermione stood up. Dumbledore gestured with his hand for her to enter his office. "Please take a seat."

Hermione sat down on one of the large, red armchairs. She felt almost as if she could sink into it. She watched nervously as he sat down opposite her and leaned forward with interest against his desk. Hermione pondered on how she should start off before finally starting with-

"Sir. I have something I need to te-"

"Care for a lemon drop?"

Instead of being annoyed by his interruption, Hermione just smiled at the offering of lemon drops.

_'I wander how long his love of this candy has lasted?'_ Hermione thought amused, as she reached forward to collect a sweet from it's small ball.

"Ahh, I see my addiction for this candy hasn't diminished in the future." Dumbledore stated.

Hermione's hand froze mid air as she stared at her respected Headmaster, and now teacher.

"How did you -"

"Know? That, my dear, is information best kept unknown for now, but I'm guessing that your reason for coming to see me tonight was to require my help and support?"

_'Is this how Harry and Ron felt around me?'_ Hermione partly wandered.

"Well... yes... to be honest about it. I don't want to remain here for so long. Goodness knows what could happen to the time line and ... I'm scared that when faced with so many... so many opportunities, I might be provoked into trying to change the out come of my future."

Which was something Hermione wanted so bad to do, even though she knew she shouldn't. The idea of a world without war was just too tempting for her.

"Yes, I see where you're coming from." Dumbledore paused for a moment before continuing, "but. Did you eve stop to think, that maybe, just maybe, that you're supposed to be here?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After her talk with Dumbledore, Hermione felt a lot more confident on what was about to happen. She was due to be sorted just before the first years.

Once she heard her name being called out by Dippet, Hermione opened the large doors. Every eye fell on her. Holding her head up high, Hermione walked gracefully towards the stool where the sorting hat would be placed upon her head. She wasn't sitting very long though. Just a few inches above her head, the hat shouted 'Gryffindor!' Hermione smirked at the likeness between her and Draco Malfoy's sorting. A vast amount of cheering came from the Gryffindor table, a bit of feet stomping, and the occasional cat call here and there. A large smile spread across her face, as she spotted the one person she was quite desperate to befriend after she found out she went to school here in this time. Minerva McGonagall. Half way there however, Hermione got this weird feeling that someone was watching her. Turning, she caught the burning stare of a certain Mr Riddle. Almost without notice, a smirk graced her features, and before she could stop herself, she sent him an almost teasing wink.

Once she sat down, she turned around to face her future Head of House. Stretching out her hand, she smiled a true smile as she said, "Hello, my name is Hermione."

Minerva smiled back as she shook Hermione's hand and said, "Hey, Hermione. My name is Minerva McGonagall, but you can just call me Minnie."

A loud bang was heard, and Hermione turned to see that Tom Riddle had just left.

_'hmm... I couldn't possibly begin to wander what his reasons behind that were.'_ Hermione thought sarcastically.

She was brought out, however, of her musings when the first name of the sorting was called.

The whole thing was really unimportant and didn't really bother Hermione that much but she watched and listened none the less, trying her hardest to at least act like she cared or was interested in it.

"Umbridge, Delores!"

Now Hermione paid attention.

_'Probably Slytherin or Ravenclaw'_ Hermione concluded to herself.

However, after hearing the house that was called out from the hat, Hermione visibly began to choke on air.

Minerva bent over and started to pat Hermione's back while she tried to get her breathing back in order.

"Hufflepuff?" she finally squeaked.

**End of Flash Back**

Hermione quickly got changed into her pyjamas - red, baggy bottoms with a white, spaghetti strapped top, that all together showed a small bit of her stomach, where her belly button was - climbed into bed and rested her head against her pillow. It took almost a full hour before sleep finally captured Hermione.

She needed a good night's sleep if she was going to be ready for tomorrow's start of classes.

* * *

R&R


	9. Chapter 9: Underestimated

**Chapter 9**

After a fitful nights sleep, Tom got out of bed and got ready for his first day of sixth year classes.

After a quick shower and dressing, Tom was ready by seven. He preferred getting up early in the morning. That way he could at least eat his breakfast in peace, without having to put up with a sleep deprived Abraxes.

After checking to make sure he had everything he needed for this morning's class, Double Newt Level Potions, Tom left his dormitories.

It wasn't a long journey from the dungeons to the great hall. So Tom got there in only a few minutes.

Upon entering, Tom gladly noticed that there was only a few people there this morning. A few first years from each house, a couple of second, third and forth years, no fith years, and only two sixth and seventh years - the two sixth years being himself and the Gryffindor prefect, McGonagall, and the two heads from Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

This suited Tom just nicely.

Walking gracefully, he went to his usual seat at the far end of the Slytherin table.

Placing the usual fry-up on his plate, Tom began to eat his breakfast.

However, he was annoyingly interrupted by a poke of a finger on his right shoulder. Swallowing, he turned around ready to snap at the person. Yet to his further annoyance, he was faced with McGonagall.

"_Minnie._" He greeted, making sure to emphasize his usage of her nickname that he knew only her friends used.

Glaring at him, McGonagall shoved a piece of parchment in his hands before stomping off.

Raising his eyebrows mockingly to her back, he unfolded the parchment. He sighed, when he realised it was only his prefect timetable.

_Great_. He thought, sarcastically, when he saw he had rounds to do late this evening.

Shoving the timetable in his pocket and finishing off his food, Tom stood to leave and head to the Potions room. More and more people were starting to file in, and there was still only about half an hour left before classes started, but Slughorn had asked to have a word with him about something before classes.

He already had a feeling about what he was going to be asked. Probably something to do with the Slug Club.

* * *

Tom began to set up his things for class, as he sat down at his bench at the back of the room.

Yep. He was right. Slughorn had started to talk to him about his precious club the minute he walked through the doors.

He was going to be throughing a big welcome party at the end of the month and he wanted to make sure that Tom would be able to come.

Tom had to say that it could sometimes be difficult trying to keep up the charming facade around such a walrus, but he bit back on his sarcasm none-the-less.

It was five minutes before class started, and now people were beginning to show up. Gryffindors and Slytherins. Gryffindors to the right and Slytherins to the left. There wasn't really that many people, mainly because not a lot of people had had the brains to pass Potions.

His mood turned a lot more cold when he saw _her _walk in the room.

_Great! Just what I needed! _He thought annoyed.

Granger and McGonagall walked in the room with beaming smiles on their faces. Judging by the shade of red, they had not long since stopped laughing.

He had to wonder now, where Abraxes was. He should of at least been here by now.

The bell rang, indicating the start of class.

Slughorn began the usual speech. "Good morning sixth years! I'm sure you all had an excellent, _well revised, _summer."

A few murmers were heard around the room. Slughorn just continued to smile. "Thought so. Now! Today I thought we wou-"

Suddenly the door banged open and in came a panting, Abraxes Malfoy. "S-sorry, sir! I... er... got held back by so-some...er ... things."

"Very well. Just don't let it happen again! I'd hate to take points off of my own house on their first day of classes." Slughorn exclaimed.

Abraxes nodded and walked over towards his seat next to Tom.

"Well? What the hell was that about?" Tom whispered dangerously to the Malfoy, who grimaced.

"I... er... would it be okay if I told you _after _class?" Abraxes asked. Tom nodded in answer. Besides, Abraxes' problems didn't really bother Tom, he just wanted a quick and short, _truthful _exclamation.

"Right! Now, where was I... Oh yes! Of course! Because of the summer holidays and everything, I thought it best that I give you a small test to check your memory from the past few years, and then after that, you will be given a list of potions to choose from, then you will go off and complete your chosen potion. I shall grade all these, and they should be able to give me a fair insight as to where I will need to start from this year."

Saying that, Slughorn used his wand, and pieces of parchment was given out to everyone, and questions began to appear on the board. He remained oblivious to the loud groans coming from most people in the class.

Tom had to stop himself from scoffing at the sight of questions on the board. They were easy! and there was only ten of them.

It only took about ten minutes to finish the questions in proper detail.

Putting his answers to the side and out of Malfoy's sight, who's eyes seemed to continually shift towards his paper's direction, Tom then picked up the list of potions.

_Potions - _

_Veritaserum_

_Amortentia_

_First stages of Polyjuice Potion_

_Draught of Living Death... ect_

Tom crossed out 'Amortentia' and 'Draught of Living Death' at first glance. Amortentia was pointless, in his opinion, and the Draught of Living Death instructions were just too dodgy. Even for him.

The entire list didn't really interest him. He settled for 'Veritaserum'. That way he might even sneak a bottle away with him.

He heard a snort come from across the room as he stood up. He looked across to see that it came from Granger. She rose from her seat also. He noticed that Minerva was looking at her strangly with raised eye brows.

He turned away to head to the supply shelves. Once he had most of his ingrediants he turned head back to his table, when he knocked into something, causing him to drop most of the stuff.

But no crash came. He looked up to see that he had accidentally bumped into Granger, and she had managed to catch his supplies, inches from the ground, via wand.

"Ahh, I see you've chosen to do Veritaserum." She stated, after taking a look at the ingredients.

Tom bent down and picked up his things. When he stood back up to somewhat sneer at her, she had already went past him to retrieve her own things. He took a quick moment to look at the things she was collecting. It only took a few seconds to realise she was going to be trying the Draught of Living Death.

_She obviously hasn't tried out the potion before. _He thought, knowing that it was a difficult potion to complete using the instructions given in the Potions book.

He then went back to his table to start on is own potion.

* * *

"Oh my god you _are _serious?" Minerva asked Hermione as she sat down at her desk, with her ingredients.

"_Yes,_ I am." Hermione claimed getting her things ready.

What Minerva didn't know was that Hermione didn't plan on using the book's instructions. She learnt that lesson the first time. No, this time she planned on using the half blood prince's instructions. Hermione had made note to read that book inside out as soon as she could get it off Harry. There was still a few things in there that she wanted to try.

_Now, lets see if my memory is still up to scratch._

After about ten minutes, Hermione's potion had reached it's 'smooth blackcurrent-coloured liquid.'

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to remember what you had to do next. Smiling at the remembrance, she got her Sopophorous Bean and crushed it with the flat side of her silver dagger, satisfied when it spurted out plenty of juice. She scooped it up and added it to her potion. Next she began to stir counter-clockwise adding in a clockwise stir at every seventh counter-clockwise turn.

When Hermione's potion began to turn as clear as water, she then understood how Harry must have felt at getting it right. When she was sure the potion was ready, Hermione got a flask and ladle, and put some inside, then sealed it with a cork. She wrote on a label her name and the potion, then stuck it on the flask.

She couldn't resist it, however. Looking over she made sure that Minnie wasn't doing anything too vital, then gave her a slight nudge. "Psst. Minnie." Hermione whispered in her friends left ear. When Minnie looked over at her questioningly, Hermione gave a slight nod of her head in her potion's direction.

Minerva's jaw instantly dropped to the floor. Smirking, Hermione stood up and walked over to Slughorn's desk where he was writing down some things. Placing her paper in front of him and her potion on his desk, she walked back to her own and started clearing away.

* * *

Tom had just finished adding his last ingrediant to his potion and was now stirring it clockwise until it turned as clear as water. While stirring, he looked up to see that everyone was still working on their potions. It didn't really surprise him. He, afterall, was always the first one finished.

He looked back down at his potion and saw that it now resembled water. Just to make sure, he bent over his cauldron and gave it a quick sniff. Afterall, it was supposed to be orderless. Happy with his completed potion, Tom flasked and labeled it.

Then, making sure nobody was looking, he brought out his own flask - one of many he had bought and Diagon Alley - and scooped some in there also, corked it, then out it into his pocket.

He stood and picked up his question answers and potion, and walked up to Slughorn's desk.

However, about half way there he noticed that Slughorn had his mouth wide open and was staring at a potion in another flask.

When he got past the front bench, he saw that Granger was no longer working on a potion, but instead was reading her Charms book.

Looking back towards Slughorn, Tom reached his desk. He placed his completed answer sheet and put his potion on the desk. To his annoyance, Slughorn didn't even acknowledge him what-so-ever, and just continued to gape at the potion. Tom swiftly turned on his heels and walked back to his own desk.

He tried not to show how not finishing first as usual bugged him, or the fact that Granger had managed to brew a perfect potion - a potion he hadn't even been able to perfect - thouroughly pissed him off.

* * *

"Miss Granger? Would you kindly wait behind for a few minutes before heading off to lunch?" Professor Slughorn asked Hermione as she packed away her Charms book.

Hermione tried not to outwardly groan or show her destaste for what she knew was about to be asked.

Slug Club.

Hermione walked up to his desk at took the seat opposite him. Not a second later, and he began his speech.

"Miss Granger. Never in all my years as a potions master at this school have I seen any sixth year student able to complete such a complex potion to such high standards. Yet, I know for a fact that this potion is practically impossible to do, by following the instructions in this book." He held up the potions book, then put it back down. "So you obviously have a maraculous talent in potions, my dear. And! You scored full marks on your question paper."

Now he leaned forward on his desk. "That being said, the actual reason I asked you to stay behind is that, after seeing such skills, I was wondering if you would like to be part of a very special club of mine. It comes together every so often in the form of parties, where you can get together with other students and a few of my very good, _high ranking _friends."

Hermione's eye brows raised as she noticed his emphasis on 'high ranking'.

"And what club would this be, professor?" Hermione asked, faining interest.

"Why the Slug Club of course!" he beamed, spreading his arms out. "I am having the first _meeting, _shall we say, in just two weeks time, and I would be very happy if you would attend. I'm sure there would be a lot of people just dying to meet such a talented young lady."

_He sure as hell knows how to suck up, I'll give him that. _Hermione thought. Sighing, she said, "Very well, professor."

If at all possible, Slughorn's smile widened, and Hermione tried not to cringe.

"Excellent! You are welcome to bring a friend along with you if you'd like." He said while they got up and began walking to the door. "Or, in your case, a date perhaps?"

Hermione gave out a small laugh, trying not to show how uncomfortable it was beginning to turn.

"If you'd like I'm sure I could arrange for one of my top stu-"

"Thank you, proffesor!" Hermione quickly interrupted, when she saw where he was going to go with that particular sentence. "And I'm sure that if I cannot find someone by the end of the month then I will gladly bring Minerva along with me."

Which is exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

As soon as Tom and Abraxes were out of people's sight, Abraxes let out a painful groan and had his hands holding his crotch.

Tom raised his eye brows at the sight, although he was still angry about potions, this definitely caught his interest. That groan sounded as if it had been supressed for a while now. He looked at Abraxes expectantly.

"Before I explain, Tom could you please send a numbing charm towards my...well, you know." Abraxes practically begged.

Rolling his eyes, Tom quickly did the charm, then crossed his arms and lent against the wall in the empty hallway they were now occupying. "Well?"

"Well, I...eh..." Abraxes gave out a small nervous cough, "I...er... well, this morning after breakfast, you know that, er...new girl? whats her face... Ranger? Oh well, something like that," He waved the question away with his hand, "Anyways, I caught up with her on the way to potions this morning, once I realised that was where she was going. I just ignored McGonagall and offered to walk her to class. She seemed alright about it. So we walked. Then I...er... began to..._pursue _her, shall I say, and I must of said something wrong, cause after that I felt... well... I th-think she sent a ...er...a stinging hex at my ... well...you can pretty much guess where. And then they walked off and LEFT me! and for some god awful reason, no matter what I do, the pain wont go away!"

Tom tried his hardest not to laugh out loud. He could only ponder the amount of _wrong _things Malfoy would have said.

Tom settled for a cough. "Not that this hasn't been the most _interesting _conversation to have, but I would much rather have lunch before we head off to 'Care for Magical Creatures'."

* * *

"As much as I'd rather not, seen as it is you're first year here... I'll come with you." Minerva finally concluded to Hermione, as they walked down towards the edges of the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione beamed at her friend and gave her a quick hug in thanks. "Thank you _so _much, Minnie! The last thing I wanted was Slughorn making me a date!"

Minnie just snorted. "God! Imagine who he would of partnered you with! eh? It probably would have been Riddle." Minnie grimaced slightly. "The guy may be handsome, but he's also every definition of a snake, bar looks!"

"Not yet anyway." Hermione murmered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Hermione sighed.

Minnie shot Hermione a questioning look, but Hermione just smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders.

Once they reached the gathering of students, they noticed that it was mix of all four houses, which also helped relieve some of the tention that had been present down in the dungeons. After standing and talking for about five minutes, the professor - professor Timmings - started to talk.

"Welcome class." He called out, gathering everyone's attention. "Today, to start off, seen as it's only a single period, I thought I'd let you all do a little bit of exploring." The class began to whisper to each other excitedly. "Ahh... it will be done in pairs, and sorry to burst your bubble, but you will all have to remain on certain grounds." Then came a few groans, causing Timmings to chuckle a bit. "You'll have half an hour to explore, and while you are, I want you to all take notes about what you might see and what is special about them. Clear?"

But by the time he asked 'clear?' everyone had already started to leave.

Typically, Hermione and Minerva went off together.

They were only out for about five minutes, and Hermione now stood stock still. Minerva looked at her friend worriedly, wondering what could be wrong with her. "Hermione?"

Hermione, however, didn't hear her friend call for her. She was too busy staring at the creature a few yards in front of her. The last time she had encountered one of these was when she was made to ride one from Hogwarts to the Ministry in an attempt to save Sirius' life, but was only lead into a trap.

"Sirius..." Hermione choked, but quickly stopped herself from crying at the memory.

Instead she began to walk towards the great beast. It was just like Harry had described it. She still hadn't noticed Minnie's worried glances.

The Thestral looked at her with it's large eyes. Hermione didn't quite know how to get close to one, so she tried bowing to it like Harry had to do with Buckbeak. And to her relief, it bowed back. With a small smile, Hermione went closer to it. Once she was close enough, Hermione reached out her hand and clapped it's large head. Her smile got wider, when it began to lean into her touch.

However, after finally hearing her friend's calls, Hermione turned round and saw Minnie staring at her half worried and half confused. Hermione began to laugh.

"H-Hermione? Is everything alright? What on earth are you doing?" Minnie asked.

"Sorry, Minnie!" Hermione took a few steps in front of the Thestral. "Yes, I'm alright. I take it you've never seen death before, huh?"

Minnie looked slightly taken aback by her bluntness. "Er... no...can't say I have."

"Well, only people that have seen death can see what it is I was just clapping a few moments ago." She smiled wildly, "They're called Thestrals."

Although it still confused her to no end, Minnie gave her a nod of understanding. Then, Minerva McGonagall witnessed something she never thought she'd ever see in her life.

Hermione turned round again to face the Thestral. Yet, to her confusion, it was no longer by her side. She shrugged and made to walk back over to Minnie, when she then heard the sound of hooves on the ground. Eyes widening, she turned round again, to see the Thestral charging towards her with it's head bowed down low.

Hermione hardly got the chance to run when she felt herself being thrown up into the air!

An unearthly scream left her lips, that she was sure the entire school must of heard, when she started to fall back down to earth. But, meters from the ground, she felt herself being caught. Opening her eyes, that she hadn't realised she'd shut, she looked and saw herself on the back of the Thestral.

Quickly, Hermione wrapped her arms around the creatures neck.

_Once was bad enough, don't you think?_

Hermione didn't know how long she was on for, but after what felt like an hour, Hermione felt herself getting a little bit more confident.

She loosened her grip from the Thestral's neck and looked up some more. Despite her fear of heights, she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the view. They were now flying over the school itself. Doing this just made it look even bigger than she could ever give it credit for.

A mischevous glint came to her eyes, as she thought about the person she'd left behind.

* * *

Tom wouldn't be surprised if every being on earth had heard that scream.

He, Abraxes and Maximus had just been walking around a secluded area talking about when they would have their next meeting, when they had heard it. Curiously they ran towards the area they heard it come from.

Except, when they arrived there, all they saw was McGonagall staring around as if something was planning on popping out and scream BOO at her any minute.

Abraxes was the first to speak. "McGonagall? What on earth are you doing?" He ordered.

McGonagall jumped at the sudden noise. She turned round to see the three of them staring at her with both annoyance and confusion. Her face quickly turned to defiance.

Tom could see she was just about to retort, before her face then lost it's colour.

"Hermione! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Tom spun round, and felt his eyes almost leave their sockets, when he saw the Granger girl flying towards them on the back of a Thestral.

"TO LATE!..." She called back in a sort of sing song voice.

He felt the wind rush past him and then he saw McGonagall being pulled from her spot on the ground and lifted into the air by Granger and the Thestral.

"HERMIONE!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

No sooner was she there, did she disappear again.

* * *

R&R


	10. Chapter 10: Thestral

**Chapter 10 **

"Bloody hell." Abraxes gasped out loud. "Where the hell, and what he hell was that? And what just happened to McGonagall and Granger?"

Obviously, Abraxes and the others couldn't see the Thestral, judging by the way they were looking and going round in circles.

Tom, however, was just standing there. He wasn't one to be confused easily, he normally caught on to things fairly easily. Hermione Granger, was an enigma. One that was currently confusing him thoroughly. Adding to all the other mysteries surrounding her, now the girl could see Thestrals!

Well, when you think about it all; she showed up as a six year old kid at his orphanage, proved to be a sneaky, wee smart ass, and apparently, quite a good actress. Then, when he finally corners her, she turns out to be a witch, petrifies him, takes his book and when he goes to catch her again, she turns out to really be a sixteen year old witch! And a highly attractive one at that. Never leaving his mind, when he finally gets to the place he has always thought of as 'home', she's there! and sorted into Gryffindor! Then in class, he gets to see her intelligence first hand, then when he's in Care For Magical Creatures, he then realises she can actually see Thestrals!

Yes! Hermione Granger is most certainly an enigma. One he intends to solve one way or another.

"What happened over here!?"

Profesor Timmimgs and the rest of the class came in to the clearing, after obviously hearing the girls' screams. Profesor Timmings walked straight to the spot where McGonagall had been standing and picked up the shoe that must of fallen from her foot when Granger had came and grabbed her.

"W-...Where is Miss McGonagall and Miss Granger?" Timmings finally asked the Slytherins.

"I...I...don't...know...?" Abraxes said, furrowing his brows. The others didn't look any the wiser.

Timmimgs then turned to face Tom. "Tom?"

"I think the answer to that question, Profesor, lies over there." With that, Tom pointed his finger in the direction of the trees where there was a gap that allowed you a view of the lake.

Automatically, the entire class - bar Tom, who was already looking - turned to where he was pointing. The all stared open-mouthed as they saw two figures flying through the air.

Tom figured that they obviously couldn't see the creature they were flying on, unlike him, who was still partly shocked that someone like Hermione Granger could actually see one. He guessed she could see it anyway. No one after all could be that confident flying on it if they could not see it.

Another shout was heard.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER PUT US DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

"Hold on Minnie!" Hermione ordered her friend as she got her settled behind herself on the Thestral.

The Thestral was heading in the direction of the lake. After Minnie had finally opened her eyes - but kept a tight grip on Hermione - and realised where they were heading, she screamed at Hermione to get them down. Hermione just laughed.

"It's alright, Minnie, it wont let us fall! I promise." She tried to reassure her.

Minnie didn't look convinced, but she was willing to put her trust in her new friend. Hermione smiled knowingly. "Well, for starters, you're hardly going to enjoy it if you keep such a bloody grip on me." Hermione stated.

Turning a bit red, Minnie allowed her grip to looses a bit, and sat herself up straighter. "H-Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"C-can we please just go back?" Minnie asked reluctantly. "I'm not afraid of heights or anything, its...it's just that I prefer to be able to actually _see _what I'm flying on."

Hermione sighed. It definitely was a different experience all together when you could actually see the things. "Okay, Minnie."

Hermione began to steer it back in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, whilst petting it's head.

_Maybe flying isn't too bad after all. _She concluded to herself.

The Thestral, suddenly, jerked it's head, its legs came in even closer to it's body, then it brought it's wings in. Worry must of shown on Hermione's face as Minnie gave her a slight shake and asked her what was wrong.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the direction the Thestral was now heading in. "Eh, Minnie? Er... I think now would be a good time to really hold on."

With that, Hermione wrapped her arms around the creature's neck and bowed her head with Minnie copying her movements.

"But, Hermione! It's gonna t-"

"I KNOW! just hold your breath!"

* * *

Tom watched in some amusement as the Thestral dived into the water, taking both Gryffindors with it. He was sure that it was just about to head back over here until it had a change of mind.

"Oh My! Everyone get to the lake!" Timmings ordered.

Everyone, all but ran to the lake.

Everyone stood at the edges of the lake. Timmings cast a quick spell that allowed you to see through the waters. "Start looking."

They didn't much of a chance to start looking however, when said students shot back up through the waters. Everyone was hit by the water that spilled out. Only Tom and Profesor Timmings were fast enough to put up a quick shield and kept themselves dry.

Tom turned and saw them strutting back over to the class. Granger was laughing herself silly, while McGonagall was just sitting there on its back slightly perplexed looking. The Thestral stopped a few yards away from the class, who were all mostly staring at them with confusion. Bending down low, it allowed Granger and McGonagall to climb off its back. Granger gave it a quick pet on the head before it turned around and flew back into the forest. She was still smiling.

"Miss McGonagall! Miss Granger!" Timmings called to them, gesturing with his hand for them to come forwards. He then turned to the class, "Alright, class is finished for today!"

People started heading back up to the castle, all talking about what had just occurred in their class that day.

Tom, Abraxes and Maximus were walking together when Tom decided he would spend his free period going to the library. Telling this to his companions caused them to groan immediately. Tom began to walk away from them, after he got a good few yards away, he turned round and noticed that Granger and McGonagall were walking back up now. What he also noticed was that Abraxes and Maximus had taken up spying on the girls, via a bush.

The fact they were hiding behind a bush made Tom roll eyes. What a typical place to hide. He'd give the girls two minutes to notice, five tops.

* * *

"Great!" Hermione shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "The last thing I need is pitying glances from the professors every time they see me!"

"Calm down, Hermione." Minnie said, backing away from the frustrated teen next to her.

They had explained the whole situation to Timmings and had managed to squeeze their way out of a detention. Except, now the professor felt sorry for Hermione and was looking at her with sad eyes throughout the entire time he knew Hermione could actually see Thestrals, meaning she'd seen death.

"Just breath, Hermione. Okay? besides, it couldn't be all that bad, could it?"

Hermione let out a soft groan. "I guess not, Minnie, but it just really annoy-" Hermione paused for about a fracture of a second when she started to get a tingling feeling on her neck. The sense that someone was following them. "-ing."

She could tell that no one had noticed her slight pause cause the feeling was still there. Consentrating hard, Hermione was able to pick up on the direction of where it was coming from. A little trick Remus had taught her.

Smirking, she continued, "but you know what really annoys me?" She winked at Minnie. "What really annoys me is when I'm trying to have a private conversation, and people take it as an advantage to-"

She quickly turned round and pointed her wand in the general direction of a large berried bush. Rolling her eyes at the more than obvious hiding place. "Follow you." she ended.

With a flick of her wand, two boys came tumbling out from behind the bush.

Hermione and Minnie smiled wickedly at each other before turning back towards the boys.

* * *

Tom hadn't even sat down for ten minutes when both Abraxes and Maximus entered the room, red in the face and holding their crotches.

_Oh for the love of god, NOT again! this really is getting old. _Tom thought annoyed.

Coming over to his part of the library, they sat down opposite him from the table. Tom, knowing what was to come, placed a nice 'silencio' on the general area. As soon as he did, both Abraxes and Maximus let out painful groans, causing Tom to roll his eyes.

"Tom..." Abraxes began to plead.

Tom held up his hand to quickly silence him. "No. I refuse to cast another numbing spell on that dick of yours just because you can't keep your nose out of other girl's faces, especially when they're Gryffindors. If its that bad then go see Madame Lara. I'm sure she'd be delighted to have you with her...again!"

Tom turned to Maximus, apon noticing the smug look he was sending Abraxes, he quickly added, "The same goes for you too, Maximus." Maximus' face dropped instantly.

"Please, Tom!" Abraxes tried again, "Its different this time, and much more painful."

Tom raised his eye brows questioningly.

"My balls hurt this time!"

_That's just pathetic. How did I come to have such... such... there's not even a word to describe this pair. _

"AND" Abraxes continued. "The didn't even use a stinging hex! Hell! I've never even heard the bloody spell before!"

"That part is actually true." Maximus added.

Okay, the whole 'hexing the crotch area' thing was really beginning to annoy him now. He wasn't even the one being hexed! However, it _was _turning out to give him one hell of a head ache.

As if on que, the library doors swung open and in walked Minerva McGonagall.

"Stay here." He told the two.

"But, Tom it still hu-"

"I don't care, go see Lara about it." He whispered through gritted teeth.

He removed the silencing charm and began walking over to the table where Minerva now sat at.

* * *

R&R


	11. Chapter 11: A Debate

**Chapter 11 **

"McGonagall"

Minerva raised her head from the book she was reading called, 'Becoming Anamagi'.

Towering above her was none other than one Tom Riddle.

"Riddle," she acknowledged. When she got a better look, she noticed that he didn't appear to be in a very good mood.

"Eh...is there a particular reason you're here...standing over me...like that...now?" she inquired nervously.

A smirk crossed his features. Despite being angry, he loved how he could easily unnerve people. "I'll give you three guesses."

Minerva took a quick peep from behind him and saw both Abraxes and Maximus leaving the library with looks of discomfort.

"Er, I don't suppose this has something to do with two Slytherins and a few little hexes, does it?" Minerva asked, with her own little smirk.

Seeing this, Tom's eyes became cold again. Gods he hated Gryffindors.

"Listen, McGonagall, you obviously, along with that new girl Granger, did something other than the usual stinging hexes. Now whatever you did, you better go and remove it now." He half ordered, half whispered.

A shudder went through Minerva, but she was determined to not back down. "I'm afraid, Riddle, that I will be unable to remove it, as I don't know the counter curse."

Tom's left eye twitched in annoyance. "What." He hissed. "You mean to say that you hexed a student without even knowing the bloody counter curse."

Minerva shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "er.... yes?"

Before he could say anything else, _she _stepped in.

* * *

When Hermione had crossed the groaning Malfoy and Lestrange whilst entering the library, she felt a tad bit of worry itch at her. Why would people like them enter a library? If not to find Riddle? Its not that she feared Tom, he was funnily not as scary as his _much _older self, but she did know that Minerva was in there, and probably would be slightly disorientated by a confrontal. Minerva could definitely hold her own, but up against someone like Riddle? She wasn't too sure.

That's why she had watched the small talk between the pair. Deciding she would only interfere if things didn't look to great.

Apparantly they didn't.

Before he started to fully snap, Hermione butted in.

"Unfortunately, Mr Riddle, "She stepped in front of him, guarding Minerva, "she does not now the counter curse, like she just said, because I have yet to show her it." adding a sickly sweet smile - like the ones she used at the orphanage - and grabbed Minerva by her arm, pulling her friend off the table. "Now if you'll excuse us, I think I'd better just do that now."

Not waiting for a response of any kind, Hermione began to drag Minnie out of the library, who didn't protest in the least.

After dragging Minnie out of the library, through several hallways, and into an empty one, she finally stopped. Minnie trying to catch her breath.

"Her...Hermione?"

"Eh..... I think it would be a good idea if I taught you the counter. yeah?"

"Are we actually going to take them off of them?" Minnie asked with a little grimace.

Hermione just snorted. "Of course not." then a small smirk graced her features, "They can try and figure it out themselves....... besides, it will wear off in a couple of hours anyway. It will, of course, have a little side effect, but that's nothing for _us_ to worry about."

* * *

Despite his annoyance from being interrupted in the library, and being left standing like an idiot, Tom couldn't couldn't help but be happy to be back in one of the very few classes that kept him from allowing his mind to wonder.

Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Now that was a class Tom Riddle owned.

Everyone was waiting outside the classroom waiting for the professor, Professor Merrythought, to come. He was taking longer than normal today. He usually got here round about the same time as the rest of the class.

Everyone seemed to be getting impatient. "When is that bloody fool going to get his arse here!" Orion moaned next to him.

Now there was something his 'friends' seemed to be doing an awful lot of lately...... moaning!

Just as Tom was about to tell the Black to shut it, the Professor came out in front of the students. "Sorry I'm late everyone! Got caught up in a conversation with Horace, and you all know what he can be like, so everyone inside."

Everyone began to gather into the classroom, taking their respective seats. Tom sat at the back whilst flanked by Orion and Antinon.

As everyone began getting their stuff out and ready, Merrythought began the class.

"Now. Today everyone, we will be talking about werewolves." A few groans were heard. "Now, now. Werewolves are a very interesting topic up for discussion." A few snorts.

Tom just rolled his eyes. Oh well, maybe not today.

"Ahh! Hermione! Nice to see you again dear, I see you will be taking my class this year! Excellent excellent."

Tom looked over to see Granger's face turning slightly red, "Er, thank you, Professor."

"Now, as I was saying-"

He was interrupted when Antinon raised his hand.

"Professor, really, what is there to discuss? There vile, cruel and disgusting half breeds. What else is there really to discuss? Apart from the fact they shouldn't be allowed to roam around free in the wizarding world." Antinon stated.

"Now, Dolohov, I'm sure there is many other th-"

"I agree with him, Professor"

Everyone's head turned round to look at Hermione Granger, who by now had turned herself round to look at Antinon. She looked calm, however, with one look in her eyes, Tom could see she was contorted in rage. It almost made him wince. But instead he chose to lean back and enjoy the show that was surely about to occur in front of him.

* * *

Hermione was positively steaming. She hated it when someone would down talk someone like Remus just because of something he turns into once a month. She had grown close to him over the summer, and he had been like an uncle/father/brother/mentor to her all in one. If she wasn't so angry, tears would of fallen by now as the image of him fighting Fenrir Greyback came back into her mind. She still didn't know whether or not he had survived the battle. She could only hope and prey he did.

"He's right......in most cases, they _can _be vile and cruel...... _once _a _month. _That, however, says nothing about who they are when they are just themselves and not under any control of the inner wolf. A lot of the werewolves today, were never given the option of becoming one, because they were attacked and bitten. It's not as if they have the option, is it?." She took a deep breath in an attempt to control herself. If there was one thing Hermione never had much control over, it was her anger. At least she knew she had made a decent point.

"Pfft! Please. Spear me. If people thought like that, don't you think that they would have fair rights by now?"

"No! Because a lot of the people at the ministry are too proud and stubborn to look past their own noses at things like this." Hermione shot back, even though what he said was partly true in ways.

"No wonder! They're nothing but a nuisance to our society! They don't deserve the time or effort."

"The only nuisance to our society, that I see, is you! What exactly do you do that's better? huh? Nothing! So keep your mouth shut and never _ever _disregard people that have to go through life with painful and forced transformations once every month! Especially when in _my_ presence!"

By this time, both students had managed to stand up at their tables. Everyone was looking at the pair with wide eyes. Tom looked impassive and the Professor looked ecstatic.

A round of applause was heard coming from the Professor. Hermione turned herself around and sat back down, calmness thrown completely out of the window. Throughout the rest of the class she could feel Dolohov's glare burning at the back of her neck.

* * *

"Well. Thats my essay finished." Hermione claimed as she screwed the lid down tight on her ink jar. "How far are you?"

"Just a few more lines left to go and I'll be done." Minnie said as she scribbled down the rest of her essay.

Okay, maybe they had managed to get themselves out of detention, but they still managed to earn themselves homework. A three foot essay on Thestrals.

Minerva snorted when she heard Hermione's stomach give out a loud growl. Hermione mock glared at her friend.

"That's what you get for skipping dinner and going to the library instead." Minnie stated in a sort of sing song voice.

"If I didn't we wouldn't have the books we need to do these essays on." Hermione retorted in the same type of voice.

Minerva just stuck out her tongue. Hermione let out a small chuckle. It really was weird being such good friends with a teenager McGonagall. Hermione wondered what had been the excuse for her turning so strict. It didn't matter, Hermione enjoyed getting to know the fun side to her Head of House.

Her stomach growled again in protest to her empty stomach. Hermione sighed then lifted up her top to reveal her flat tum. Looking down at it, Hermine pretended to talk. "Okay, you win."

She looked back up to Minerva whilst straightening out her top again. "I'm gonna nip down to the kitchens. Coming?"

"Hermione it's half ten! Its well past curfew." Minnie exclaimed.

Hermione smiled, she'd decided sometime last week to enjoy her war free time here and just act like herself rather than her rule obeying self. It was time Hermione Granger enjoyed her life a little bit more. "Yeah, I know. I'll make sure and not get caught. So are you coming or do you want me to bring you something up?"

Minnie sighed, knowing she had no chance in changing her friend's mind now that it was determined. "Can you bring me up some muffins? I want get this essay done tonight."

"Sure." Hermine chirped.

Hermione got up and put on her big, purple, fluffy slippers. Her slippers had been enchanted to match whatever night clothes she had on for the night. Tonight she had on baggy pyjama bottoms that went slightly past her waist and well past her feet. On top she had a purple, spaghetti strapped top that stopped at her waist, revealing just a little bit of her tum and belly button.

Her type of sleeping atire was very much different from what girls would normally wear, but she simply down right refused to give up her pyjamas. She basically transformed all of her itchy night gowns into her old pyjamas she wore in her own time.

She pulled on her white dressing gown, not bothering to tie it and pulled her hair into a messy pony tail.

"Back in Thirty." She claimed before exiting the dorm.

* * *

Tom Riddle, walked quietly as he patrolled the hallways. It was the second night being back at school and he had already taken points off three of the schools houses - only giving his house detention - for sneaking out and going for late night make out sessions, thoroughly disgusting himself in the process.

Apart from that, nothing much had really happened that night. Not that he expected anything to, but still, he was bored. Luckily, he only had this floor to do, then he could go back to his room and sleep.

Once he reached the end of the hall, he began to turn back in the direction of the main stair case. But just as he turned, he saw a small glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. Turning again, he found that there was no one there. Just to double check, Tom silently ran to the end of the hallway and peered around the corner. What he saw made him smirk. It was Hermione Granger sneaking off to god knows where.

He was about to call out to her, but then thought better of it. Instead, when she turned the corner, he followed behind.

* * *

R&R


	12. Chapter 12: Chocolate Cake

**Chapter 12 **

Hermione tip-toed as quietly as she could in the direction of the kitchens, although she was beginning to think that it wouldn't make much of a difference if she stomped down the hallways, it would be her stomach that gave her away. Hermione, however, wasn't as oblivious as people may think. She knew that someone was following her, and she already had four guesses as to who it was.

_I guess I have Draco to thank for turning me into such a pro....._

Hermione sighed, knowing that the kitchens would have to wait for now.

This time, when she turned the corner, Hermione put her back against the wall, giving her the advantage of stopping whoever has been following her when they decide to turn said corner. However, because she had been concentrating so much to her left, she failed to see the looming shadow at her right.

To her fright, a hand gripped itself around Hermione's neck, and pressed her further into the wall. Hermione had no choice but to face in the direction of her attacker. Now Hermione wasn't _as_ hocked when she saw none other than Antinon Dolohov sneering down at her.

He pressed his hand down harder on her neck as he began to speak. "You made a big mistake in Defence, Granger. Maybe now you'll learn never to embarrass me like that again."

Due to the fact, Hermione had clasped her hands around Dolohov's hand, Dolohov used his free one to easily slip out her wand from her dressing gown pocket. He waved it teasingly enfront of her before chucking it across the hallway and pulling out his own one.

_Well this isn't good....._

* * *

Tom watched on as Antinon chucked Hermione's wand across the hallway and pulled out his own one.

Part of him wanted to smirk, turn around and pretend he was never there, letting Antinon teach the little chit a thing or two about messing with Slytherins. But, to his utmost confusion, part of him wanted to blast Antinon's sorry arse to kingdom come.

Being a prefect, would give him the advantage to do both.

He could easily intervene, blast Antinon, and also perhaps use it as an advantage over Granger. She deserves as much, after the whole orphanage incident.

Tom's thoughts, however, were rudely interrupted when a loud moan and clatter was heard from around the corner.

When Tom turned, the sight he was met with almost made him want to bark with laughter.

* * *

Hermione had used legilimens on Antinon, hoping to get a good idea on what he planned to do. She had to resist rolling her eyes at the Slytherin's 'creativity'.

Antinon pressed his wand against Hermione's stomach. Hermione wanted nothing more than to hex his arse to 1996,only to start all over again. But she also wanted to keep her magic capabilities under wraps for the moment. Except, what Antinon didn't know was that Hermione had been brought up with muggles, giving her another advantage of sorts.

"I'm going to enjoy this Granger." Antinon smirked.

_So am I _Hermione thought with a smirk of her own.

"Cruc-"

As Antinon began the curse, Hermione brought her knee up and hit him hard on his groin. Antinon was made to drop his wand and bend over, holding onto his crotch. With his back bent, Hermione clasped her hands together and brought her elbows down on his back, making him stumble down lower. Hermione pushed him as far away from her as she could, making him drop to the floor against the opposite wall.

Hermine stood over him and whispered quietly to herself so no one else would hear her, "Payback's a bitch, huh?" Remembering the small, pink scar she had on her chest.

Hermione dusted off the imaginary dust from her night clothes, and made to walk away and retrieve her wand.

A small cough was heard from behind her. Hermione spun round at record speed only to find herself facing Tom Riddle.

"Miss Granger."

"Riddle."

"Care to explain why you're out after curfew?" Tom inquired coldly, one hand holding his wand by his side.

Hermione quirked an eye brow at him. "There's a moaning, wandless and pained fellow Slytherin of your's right in front of you and you're asking _me _why _I'm_ out after curfew?"

Tom didn't say anything, and didn't seem to really care about the Slytherin either.

"Hmmm....." another growl left Hermione's stomach. She looked back up at Tom. "Okay. Wait just a sec."

Hermine jogged slightly to where her wand had been thrown and picked it up, coming back over, she pointed it at the Slytherin. "Stubify." Hermione got his wand and placed it inside his robes, then she put a Dillusionment charm over him. She turned back to Tom, who now had quirked one of his own eyebrows at her. "How about we continue these questions..... at the kitchens? yes?"

Hermione didn't really wait for his responce before she started heading off again in the direction of the kitchens. Well....... she basically ran there.

_

* * *

_

_Well that was interesting_

Tom thought as he calmly walked in the direction of the kitchens. He guessed that Hermione had probably got there by now, judging by the speed she took off at. Naturally, anyone would be curious as to how she, a new student, would know her way to the kitchens, but according to the information Malfoy had given him, she had been here for nearly a week before the term had started. Leaving him with the conclusion that Hogwarts must of been one of the first places she came to after the orphanage.

He turned the last corner to the kitchens, only to see an impatient Hermione standing there, arms folded and tapping her foot. "What took you so long!" She seethed.

Tom smirked slightly. "Well, I was hardly going to make a fool out of myself by running here, now was I."

Hermione glared at him before turning round to face the portrait of the food bowl. Stretching up, she tickled the pare. Tom couldn't help but notice how, as she stretched, some of her top rode up her stomach, giving him a perfect view of the soft, creamy skin of her flat stomach. He had to try and shake the inviting thoughts from his head as the portrait door swung open.

"Why did you wait for me anyway?" Tom asked as he held the door open for her.

"Less noise." She answered simply as she passed him.

He was slightly curious, after he and Hermione had entered, as all the house elves began to run over and greet Hermione. They practically surrounded her.

"Hello, Mistress Hermione! What can Snippy do for you!?" A small elf asked, beaming up at her.

A small laugh escaped Hermione's lips. "How about you all gather up some utensils and ingredients? I'm in the mood for some of my gran's famous chocolate cake."

Hermione told them what she needed and they all began to bustle about getting her what she needed.

Tom came up beside her and asked, "Since when do house elves allow people to do their own cooking? Let alone talk to them like a friend and not master?"

Hermione smiled slightly and looked up at him. "Since I told them to. I do not want to be treated like a Lord and Master. I come in here quite often, so they got used to it. Also...... no one but_ I_ can master Granny Sue's Chocolate cake." She smiled more, which Tom couldn't help but find positively endearing.

Another house elf came running up to Hermione. "Everything is ready for Miss Hermione."

Hermione looked down at him. "Thank you, Lotty. I'll be there in a moment." Lotty smiled proudly, more than Tom had ever seen a house elf smile, then ran back off with the others.

"Well." Hermione sighed as she again looked back up to Tom. Tom raised his eye brows at her. "I'm gonna be here for a while, so........ "she grinned, and Tom didn't fail to see the mirth hidden in her chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly, something was chucked in his face. "So put on the apron and you can interrogate me while I bake, and you help." She winked at him before she turned and headed over to where everything was set up. Leaving a startled and worried Tom Riddle behind her.

Tom Riddle, however, was never one to back down from a challenge.

* * *

Why was she acting like this? Hermione Granger had no idea. Although, somewhere down the line, she felt that maybe treating Tom Riddle like an ordinary teenage boy would be a whole different, and perhaps a better experience, than if she treated him like his older self. She knew that he had already killed four people, but still. She needed to see.

Tying her apron, Hermione turned to see if said boy was even up for it. To her shock and utter amazement, he actually _was! _She didn't actually think he would even consider it, but here he was making his way over. Hermione tried to keep her thoughts intact as she watched him take off his robe and jumper, leaving him still in his shirt and trousers. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Hermione had to turn around quickly before she visibly began to drool.

_Why in Gods name does he go around looking like an inbred serpent, when he could go around looking like _that!

Trying to act completely unaffected, Hermione turned around again. "What? No apron?" She asked innocently.

"No force on earth could make me wear that thing." He answered simply.

Hermione snorted. "Good. I'd be slightly worried if you did wear it." Hermione could of sworn she saw a small twitch at the side of his lips, but played it for her imagination.

"Well, Mr Riddle, you can start by breaking two eggs into that bowl over there." She pointed to said bowl. She mentally rolled her eyes when she saw he was trying to look like he knew what he was doing. "Do you know what I mean?"

Tom looked blank. He looked back at her and then said, "How about I work with the flour?"

_Aww, he sounds almost hopeful. _

Hermione sighed, she looked at him, "Here. Give me one of them." Tom handed her an egg. Hermione took the bowl. "This is what I mean when I say 'break an egg', okay?"

Hermione, skillfully, cracked the egg open and allowed the contents to fall into the bowl. Hermione picked up another egg and passed it to him. "Now you try."

Hermione noticed that he looked almost proud when he did it perfectly. Hermione smiled proudly as she added the rest of the ingredients to the bowl. She then grabbed a second bowl and put in some icing sugar, cocoa powder and soft margarine, then she handed it to Tom along with a wooden spoon. "How about we sit down and mix these, while you do your little interragation that you've been wanting to do."

They sat down at the table and began mixing.

* * *

It was plainly obvious to both of them what had happened that night, and also why she was out after curfew. Therefor, Tom decided he would start with what he really wanted to know. Before he could stop himself, he bluntly asked, "Why were you at the orphanage?"

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" He heard her murmur, before she sighed and put her bowl on top of the table. "My home had been attacked." She started. Tom put his own bowl down and waited for her to continue. "Me and my Mum where at home when it was invaded by followers of Grindewald. Mum had pushed me into a cuboard in the kitchen and handed me her necklace. She said it was an emergency port key, that would take me to a random town somewhere in London. She used her wand and shot out a spell at me before she closed the door. The door had been slightly ajar, and the last thing I saw before I was pulled away by the port key was my mum being hit by the killing curse."

What Tom was oblivious to, however, was the fact that Hermione was actually only telling the half truth.

"I think you have a fairly good idea as to how the rest of it goes from there on." She finished calmly.

She wiped a small tear away from her eye as she stood up and gave a little cough. Tom looked up to see her smiling slightly. "Come on. I think its about time we got this in the oven."

Tom stood also, mentally kicking himself for being such a nosey bastard.

* * *

Talking about her feelings to someone had always made Hermione feel better about a situation. But the depressed air that seemed to now be hanging about the pair, was really beginning to annoy Hermione.

They had put the cake mixture into the oven about ten minutes ago. Another fifteen to twenty minutes and it should be complete. Now they were just cleaning off the units. Tom still didn't seem to see the point in doing it when the house elves would gladly take their place, but with one silent glare from Hermione, he was cleaning right next to her. That same glare had always worked with people like Harry, Ron, Neville and co. So it was good to know it still worked even in this time line.

She really needed to lift the mood somehow. She found that he wasn't really all that bad when he relaxed. An idea sprung to mind as she spotted a wet table cloth.

When his back turned, Hermione made for the table cloth and started to twist it. When it was twisted as tight as it could go. Hermione held one end with a tight grip and pulled with her other hand as far as she could. With one eye closed and her tongue out slightly, she took aim. Hoping to hit his shoulder. She released.

Hermione eyes widened in horror, however, when Tom spun round and easily caught the whipping end with his hand. Hermione stared at him like a child who had just been caught with their hand in the cooky jar. Tom just smirked. "You really do tend to underestemate me, Granger."

Hermione mock glared at him. She tugged on the cloth as if to get it back, but found that he wasn't letting go. "Firstly, _Tom, _my name is _Hermione. _And lastly, give me the cloth back." She tugged harder.

"As you wish. _Hermione._" Just as she made to tug again, Tom let go of the cloth, causing her to loose her balance. A small shriek left her lips as she toppled backwards. Instead of the ground, however, she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back up.

Cheeks reddening, Hermione murmured a small thank you, before starting to wipe across the unit.

"No need to thank me. I've gotten used to girls falling for me."

Hermione gaped at his cheek and playfully whacked him across the shoulder.

All sorts of thoughts were running through Hermione's mind. The main one being_: I'm standing here in a kitchen, bantering with the young Lord Voldemort. My life just gets stranger and stranger._

* * *

_Since when do I act like this!? _Tom thought furiously to himself.

He never acted like this! and with a Gryffindor no less! He was supposed to be cold and ruthless. The leader of his knights! He wasn't someone who baked cakes late at night with a pretty Gryffindor. What would people say if they were to see him like this!? After only knowing the girl for about a week and a half, he seemed to start acting differently around her, and he hadn't a clue why! For the first time in Tom Riddle's life, he was thoroughly confused with himself.

* * *

"I must say. That for a Slytherin and Gryffindor, I would have to rate this ten out of ten."

Hermione and Tom were now sitting down at the kitchen's table, very uncomfortable at that moment. Both students were completely covered in flour and cocoa powder. Tom's face was - thanks to Hermione - covered in Chocolate Butter Icing, and Hermione's face was - thanks to Tom - also covered in Chocolate Butter Icing. They were currently watching as Horace Slughorn sat at the other end of the table, eating a large chunk of their chocolate cake.

* * *

R&R


	13. Chapter 13: Lying Ass

**Chapter 13 **

Transfiguration.

Now here's a class Tom Riddle could learn to like.

Too bad he hated the teacher.

Tom silently sighed as he sat down at his desk at the front of the classroom. Professor Albus Dumbledore thought it would be a great learning experience to make up a seating plan. Therefor, on his time table, next to Transfiguration, was the table number and name of his partner. And he was 'oh so lucky' enough to get put next to McGonagall, at the bloody front!

What made things worse though, was that he was extremely tired and there was an over growing chance that he would wind up snapping at the Gryffindor prefect more than usual. It had been well past midnight when he got back to his common room.

Minerva sat down next to him. "Riddle." She stated curtly. Tom didn't even bother answering her, but when he looked over to her he noticed that a lot of her hair was sticking out at odd places and ends. When he concentrated hard enough, he could almost feel a sort electrical aura come from her body. Before he could ponder the thought further, Dumbledore started the class.

"Welcome students." Profesor Dumbledore stood enfront of the class, "It's nice to see I will be teaching so many people this year." He smiled, eyes twinkling to such an extent it made Tom want to cringe. "As you'll of noticed in a lot of your classes so far, you've just been reviewing to see what you've remembered over the summer. Well, always one to break tradition, we'll get down to some practical work today, and then we might do a short review during your next single period."

His eye brows furrowed when he looked across the classroom. Dumbledore then turned to face Minerva. "Miss McGonagall? I don't suppose you know where Miss Granger is, do you?"

Tom, himself, then turned to look around the classroom where he also noticed the missing Gryffindor. He then turned to Minerva. He, without people's notice, attempted to slide away slightly from the girl. She looked about ready to explode.

"Hermoine, sir, should either be here very shortly or not at all."

As if on cue, the doors banged open. Everyone turned to face the back of the room. A smirk played across Tom's lips as he looked at the sight before him amused.

Hair pulled back into a messy bun. Face red from running. Clothes ajar. Hermione Granger made her way into class, and boy did she look pissed. Hermione stormed up to Dumbledore and shoved a note into his hand, before she headed down and sat next to her new partner, Orion Black.

* * *

The class had been fairly easy enough for Tom. They were just using different transfiguration spells that they had learned through their years at Hogwarts. So, to Tom, it was basically like an _overall _revision.

Tom was heading down to the great hall when he felt something grab his shoulder. He didn't have much chance to retaliate before he was pulled inside an empty class room.

He raised his eye brows mockingly when he realised it was actually Hermione who had pulled him inside. She stood there glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No." She breathed deeply, trying to get her anger back in check. "Have you spoken to Slughorn since last night?"

Tom looked at her with a mixture of interest and confusion. "No."

"Good!" She shouted back, making Tom step back warily. "You wanna know why I was late? On my way here, Slughorn stopped me, said he needed to have a quick _chat _with me. Right? And you wanna know what the talk was about? It was all about how I should not let my studies _FALTER _due to any relationships that I may find myself in whilst at this school!"

Hermione let out a loud huff as she sat on a table and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Tom looked about ready to start laughing. He pressed his lips together, preventing such an outburst.

Hermione wasn't as oblivious. "HA! I wouldn't even bother to think about laughing if I were you. If that was the sort of talk _I _got, wait till it comes to speaking to his _star _pupil."

Tom sobered up immediately. She had a point there. This time Hermione was the one to smirk. "Doesn't sound too appealing, does it?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, I'm going for lunch. I just wanted to warn you to try and stay clear of the buffoon for a while." She got up and walked back towards the door. "What do you have next anyway?"

Tom looked up at her. "Divination. Why?"

Hermione snorted. "What ever possessed you to take such a class?" Except she really wasn't looking for and answer. Hermione knew that Voldemort had a thing for prophecies. "Well. I guess I'll see you around, Tom."

Tom watched as Hermione left the room.

_She really should check the time tables. _Tom thought with a smirk.

_Lying ass. _Hermione thought as she shut the door behind her.

However, Hermione grinned to herself as an idea popped into her head.

Spinning on her heels, Hermione re-opened the classroom door. "Tom?"

Tom looked up at her quizzically. "Yes?"

Hermione smiled at him innocently. "Well, it's just...." Hermione looked down, faining nervousness. "I have a free period..... and.... well..... I don't have much to do, so would it be okay....if I maybe walked you to your next class of Divination?" She looked at him hopefully.

_Oh bugger. _Tom inwardly grimaced.

* * *

"So...." Tom started as they walked up to the Divination classroom. There was no possible way to get his ass out of it, so all he could do was answer 'yes'. Luckily she hadn't requested to sit in on the class, or else he really would of been screwed. "Any idea as to why I felt that I would end up being electrocuted if I sat too close to McGonagall in Transfiguration today."

He watched as Hermione screwed up her face in what could only be called a grimace.

"Well......er...... you know how we didn't get to bed for quite a while last night?" he nodded, "well, I slept in this morning, and Minnie tried to get me up. I'm not really the type of person you want to be near in the morning. Especially when I'm sleep deprived. I kind of zapped her with shocking hex."

She looked up to see Tom looking down at her with his eye brow raised. "A_ shocking_ hex? What hex did you actually use that could be described as 'shocking'?"

Hermione looked at him innocently and smiled. "Exactly that. A shocking hex. I haven't had the chance to apologize to her yet....... I'll probably do that in our next class together....."

Before the pair knew it, they were standing outside the Divination classroom. "Well have fun in _Divination, _Tom." Hermione tried not to snort. "You better get in there before you're late." As if on cue, the final bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Eh, yeah, sure. Well, it was nice of you to offer me the company and all, so I guess you can, er... leave .... now."

Tom was hoping she'd leave, meaning he wouldn't have to chance walking into a class of god knows, 'what' years.

"Yup..... Well? Are you going in or what." Hermione was thanking the gods for gifting her with such acting skills. She was, after all, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing there and then.

"Err.... yes, I guess so."

_Oh, fuck it. _Tom inwardly sighed to himself. _I'm a well respected pupil. I little bit of charm, a good excuse, and then I can get to the library._

Wanting to just get it over and done with, Tom opened the classroom door and stepped in, making sure to shut it behind him. To his ultimate relief, it was only some third years. The profesor, Professor Nector, looked at him half quizzically, and half annoyed.

Tom used the first thing that came to his head. "Sorry for not knocking profesor." Tom bowed his head slightly in a sign of fake respect. "Professor Slughorn wanted me to do the honours of asking you to the next Slugclub party. He wasn't sure if he'd already asked you, so he wanted me to make extra sure." A charming smile placed itself across his features.

Professor Nector looked at her favourite pupil and also smiled. "Yes, Tom. Horace has already asked, but thank you anyway for checking."

"It's perfectly alright professor. See you in class." Tom turned and walked out of the classroom.

_Peice of cake, _He thought cockily as he began to walk away from the classroom.

"Wow, that must of been one quick class."

Tom turned at the full blown sarcasm, only to see Hermione standing there with her arms crossed and foot tapping. She had seen the whole thing with the charm that seemed to be turning into one of her specialities. She walked up to him, sighed, shook her head, and walked past him.

_How the fuck did she end up in Gryffindor?_

* * *

"TOM!"

Tom groaned a he heard his name being called. When he turned to face the caller, he tried not to visibly turn pale as he saw Slughorn bustling up to him.

"Profesor Slughorn." Tom greeted, deciding on an impassive look. He waited patiently as Slughorn ran over.

"Tom, my boy. I'v been....."He caught his breath. "I've been meaning to talk to you about last night...... oh! And apologize."

"Appolagize, Profesor?" Tom's brows furrowed.

"Yes. I realised that I had eaten most of your cake and had only left you the two slices..... but anyway, that's not what's important. I saw you two walking together earlier," Tom's eyes widened slightly. "Granger and you have gotten pretty close in these mear two days, eh Tom?" Slughorn winked at him. Tom was pretty sure that his attempt to keep the small amount of colour in his face had failed completely by now.

Tom decided that his best option was to remain silent.

"Well, I won't keep you long as I'm sure you will be busy during your free period."

_Well you hit the nail on the head with that comment.... _Tom thought annoyed.

"I only have two questions and some advise for you, then you may go. Firstly, Tom. You are sixteen now, soon to turn seventeen, if I am correct, and I realise that when a boy reaches this stage in life, emotions tend to take over...."

Yup, Tom had definitely gone pale.

"All I want you to do, is make sure that you stick to your guns and do well in your studies. You have much potential, Tom, and I would hate to see you get distracted by such things. I'm not saying you should stop seeing other young women..... such as Miss Granger...... but just don't let your school work drop. I'm sure people like her will be doing the same and keeping to their school work." Slughorn placed an arm around Tom's shoulder, and beamed at him. Tom pressed his lips together in order to stop himself from snapping at the man. "On _that _note, Miss Granger is new to this school and on her first day showed she can be an intelligent young woman. I have also heard many great things about her from the other profesors who had been here for a few weeks before term and they have told me all about what a delightful young woman she can be. After seeing this all first hand, I decided to envite her to join the Slugclub. Miss Granger shall be coming to our small 'Welcome Back' party, but she keeps insisting on bringing her friend Miss McGonagall........ Now. Not that I hold anything against her, but I think it would be best seeing her there with someone much better suited. And this, my boy, is where you come in. I would like it if you would accompany Miss Granger to the party."

Tom took a deep breath, calming his anger. "Are you sure professor? I don't think Miss Granger would apprecia-"

"Nonsence.... Nonsence." Slughorn waved it off with his other hand. "I'm sure you'd make the perfect pair at the party."

Slughorn was completely oblivious to the growing anger bubbling up in Tom's body. "Well, now that that's sorted, I have one last thing to ask of you..... _and _Miss Granger."

Tom's eyes widened at that one. What the hell was the man planning now?

"I would like it if the two of you could make a few more batches of that _beautiful _Chocolate Cake for the party."

* * *

R&R


	14. Chapter 14: Unusual Patronus

WARNING! This message goes out to all the original readers of this story. This will be the last recognisable chapter that I post. The rest, starting from Chapter 15, will be completely new, and unread by all! Okay? Good! Just so you know! lol :P

Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 14**

Hermione looked on, amused at the sight she was greeted with.

Minnie was standing nervously outside Hermione's bed, that still had their curtains drawn, and seemed to be trying to decide whether or not to try and wake her up again this morning. Hermione, however, had gotten plenty of sleep that night and had woken up at her usual 6:30. Hermione didn't have a clue, but that was always the time when she got up. Yesterday morning was a one off. Obviously, because Minnie didn't know her any better, she must of got the impression that Hermione Granger is a late sleeper.

Hermione stifled her laughter as she saw Minnie straighten herself up and take a deep breath and reached forward to open the curtains. She even had her_ wand _out!

Hermione decided that now would probably be a good time to let herself be known. She tutted loudly. "Are you sure you weren't sorted into Hufflepuff and just got lost on your first night?"

Ouch. Talk about hitting at her pride Hermione!

Minnie spun round to face Hermione. She looked surprised at first, but then she went into defensive mode. Hermione might have to give Minnie a slight lesson on decent retorts later on. "And are you sure you didn't bewitch the hat, when you clearly belong in Slytherin?" She said smugly.

Okay. A very _long _lesson. But hey! Hermione can't blame the girl for trying.

"What can I say? I'm a girl of many traits." Hermione shrugged. She then grinned when Minnie stuck her tongue out at her. "So are we heading down to get some breakfast or what?"

"Wouldn't you much rather go down to the kitchens?"

It was Hermione's turn to stick her tongue out. Hermione may trust Minnie, but she had yet to tell her about the whole Tom Riddle and Chocolate Cake ordeal. All she said was that professor Slughorn had walked in on her when she was making her way out of the kitchens and had decided to give her an official greeting to the school. Thankfully, she bought it. Along with her apology for shocking her that morning.

"So what class do you have first this morning, anyways?" Hermione asked as they entered the common room and made their way towards the entrance.

"Charms.......you?"

"Same." Hermione stated as she held the door open for Minnie to walk through first.

* * *

"So, whats the charms teacher like here then?" Hermione asked conversationally as they waited outside the classroom door, ten minutes before it was due to even start.

"Her name's Professor Eileen.... she's a real cow to be honest." Hermione nodded as she listened to Minnie telling her about the Charms professor. By the sounds of things, she really. Did. Not. Like. Her.

Hermione eyes widened slightly when she saw the classroom door open and half of said profesor's body stood out, arms folded and eyebrows arched looking at Minnie's back.

"She's pure evil, I mean, even say something she doesn't agree with and you'll find yourself with hardly any house points left-"

"Eh, Minnie. I think you should-"

"And she's got this ridiculous hat that she wears _all _the time," She continued as if she hadn't even heard Hermione. "Honestly, Hermione, you're going to hate her. You'll wind up regretting that you took this subject. I do! If I didn't need it, trust me, I would of dropped it by now because of her."

Hermione had tried many times to interrupt her friend, but was failing miserably.

"All in all, she's a complete and utter bi-"

"MINNIE!"

"What!?"

Hermione shook her head as she gripped her friend's shoulders and forcefully spun her round. Hermione didn't need to see, to know that Minnie's face had paled.

As for Professor Eileen, she had remained indifferent to the whole thing, Hermione had a feeling that she was the only one to actually notice the burning rage implanted in the profesor's eyes.

"It's very nice to know you think so highly of me, Miss McGonagall." She said icily. Some of the slytherins, that had gathered by now, snickered, while the Gryffindors cringed or even glared at Minnie. "40 points from Gryffindor. Five for every negative comment you had been able to say in the space of just two minutes."

From there she turned back into the classroom. Everyone else took it as the signal to enter as well.

Once everyone was seated, Professor Eileen stood up on the small stand she had at the front of the class and readied herself for the class. Hermione found herself eyeing the very ridiculous - as Minnie had described it earlier - looking hat on top of her head. It was a mixture of rainbow colours and swirls with gold a silver stars imprinted on it. Hermione couldn't help but realise that only Dumbledore would be able to pull something like that off.

"Today class, I thought we would start off with a bit of a challenge. I will not bore myself with a review. If you want to do well, then you should have studied yourselves, I will not waste such valuable time with such O.W.L. class things." She waved her wand, and writing began to appear. "How many of you are familiar with the Patronus Charm?"

Some gasps were heard in the classroom. Hermione just looked confused. Wasn't that seventh year stuff?

Hermione didn't realise that she had said it out loud, when the Professor turned to her sharply.

"Five points from Gryffindor, for speaking out of tongue. Your quite right, Miss Granger. But in case you didn't realise, this is _advanced _Charms. If you are incapable of such a level, then maybe you should speak to your head of house about your time table." Then she added, "Welcome to Charms."

Hermione fought to compose herself and her breathing. She was totally out of line! Some of the Slytherins had smirks on their faces, as she looked around, she even noticed that Tom looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

Hermione's anger soon left her, however. This professor, obviously, didn't know a thing about the pupil she was dealing with. Maybe Hermione could enjoy today's class after all.

"Alright everyone." The professor started again. She gestured for everyone to stand up. Once everyone was standing, she used her wand to push all the desks towards the the room's walls. "Everyone get in a line. I want it to be Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor, got it? Good."

Groaning, everyone got into line. Hermoine noticed that Tom was now standing behind her. "Enjoying the class?" Tom asked. Hermione could just sense the smugness.

"Why yes, it's positively delightful." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Tom chuckled behind her, but then she felt him leaning forward slightly. Bringing his mouth closer to her right ear. "We need to talk later. See me in the library after class."

Hermione did good in hiding the shudder she felt running down her neck. She turned, raising one of her eye brows. She nodded her her head slightly. She was definitely curious as to why, and what he wanted to talk to her about. She would just have to wait and see.

Hermione stood and watched for about twenty minutes as people kept taking shots at the charm. No one had been able to do it so far. Minnie had gotten the furthest and managed to produce a small, silver, swirl of mist. She earned Gryffindor a point.

Now it was Hermione's turn. Hermione stepped forward and stood next to Eileen.

"So you're going to give it a try after all, Miss Granger?" She mocked.

_Minnie was right. She is a bitch._

Hermione thought up the same memory she had used the first time she had successfully made her patronus. She could see the entire troll scene play out in her head. The first time he had made herself any true friends.

Harry and Ron.

The small smile dropped from her face just as it began. Her eyes shut.

She couldn't stop the new images from attacking her head.

_Hermione watched devastated as Ron fell to the floor in front of Ginny, he had taken the killing curse for his sister._

_"RON!!" Ginny and Hermione screamed in unison before Ginny was hit with another crucio and Hermione battled with Bellatrix._

Another one...

_"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she ran towards the fallen body of The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_She ignored the curses that where flung at her. She was running so fast they missed her by only millimetres._

_Once she reached Harry's body, almost all of the bloody great hall was practically dancing the salsa. "No, please Harry, not you." Hermione sobbed into Harry hair as she cradled his body in her arms._

Anger, instead, took over Hermione as she struggled to find a happy memory that didn't lead to something that made her want to blast something to hell and back or cause her to break down on the spot.

"Today, Miss Granger." the professor drawled.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She had just about enough of Eileen. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw the obvious anger in Hermione's eyes. Tears streamed down her cheaks.

But it wasn't the anger or tears that had them all gazing. No. It was the fact that Hermione's eyes had changed from their warm chocolate brown, to a light amber and if you looked close enough you could almost see strikingly blue sparks there. Everyone in the room had moved to a different angle in the room, wanting to see the show.

_They didn't deserve to die..... some of them were only sixteen! They hadn't done anything to deserve it! No one had! Not Harry, not Ron, not Neville, Luna, Sirius, Cedric, NOBODY! I love you guys so much! I always will._

With her love, anger and her friend's love all mixed in her, Hermione raised her wand and then belted out, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Everyone watched in awe and amazement. Even Hermione wasn't expecting this, and was also shocked.

Instead of a silver otter. A large, great Tiger leaped out of her wand growling.

And it wasn't even a usual Tiger, let alone a usual Patronus. It wasn't silver, the mist surrounding the animal was blue. The Tiger itself was actually silver, with deep blue stripes for fur.

* * *

Tom was speechless. Never in his life had he seen something like this. He had read plenty on Patronus', but there had never been anything on this.

He had to admit, that he loved the look on the professor's face when she saw Hermione's tiger. The look was priceless. He had a feeling that she would be leaving Hermione alone for quite some time now.

He continued to watch amazed, as Hermione dropped her wand. Her patronus disappeared. He even noticed that her eye colour had finally gone back to it's chocolate brown. Her eyes hadn't lifted it's gaze from the spot the Tiger had been.

He wasn't able to ponder the thought of her patronus for very long though.

As soon as he saw her eyes roll back, he was by her side in time for her to faint right into his arms.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she heard people talking around her. Slowly she opened her eyes, but found herself shutting them again tightly. It was way too bright. She could already feel the starting of a head ache coming along.

Whoever was there must of noticed, because she soon heard someone asking for the lights to be dimmed.

Hermione opened her eyes again and was now able to keep them open. The first thing she noticed was all the white around her.

_Great. Trust me to wind up in the hospital not even a week into term. _

Next she noticed that Dippet, Dumbledore, Madame Lara, and Eileen were seated around her. She could see Tom standing against the wall in the background. Madame Lara stood up and handed her a vile with a pink liquid in it, before starting to bustle around her and check her temperature.

Hermione downed the potion, feeling her head ache disappear.

All Hermione did was sit there. Why was she here exactly? Had she fainted? All she could currently remember was standing in front of Professor Eileen, about to do her patronus.

"Nice to see you looking so well, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling like mad.

Hermione looked at him strangely. "Eh, thank you, Professor." Hermione replied slowly. "Forgive me.... but why am I here? Did something happen when I was in charms?"

"Yes, something most definitely did!" Eileen stated loudly. "You di-"

"Now, now, Fiorra. There's no need to go into a rage about it all." Dippet interrupted.

Hermione was getting annoyed now. "Could someone please just tell me whats going on?" She didn't fail in sounding annoyed.

"Well, my dear." Dumbledore started, "When you were in charms, just before you were about to do your charm...."

From there on, Hermione listened intently to what Dumbledore was telling her. By the end of it, Hermione was completely shocked. How on earth had she managed that?

"Profesor, I-I-" Hermione sighed. "Sir, I haven't a clue as to how I managed that."

Eileen looked at Hermione as if she didn't believe her. Dippet's eyes furrowed. Madame Lara looked confused.

And surprise, surprise. When Hermione looks at Dumbledore, his eyes are twinkling.

_That can't be healthy....._

Madame Lara thought it necessary to interrupt the growing silence. "Well, if you three are done here, I think it would be best if you let Miss Granger get some sleep and she'll be back in class tomorrow. So be out with you."

As Hermione watched the headmaster and profesors leave she sent a silent 'thank you' towards Lara, who winked back at Hermione in reply, making her smile.

* * *

When Tom saw Madame Lara make her way back to her office he decided that now would be a good opportunity to talk with Hermione. Something he had - admittedly - been dreading all day now.

"Granger?"

He watched as Hermione's head snapped to his direction. "Granger? Gee, nice to see you too, _Riddle._" she rolled her eyes.

Tom inwardly winced. Not the best way to start things. "Yeah, well..... Remember I asked you to meet me in the library, after lunch, to talk?"

She gave a small nod in the affirmative. Tom continued, "Slughorn had a chat with me earlier yesterday...." He got slightly irritated when he saw her expression turn to mirth. "Its not funny. I basically got the same talk as you did, only with.... a bit more."

"A bit more?" Hermione leaned forward from her sitting position, curious as a cat. "What else could he possibly add?"

Tom coughed. He thought that by asking her this way, she would be able to figure it out for herself and there would be no reason for her to be angry with him. "Well, firstly, Slughorn requested that we made some more Chocolate Cake for his party."

Hermione snorted.

"And lastly..... Hermione. Would you like to go to Slughorn's party with me?"

He watched anxiously as Hermione gaped at him. Eyes wide, and her cheeks turning a small shade deeper.

It didn't take long.

Immediately, her face contorted in anger. "Oh no he didn't....."

He watched in half amusement and half worry, as Hermione got up from her bed. At first it looked as if she was about to charge right at him, but he was relieved when she stormed off right _past_ him and out the infirmary.

_Well that went well._

He turned and strolled out of the Hospital Wing. It didn't take a master mind to guess where she was off to. Hell, maybe even Malfoy could guess.... well, maybe on his third guess.

Not in any rush, Tom made his way down in the direction of the dungeons.

* * *

R&R


	15. Chapter 15: Enraged

Wow! I'm totally shocked at all the reviews I've been getting lately since I brought this story back up! :) It's been great!

Yes, admittedly, the last few chapters have been a bit rushed, but can you blame me? lol.

I just want to take this oppertunity to say a big thank you to all those who reviewed my story! And an even bigger thank you to all the original readers for actually forgiving me! :) Means a lot!

I love all of you guys!

I have to give a BIG, MASSIVE shout out to **IcyLugia101 **(hun, how many times have you changed your name now? ;P) Hope you enjoy the _new _update, it's all for you! lol! So I expect a review! hehe. And Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, Happy Valentine's day to you too! (you forgot Happy Birthday! lol! It was in December ^_^)

This chapter was actually written out a few days ago, before I'd updated chapter 14 ^_^

ENJOY! :)

**Chapter 15**

Tom would never let it show, but he was desperately hoping that he would get down to the dungeons in time to see Hermione blowing up in front of Slughorn. It was sure to be a promising show. He walked quickly, yet calmly, with his hands clasped behind his back. Making a bee line for the over stuffed professor's room.

He was only a couple of turns away form said room, when he heard a loud bang.

When no one else was around him, Tom picked up his speed slightly.

He had just reached the classroom door when it quickly swung open, doing a good job in stumping his foot.

Tom's face went beat red, and he bit his lip in an attempt to suppress the need to cry out. The door swung back and he was able to catch a glimpse of Hermione's retreating figure. When she was out of sight, Tom was able to let out a slow and shaky breath.

Straightening himself, and making himself more composed, Tom turned to the now shut door. He knocked three times.

"Come in?"

Tom furrowed his eyebrows. It sounded more like a question.

Tom opened and entered. What he saw, he most certainly didn't expect.

"Ahh, Tom, my boy. Thank goodness it's only you."

Tom looked around, resisting his urge to laugh. Hermione had 'blown up' alright.

Slughorn's desk was in pieces. Bits of it lying all over the place. Everything that had been on the desk looked either burnt or smashed. Slughorn himself looked rather burnt. His mustache was stretched out, now tinted in black. His suit was a little scruffy and seemed to be covered in soot. And much to his own amusement, the old man's bald patch had grown wider, with soot also covering the bald part.

"Sir. What on earth happened?" Tom fained concern as he made his way across the room.

"Miss Granger was not too pleased with the party plans." Slughorn said shakily as he stood and attempted to dust himself off.

Tom cast a quick 'repairo' on the desk, and watched as it pieced itself back together again.

"What exactly happened in here, sir?" Tom asked, hiding the knowing smirk form his face.

The flustered professor came out from behind his fixed desk and stood in front of Tom, arms folded across his chest, leaning against the desk. A thoughtful look graced his features. "She just charged in here. Screaming all the way. When she finally stopped screaming at me, she demanded I gave her an exclamation for trying to make her a date, when she'd already told me she planned to come with her new friend. I tried to explain myself, but then she got really defensive about Miss McGonagal. The next thing I knew, my desk had blown up in my face, and she'd charged away and out the room." Slughorn shook his head. "Amazing."

Tom raised his eyebrows at him. "Amazing?"

"Yes. She truly is amazing. Beauty, intelligence, power, and tempered. Quite a catch you've got yourself, Tom. A true Gryffindor Lioness."

_More like a tigeress. _Tom thought.

Slughorn stepped forward and threw his right arm over Tom's shoulders. "I still hope to see you accompanying her to the party. You would make such a wonderful couple. I simply can_not_ wait to introduce you both to some of my friends."

Tom inwardly groaned. _He wasted no time at all in turning to _that _particular subject. _The teacher was still serious about the whole date thing. _For being the head of Slytherin, he's bloody well stubborn._

"Professor, I hope you understand that there is little chance of her liking this idea, let alone actually agreeing to it." Tom reminded him. The teacher only had to think back to ten minutes ago to realise that.

"Yes, I noticed that today."

Both of them walked towards the door again. Tom trying not to show his outward disgust at having the man's arm draped over him, or his relief when the man stepped forward and slightly away from him. The man seriously needed a shower. He smelt like burnt rubber.

"But I do believe that she has a chance of coming around in the end. Just give her some time."

Trying not to sigh in annoyance, Tom nodded stiffly. Slughorn pushed the door open for him before saying, "Thank you my boy. You were a great help."

Tom began to leave, but just before he started to walk away down the hallway, he was stopped by Slughorn's hand on his shoulder. Tom turned to find the old man giving him a rather sad and concerned look.

Tom was confused at first.

That is....... until Slughorn actually opened his mouth.

"I'm I really that fat?"

* * *

Hermione stomped around the castle for a good half hour, until she finally allowed herself to calm down. Maybe Madame Lara had been right when she suggested that Hermione needed to get some sleep. All the anger and magic she had used up today was finally gaining on her.

Hermione was silently thankful that most people seemed to still be in class and would therefor miss her dragging herself on the way to the Gryffindor common room.

She was only half way there when she finally decided to stop walking altogether and just lean against the wall for a couple of minutes. A loud yawn escaped her lips.

"Someone looks tired."

Hermione barely managed to turn her head to look at him. "That, Mr Riddle, is a great understatement."

She vagely heard him chuckle before he stood next to her.

"That was quite the mess you left in Slughorn's room earlier. I couldn't possibly imagine why you would do such a thing." She _could _however see the smirk on his face as he said those words.

"I'll give you three gue-...[yawn]... guesses."

"Does it have anything to do with what I asked earlier?" Tom asked amused.

"Maybe."

"You called him fat?"

"I'm an honest person."

Tom snorted at that one. Hermione could no longer look at him, it took too much energy. Her head turned back round into a position that wouldn't strain her. She'd be lucky if she even made it to the common room. Maybe letting her temper get a hold of her earlier had been a bit of a mistake. Especially seeing as it had channeled, and then used her magic up.

Maybe she should start meditating.... or try out a Yoga class, or something.

She barely had time to register the fact that her legs were beginning to give out before she suddenly felt an arm go round her shoulders, and another one position itself just below her rear. She felt herself lifted from the ground.

"You.... you don't need to... to... carry me...." Hermione stated tiredly, her heart not really in the protest. His body was warm and comforting as she rested and snuggled her head against his chest. Allowing herself to forget Lord Voldemort and only know the man she was slowly beginning to like even more.

"Yes, but I don't think it would be proper to leave you to fall asleep on the ground against a wall in a deserted hallway either. Just imagine what that sort of thing could do to my charming reputation!" He tried to joke a little. He was trying hard not to think about how warm her body was. How right it felt.

Hermione was so tired that she didn't register the fact that he wasn't even taking her to the Gryffindor common room. Her eye lids sagged as they grew heavier. Hermione knew that she'd loose the fight to stay awake sooner or later.

A couple of seconds later, she finally allowed her eyes to shut. A contented sigh left her lips just before sleep took over.

* * *

Tom walked in front of the wall three times before a door finally appeared. Hermione had fallen asleep only a few minutes ago.

Using his back, he was able to push the door open.

Inside was a beautiful luxurious bedroom.

A plush white carpet. A large, four poster bed, built for ten, was against the centre of the back wall with a thick black duvet cover, with three small silver stripes going through it. Two white pillows and two black pillows, that were all marked with the same pattern. Steps led up to the bed, and there was a large white armchair placed next the bed, along with a bedside table and lamp.

Tom carried Hermione over to the bed, and placed her gently on it. He removed her shoes afterwards.

He didn't know what was happening to him, but he lent over, and with a gentle hand, brushed some of the fallen curls away from her face. He stood like that for god knows how long, just staring at her face. From that position he began to notice a lot of things he'd missed the first time round. Like how she had small freckles just on the bridge of her nose. How long her eyelashes actually were. The small, pinky scar that was almost covered by her delicate, shaped eyebrows.

Before he began to unnerve himself, Tom sat himself down on the chair next to the bed.

He went into his satchel and pulled out the first thing that his hand came in contact with. It turned out to be his Defense book. He turned to the first chapter to begin reading, but couldn't seem to make himself concentrate.

He'd only known this girl for just under a fortnight, and she'd already had a big impact on him.

She'd shown up at his orphanage appearing like a six year old. On her first night, she'd already proved to Tom that she wasn't going to be like anybody else. He chuckled slightly, no longer having it in him to be angry at her for locking him inside the kitchen. He _had_been an arse to her. She'd sneaked into his room and discovered his small dark arts book - that, come to think about it, she hadn't even bothered to question him about yet - and had even taken him further by surprise and bound him using magic. When he'd gotten free he had been extremely angry, only to burst into her room and become shocked. Yes. She had been beautiful on first glance. And still was.

She had haunted his dreams and thoughts, only to appear at his school about a week later.

For the first time in his entire, depressing life, Tom found himself able to actually 'like' someone.

It was sometimes kind of weird, how he was able to recognise a lot of himself in her. But she did with that likeness, was completely different from him.

Tom wasn't a compassionate person. He strived to become great. He had his knights. He had respect. He was extremely knowledgeable. He was in tune with all kinds of magic.

He would become the next Dark Lord.

She was innocent. Light. Untainted. Everything he was not, and despite his future goals in life, she was able to bring out a side in him that he had never known existed.

She had been his many 'firsts' in life already.

The first person ever to stand up to him. The first person to ever completely shock him. The first person to rival his intellect. The first person fool him. The first person to ever.... to ever treat him like he was normal.

And knowing her, she probably wouldn't stop with the 'first person to make him bake a cake' either.

He knew that he wasn't in love with the girl, but somewhere in his overly filled head, he knew that he was slowly beginning to fall for her.

And he'd be damned if he ever let her go. And god help anybody who tried to take her away.

* * *

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. Stretching her arms out above her head, and also stretching her legs. A yawn escaped her lips.

That was one of the best sleeps she'd had in ages.

"Good Evening."

Hermione's head snapped to her right only to see Tom sitting on a seat next to her, book in hand. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she allowed her head to turn and take in the rest of the room. She wasn't in any common room, that was for sure.

"We're in the Room of Requirement."

_Oh. Well that makes sense._

Hermione pretended to look confused at his statement, not supposed to know what the 'Room of Requirement' actually was.

"It's one of the school's many mysteries. It shapes itself to fulfill your needs. Like I needed a bedroom for you, so it gave me one." He indulged.

A small 'oh' escaped her lips. Hermione nodded her head in full understanding. A thought suddenly made itself clear in Hermione's head. "What time is?" Remembering that he'd said 'Good Evening' to her when she'd woken up.

"Dinner in the great hall will of just ended." Tom answered simply.

As if on cue, Hermione's stomach let out a small growl. She glared at her stomach while Tom let out a small chuckle.

Suddenly, a tray appeared in Hermione's lap. Two cups of Pumpkin juice and about eight chicken sandwiches. Hermione looked at Tom and smiled and said a small thank you, before sitting up properly and reaching for one of the sandwiches. Tom nodded and lent forward to retrieve one of the glasses of Pumpkin juice.

Once they had both had an equal share of sandwiches and had both drunk their juice, they'd decided that they had better leave.

Hermione would have to head to the Hospital wing and explain a few things to Madame Lara. Tom said he'd accompany her, but unfortunately, he needed to head back to the dungeons.

They walked together in a comfortable and content silence until they had to part ways.

"Hermione?" Tom said just before she disappeared around the corner and out of his sight.

"Yes?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You know how Slughorn wanted me to accompany you to the party?" At her nod he continued, trying not to show his nervousness. He was never nervous!

_Is he... nervous?" _Hermione thought slightly confused. It would be unlike him if he was.

"Well.... If he'd never mentioned it, and I'd still asked you.... what would you of said?"

His question caught Hermione completely off guard. What _would _she of said? She must of looked as surprised as she'd felt, because Tom looked away, and seemed to be resisting the urge to walk away right then and there. Hermione was even further shocked, however, when she found that her answer didn't really need much thinking about.

"Yes." She turned and walked down the hallway, missing Tom's half smile and shocked expression.

* * *

**_A.N._**

_Okay! That was a little more fluffy than usual, but I felt that if I wanted to get this story up to a better pace, then I would need to get the pair closer together._

_I can't promise speedy updates after this one. But I hope to get one up soon enough! _

_Please continue to R&R It means the world to me that you do, and gives me tonnes of motivation!_

_Always & Forever yours_

_Madame Dee! :) xxx_


	16. Chapter 16: Charles Potter?

Hey everyone! Before you move on to read the next update, I jut thought I'd put up all my replies to the guys who reviewed chapter 15!

**isabelle896:  
**Hey! Thanks a lot for your review! It's great to know that you love it so much and that it's now one of your favourites! That means a lot for me to hear! I love that you're eager, don't worry, all will be revealed soon. Just not in this chapter ;P The patronus will be explained soon though! I promise!

**Alice:  
**Yeah! lol! It was a relief to get it back up and going again! :) I loved your review! I'm sorry to have upset you, I swear it will be the last! Yes, I'm definitely eager. I can promise this story will never be lost again! It means a lot to me. Sorry, hun, but your email never came up, but here is your reply anyway! I have no problems being told I'm fabulous, and if you must, continue! lol! ;) Enjoy the update!

**Nightcrawlerfw:  
**Aww! Yeah, I know, I thought it was about time I got their relationship speeding up a little. I thought it was cute too! Although... my favourite chapter remains to be the cake scene! I'm just so proud of it. Yes, I love to have a little fun with Slughorn! lol! I couldn't resist it. She said she would of said yes, but I have a lot more planned for that! Lol! I'm sorry to have worried you! I hope you enjoy the update! :)

**IcyLugia101:  
**Yup! Hmm... I think he loves all the students he knows he can brag about! lol! Couldn't resist the fat comment ;P EH! Flattery can get you anywhere and everywhere in my books! lol! Yeah... I probably did mean pink. Sometimes I describe things as a sort of pinky colour, guess I just put that into my writing:) I know, I know, but I couldn't NOT put the food in. I just had to! lol. Thanks for the review, I'm always looking out for them! Love the new nickname! Sunny :)

**aragonsgirll:  
**Hun, it was your review that helped give me an idea for this chapter, and the next! It's great to know that you're loving it so far! I hope you like the update!

**Lizzy likes the hot guy:  
**Thanks for the review! I'm sorry to of confused you, but I promise that the tiger patronus will be explained later in the story. It's good to know that the story is genius, cause I most certainly am NOT! lol! :) Hope you like the update!

**ChildoftheLight:  
**Hey! I'm glad that you liked this update! Yeah! Fluff rocks if you can get it right! I'm glad that it worked for you, cause I was a little worried I might of taken it a bit too far, but knowing that you thought it works makes me really relieved! lol! hehe, I was doing a personal study in English, and I had to rush to get the conclusion done. I'd written that it wasn't too 'fluffy', as apposed to 'overly romantic'. Oops...  
But oh well, at least I passed! :)  
I hope the update didn't take too long for you. I'm also glad that I revamped this story, it was my first and means loads to me! :) Hope you enjoy!

**omgahitsbritt08:  
**Hey! Good to know you liked the ending! :) No, Hermione is sort of beginning to like him, cause she's seeing a more normal side to him, compared to the dark lord she's always known him to be. Nope. Grindewald is still up and running, but I don't think I'll use him much in the story though. Maybe... I'll have to wait and see, I guess. Hope you like the update!

**Ankoku Dezaia:  
**You're not the only one that's happy they're getting closer! lol! I'm ecstatic! I've been wanting to write some fluff between them for a while now, I'm just glad it seemed to work! :) Yeah, I think we're all hopeless romantics deep at heart! lol! Hmm... you'll just have to wait and see how the party plans work out! :) Enjoy!

Also, I'd like to say a big thanks to all the others that reviewed the last chapter!  
**GoldenKitsuneHime13, JENNABONSFENALIA, Maeleana, blindfaithoperadiva, sweet-tang-honney, :)!!!, monkicrazzi **

Love you all so much! Keep up the reviews! They mean loads to me!

Enjoy the update!

**Chapter 16**

"So you're going with him?"

"No."

"But he asked you to go?"

"Mhmm."

"And you said 'yes'?"

"Yes."

"Then you _are _going with him. Right?"

"Wrong."

Hermione let out a deep sigh, resting her head against the palm of her right palm.

"Sorry.... I don't get it." Minnie said confused as she ate her scrambled eggs.

Both girls were seated at the Gryffindor table in the great hall having breakfast. Seen as both girls were early risers, not many people were down.

Hermione rolled her eyes, though she could hardly blame her friend for not getting what she had been trying to say since she'd first woken up. "Slughorn wanted Tom," she ignored Minnie's raised eyebrows at the mentioning of his first name, "to escort me to the party, even though I'd already told him I was going with you. Tom did it in a way, so that I'd catch on to that idea. I was really angry, and allowed a lot of my magic to get out. After I'd finished my rant and charge through the school, I was really tired. Tom helped me and-"

"Yes I get this bit, but what about after?" Minnie rudely interrupted.

Hermione tried not to smile at her would-be Head of House. It was just so weird. "He asked me what I would've said if he hadn't asked me under Slughorn's request. So I said that I would've said yes."

"So.... I'm still right?"

"No. He asked me what I _would've_ said. He didn't ask me if I would _go _with him. See?"

Minnie began to nod, but eventually just shook her head. "Ugh. I give up on _that _subject. Speaking of subjects, what do you have first?"

"Eh... Same as you, I think." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Double DADA. How many times do we actually have that class?"

"Two doubles, and a single. The class schedule for DADA and Charms increased with the war." Minerva sighed.

Hermione nodded understandingly.

Minnie suddenly snorted. "I wonder what topic the professor will choose for us today. Hopefully nothing debatable, you and Dolohov were like cat and dog last time." Miine giggled.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, and the fork full of scrambled eggs froze half way to her mouth.

_Oops. Forgot about that one._

Hermione laughed slightly as she tried to eat her breakfast. Her food going down slow. "Yeah. Forgot about that."

Minnie smiled, oblivious to her friend's behaviour. "Doesn't matter. It was good entertainment for a lot of your fellow lions." Minnie laughed. "Hmm... I can't wait for the next class now."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Yeah. Do you want to head up now?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

* * *

Okay. Tom was confused.

Did he ask her out? No. But she would've said yes? Right...

_Stupid Slughorn. Always complicating things._

Should he ask her to the party?

He wasn't sure.

These were the thoughts running through poor Tom's head as he woke up, showered, dressed, and left the Slytherin common room that morning.

He'd still not quite figured her out, maybe this would give him a better oppertunity to do so? Yeah. That sounded better. He could ask her to the party, get to know her a little better, solve some more of the ever growing enigma, and perhaps... perhaps have a good time in the long run.

Yeah.

That sounded like a plan.

Happy with his decision, Tom proudly made his way to the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

"Wow. Have you started training yet?" Hermione asked Minnie as they walked in the direction of the Defense room.

"Not yet. Professor Dumbledore said he would start training me soon though." Minnie smiled at her.

Hermione smiled back. It was slightly funny having your young professor talk to about becoming an Animagus, considering that she already was one, from where Hermione came from.

"But he warned me, that there was the chance that I might not have the ability to become one, as it's very rare for someone my age." Minnie murmured.

"I'm sure you'll get it," On that, Hermione was positive. "So... What do you think we'll be do-"

Hermione was cut off, however, when something hard slammed against her back, causing her to fall forwards. Luckily, though, just before she was about to make impact with the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped round her waist and pulled her upwards. Caught off guard, Hermione stumbled and bumped lightly against her saviours chest.

_hmm... A very nice chest,_ Hermione acknowledged.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. Are you okay, miss...?" A deep voice asked her.

_Not as deep as Tom's_ she even took time to notice.

"It's Hermione." She hadn't even looked up to see it was yet. "Er, thanks. No problem I guess." She stepped back till she was at least an arm's distance away. It was then she decided to look up.

What she saw almost made her gasp. She had to try her hardest to not let the recognition appear on her face.

There in front of her, stood a tall boy, round about her age, with messy, jet black hair. He even had a pair of thin framed glasses on. He extended his hand to her, giving her a bright smile.

Hermione barely managed to compose herself.

"Charles Potter."

_His eyes are different. _Hermione gave her hand, and watched with a slight blush as he brought it to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her knuckle. "Hermione Granger." She said sort of breathlessly, introducing herself for the second time, but more formally.

_Get a hold of yourself girl! _This time she was telling herself off, instead of her Harry counterpart.

He chuckled slightly at her second introducing, winked at her before letting her hand down. "Pleasure."

"OI! Chaz! Quit chatting the new girl up and get your arse back over here!" Someone ordered for across the hallway. Hermione didn't bother to look across and see who it was that shouted, but she was inwardly grateful to them.

"In class?" He asked, although he didn't wait for an answer as he'd already turned and walked over to his friend.

Hermione turned around to see Minnie giving her a knowing smile. "Oooh. Look who just got chatted up by one of the school's hottest guys!" She half whispered, half squealed with delight. "Wait... bloody hell girl, two guys in only a few days. You're making quite the impression. _And, _you've got Malfoy and Lestrange tailing you! What's the secret?"

Hermione cringed almost. She'd never had that effect on guys in her own time. Hermoine knew that Minnie was only pretending with the girly girly act, trying, and succeeding, in embarrassing her.

_Ugh! This is getting ridiculous!_

Just then the bell rang, signalling the start of class. Professor Merrythought stepped out and held the door for the pupils coming in. He didn't give out any nice greetings that Hermione had became used to seeing him do with his other classes and her own. He looked quite agitated actually.

Hermione decided to shrug it off for now. She'd find out sooner or later.

Hermione took down a seat near the front, and waited for Minnie to sit down next to her. She heard the seat next to her being pulled out, but was surprised to see someone else sit down. Charles Potter.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked as he started getting his stuff out. Hermione got the feeling that even if she did say so, he wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Er...well... actually-"

She didn't finish the sentence cause her eyes landed on the desk behind her. Minnie had taken the seat diagonal from her. She sent Hermione a smile which basically said 'go for it'.

"Doesn't matter." Hermione sighed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of black and green. She looked to her left and saw that Tom Riddle, and Antinon Dolohov had taken the desk next to hers.

_Well, whoopti doop..._

She turned so she was fully facing the front. Her day seemed to be starting off rather awkwardly for her. Her best friend's dead grand father seated to her right. The future dark lord, Tom Riddle, and a fellow death eater that she had successfully pissed off during her short stay here, were both seated to her left. Oh, joy.

The professor strutted in and walked straight to the front. He wasted no time in starting. "Today class, I'm afraid we'll have to cancel the plans I had made for us. The ministry insist that we start something a little more different." He paused. "I had planned for us to have another debate today," he made a short glance towards Hermione and Dolohov, "but, unfortunately they think it would be essential if we started preparing you for dueling."

_Oh shite. _Hermione barely managed to resist the urge of slamming her head against the table.

No one else shared Hermione's less than enthusiastic manner. They all seemed excited with the idea of duelling in class. She could practically feel Antinon's heated glare on the side of her head. It seemed to Hermione that Dolohov was most likely going to be using this class to his advantage. The last thing Hermione wanted was to outright duel with the boy, but then again, the other last thing she had not planned on, was to fail.

"This should be fun." Hermione heard Charles state next to her, looking at her with an excited smile.

Hermione looked at him. _Is this what Harry might of grown up to be like if there wasn't a war? If he's been brought up with his parents? If he hadn't... died?_

Hermione felt her anger heat up, and her hate towards the man responsible increase.

However, Hermione hated Lord Voldemort. She had yet to learn to fully dislike Tom Riddle.

"Yeah, "Hermione said, attempting a smile. "I'm sure it'll be interesting, to say the least."

"Now," the professor began, bringing Hermione's attention back to the front of the room. "once the room has been made for such activities, we will start off with partners. The partners must at least be from someone in a different house. The winners from that duel will go on to the next round and will continue like that until we have our last pair of duelists. Everybody clear on that?"

Everybody nodded.

"Pair up!"

"See you on the battlefield, Granger." Charles said before he got up and went over to a random Slytherin.

Hermione didn't have a clue on who she would pair up with. The last pair she wanted to face so early in the morning was Tom, or Dolohov.

_Hmm... I wander if Malfoy is in here._

It didn't take long before Hermione found the head of white. She walked through the students until she got to him. His back was turned to her, so she she settled for tapping him on his shoulder. When he turned around, Hermione gave him a winning smile.

"Malfoy." She greeted.

"Ah! Hermione! I knew you'd come for me eventually." He stated knowingly with a smile of his own along with a wink.

Hermione couldn't help but notice, that even though they may share many of the same looks and characteristics, Abraxes wasn't a lot like his son and grandson. And for that, Hermione was truly grateful. In fact... if he wasn't so annoyingly pig headed, Hermione could actually grow to like the boy. In time... maybe.

"Of course, Malfoy. It was only a matter of time." Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at the double meaning in that sentence. "I was wandering if you'd do me the honour in being my first partner for duelling with?"

If possible, his smile widened. "Of course I will! But, Mione! Are you sure you want to leave the competition so soon?" He asked the last part with furrowed eyebrows, as if he actually believed he would be winning the duel between them.

_Okay, I take that last thought back. He still has the growing arrogance._

"I'm positive."

* * *

Tom turned and almost laughed at the sight he saw. Hermione had went and paired up with Malfoy of all people! What the hell was she playing at now?

Tom himself had randomly picked the first Gryffindor on sight, that just happend to be a small podgy girl with brown pig tails named Ioana. Total idiot from what he knew of her. Should be an easy fight to get through to the next round.

Tom couldn't be more pleased with the duelling plans. This way, he might get a little payback for the orphanage incident. And now he had a new trick up his sleeve.

What no one knew, was that recently, Tom had started studying Legillamency (sp?). He'd just finshed mastering Occlumency. He'd been practicing with Abraxes at nights, making sure to wipe his memory clean, before they parted ways. He felt pretty confident by now when doing it silently, for he was yet to master the spell wandlessly.

He would best her easily enough. All he needed was a small peek inside her head and he would know the spells she planned to use.

Oh yes. Payback would be good.

It's just too bad that what Tom didn't know, was that Hermione was already skilled in both of these techniques.

* * *

Most of the duels hadn't lasted very long. So it wasn't long before both Hermoine and Malfoy were called to the platform.

Hermione took great enjoyment in watching some of the duels. Minnie seemed to have thought along the same lines as Hermione cause she'd went and partnered herself with Maximus Lestrange. It hadn't been a very long battle. She'd dodged a spell, shot her own, and he was left on the ground while she held his wand. For Riddle, he'd just disarmed the girl quickly before winning the match. The poor dear didn't really have the best reflexes and wound up half way across the room. Dolohov, Hermione had watched him in great detail - she had the dreaded feeling that she would have to face him eventually - as he dueled the Gryffindor, that was Charles' friend. He'd unfortunately won. Charles skillfully fought a Slytherin boy, named Michael Pendington, one look at him, and Hermione could tell that the skills for duelling must be hereditory.

Both walked silently to the centre where Hermione bowed to Malfoy and he did the same, sending her a wink and smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned to walk back to her end. She turned and watched as Malfoy got into fighting position - him lent forward on one leg, and his wand hand raised above his head.

Hermione just remained standing, in a casual posture.

The professor looked at her curiously before giving a slight cough and then started, "1...2...-"

Hermione didn't bother waiting for the last number. With a wave of her hand, she sent Malfoy flying backwards with a beam of red. His wand now in her free hand. Hermione didn't let it show, but she was slightly shocked at the power of her disarming spell. It was better than it normally was, and a lot stronger. Malfoy flew across the room and straight. Out. The. Door.

In fact, now that she thougtht about it, Hermione had been feeling a lot better and stronger since her sleep in the room of requirement. She had a feeling that she had a conversation coming up with the current Transfiguration teacher later that evening.

"Oops." Hermione smiled innocently while shrugging her shoulders.

A lot of people looked shocked as she dropped the wand to the floor of the platform, and stepped off it, and went to stand with the group of students that had made it through to the next round.

The professor composed himself a little before saying, "Er, very well done, Miss Granger. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be back in a moment. I'd better go check that Mr Malfoy is okay." With that he jogged across and out of the classroom.

Minnie turned to look at her friend. "Wow, Mione. That was great! You swept him right off his arse." She laughed.

Hermione smiled at her friend. She would of scolded anyone else for using that nickname, but found herself liking the way it sounded just then. "Yeah. To be honest, I hadn't ment for it to be as strong." She chuckled, "Do you think he'll get the hint, _now_?"

Minnie pretended to be deep in thought, tapping her right index finger against her chin, and looking up to the ceiling, before dropping it and looking at her again. "Anyone else would of, but it's Malfoy. So I doubt that will deter him."

Hermoine groaned, shutting her eyes. Maybe if she just told him that she was a muggleborn, that would probably throw him off.

**_Don't be stupid, Hermione! That will just blow your whole cover! _**Harry's voice snapped back into her mind.

_You tend to have the worst timing ever. You know that, right? Besides, it was only a thought! I never said I would actually do it! _Hermione huffed back.

"Can we talk after class, before you head off to lunch?" She heard someone whisper next to her ear.

Hermione tried to stiffle the shiver that ran down her back, to her toes and up again.

_Whoa. Deja vu anyone?_

"Sure. What is it?" Hermione turned her head slightly to see Tom looking down at her.

A smirk picked at his lips. "What's the point it talking after class, if I was just going to tell you now?" He asked with a quirk of his left eyebrow.

"Yes, but last time we organised a chat outside of class, we didn't even make it past the classroom door before I wound up having to go the hospital wing." Hermione tried to reason with him. Curiousity was turning it's ugly head with her.

"And that's not my fault. Be patient." He reasoned back.

No shame at all in her childish manner. Hermione out right pouted. Giving him big puppy dog eyes.

This technique always worked wonders back in her own time.

Tom snorted, and with a shake of his head he turned back to face the door.

Obviously just not with him, though.

Hermione scowled, but also looked back to the door, to see the professor walking back in.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "He's alright. Madame Lara, is just giving him something to clear away his concussion." He got back up to the front of the room. "Now. Who's next?"

* * *

It took them an entire period and a half, but they were all finally down to the last four.

Hermione, Tom, Charles, and... Dolohov.

For this round, the pairs were as such:

Tom Riddle vs Charles Potter, and Hermione Granger vs Antinon Dolohov.

Hermione wanted to kick and scream about the unfairness of it all. Minnie stared at her friend with slight pity, but also eagerness. Minnie had just lost to Dolohov, hence why she wasn't in the next round, and was a little sore about loosing to a Slytherin. But she was eager because she had a good feeling that Hermoine had a strong chance in besting him. Knocking him down a peg or two.

Hermione watched, anxious, as Tom and Charles duelled eachother. The only time she'd ever actually faced Dolohov, wand to wand, had been in her fith year. She still had that little scar on her chest to prove it. With a lot of research, she'd managed to finally figure out what the curse was he'd used. And boy had it down right pissed her off, and confused her. It was lethal, and should've killed her! Especially with the accuracy of the hit. It unnerved her greatly.

According to Snape, Dolohov had created that particular curse, himself.

During his sixth year.

Trust Hermione when she said she wished and _preyed _that he hadn't made it yet.

But then again, what helped calm Hermione slightly, was knowing that she'd improved a lot since then, and felt confident enough in her skills to maybe beat him. Maybe.

Now, Tom. Tom was another matter all together.

Spells were currently flying between both boys as they fought. Or rather, Tom kept up the defense, while Charles charged forward with the attack. Just by watching this, Hermione knew that Charles would loose this duel. He was already beginning to tire. But he was persistent, and he knew how to push himself.

But one slight falter, and Tom would be able to make his move.

That time came, when Charles made a slight pause to catch some breath. It was in that tiny second that Tom dropped his shield and a fired off the disarming spell, and caught the boy's wand, despite his efforts to try and grip onto it. Now wandless, Tom bound him, causing him to fall to the ground.

All the Slytherins cheered, while the Gryffindors booed. Tom walked up to the boy and undid the binds, allowing him to stad up before handing him his wand.

Not being a sore looser, Charles thanked Tom as he took his wand and held out his right hand to give a manly shake.

Tom smirked slightly, before giving his own hand. He may not like the boy, but at least he knew it when he lost, and didn't make a big deal about it.

Hermione smiled at this act. It was like something Harry would of done. Well... he would've done it to anyone apart from Voldemort, Malfoy, and a death eater.

Tom looked at Hermione and gave her a large smirk before turning and walking off the platform. The professor clapped enthusiastically, obviously way over his agitation from earlier. He turned and looked straight at Hermione, then Dolohov. "Now. Miss Granger. Mr Dolohov. I believe it's your turn."

Hermione gulped.

Dolohov smiled.

* * *

**_A.N._**

_Remember those lovely reviews, where you all told me you loved me? KEEP TO THAT THOUGHT! Sorry for the cliffy! :)_

_Always & Forever yours_

_Madame Dee! xxx_


	17. Chapter 17: Payback's A Bitch

Okay everyone! I just want to say thank you for your patience..... your calmness..... your love.... etc....

However... I'm afraid I can_not _thank you for all the death threats I got! Bloody hell people, it wasn't _that _bad! :P

**pstibbons**: Hey... Wow. I was just reading over some of my reviews, and when I looked at this one again, my jaw literally dropped in realisation. lol. Your review was just about bang on the mark. The only thing that I hadn't thought to have in my story was the whole (P)Otter idea, although it was a great point you made there :) So that will all be explained in this chapter, that way you'll see exactly what I mean.

Okay people... this chapter is A) Ridiculously long. B) Complete and utter rubbish.

I managed to put myself into a really tight spot, considering the fact that I really can't write a good detailed duel. So I'm very sorry about all that. It's quite bad. Also I didn't really know how to write this chapter... It's been rewritten three times, and this copy you're about to read now has been done for about a week, sorry, but I didn't have the guts to put it up.

So I apologise.  
(For the third time ^^)

I've thought about it, and I recon that this story probably has about... 14 chapters left... I think.  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????

**Chapter 17**

A deep, and low breath left Hermione's lips. Her gaze never left Dolohov's as she made her way onto the platform, and over to her side. She gulped slightly for the second time, looking at the intense glare he sent her way. For him, this would be vengeance.

Hermione may currently be crapping herself, but she'd fought one too many battles, to let someone like him best her in a class duel. If she could argue with him, if she could knee him in the balls, then she sure as hell could best him a duel. Besides, she had a repayment to make for the lovely scar he'd left on her chest.

Unconsciously, her hand reached up and touched her chest.

**_Go for it._**

Hermione smirked, and straightened her shoulders, trying to look more confident than she actually felt. Hermione Granger never failed.

Swiftly, Hermione began walking to the centre of the platform, only a few seconds ahead of Dolohov. They met each other at the centre, where he sneered in her face.

"Hope you'e ready to loose, Granger." He snarled.

Hermione cringed. The best way to overpower someone, was if you got them angry. "Whoa there, Ant. Ready to get a breath mint first?" She fanned her face and turned round to walk back up, hearing a few chuckles on her way.

Hermione only got the top of her end, before her senses picked up. Obviously, someone wasn't patient enough to wait for the professor to count down.

She heard a small murmur, and a whooshing sound.

Her back still turned, Hermione simply bowed to her knees, as the charm flew over her head. She spun and shot a quick 'Expelliarmus' before getting to her feet. Dolohov dodged her curse by taking a simple step to his right.

"Someone seems eager." Hermione commented.

His sneer only grew as he looked at her.

Then the fight began.

"Defindio!" He shot.

"Protego! Incarcerous!"

The ropes shot out of Hermione's wand. Dolohov set them alight before they could even get near him, turning them into ashes.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Hermione quickly dodged the spell.

She was getting nowhere. They were sticking to the basics, which actually confused Hermione. Maybe she would have to up the beat a little?

But she was still gonna stick to the basics.

An idea popped into her head.

_But will that even work? I can't remember that being done before... _It was worth the shot.

"Engorgio, AVIS!"

A large flock of yellow birds flew their way over to Dolohov.

Silently, as Dolohov vanished the birds, Hermione quickly thought of something that would make her laugh.

She pointed her wand._Riddikulus_

Hermione pressed her lips so tight together that she was sure they drew blood. Her eyes watered. Her experiment most certainly worked. And needless to say, it hit it's target.

Everyone in the room burst out into laughter. Including the professor.

There, opposite her on the platform, was Dolohov clad in a florescent yellow chicken suit. The remaining birds started to fly around his head, before popping one at a time, out of sight. All his movements stopped. He seemed too mortified to do anything at that moment and time. Hermione cast a quick 'nox' on the lights and drew the curtains. His suit even glowed. The laughter doubled.

**_As funny as this is, when he gets back to his normal composure, you're soooooooo at the top of his hit list._** Harry half scolded, half chuckled at her.

_I already was....am. _She reminded him.

Hermione knew he was right, however, so she pulled back the curtains and turned the lights back on. He looked murderous. His breathing had deepened.

Now, this game just got serious.

"Incendio!" He shot at her.

The bottom of Hermione's skirt caught flame. Quickly, Hermione cast water onto it.

"Relashio!"

Not having much time to move, she lent back, but not before it narrowly missed her stomach. Although a cutting sound could be heard.

"Shite." Hermione cursed under her breath. "Protego." Hermione shielded herself from the next attack. She managed a look down at herself, only to notice that her skirt had shrunken due to being turned into ashes, and the bottom of her shirt had been chopped off. Leaving her stomach on display. She looked back up at him, he had banished the suit away by now and was smirking at her. "Fucking perv."

"Expelliarmus. Impidimenta. Incarcerous." She shot all three straight after the other.

He was able to shield the first one and move out of the way of the second one, but the third caught him in ropes.

It wouldn't be long before he was out of his bounds, and Hermione wanted to end this battle. NOW!

"Expelliarmus!" She shot at him, but despite his binds, he used his feet to maneuver the spell. He got the ropes off just as she sent another reducto his way.

"Protego!" The spell bounced back off his shield and headed back to Hermione. She side stepped it quickly.

"Relashio!" '_Dupleeco stalka' _she shot.

He easily dodged her hex, but was caught off guard when another relashio began making it's way straight to his head. He tried to dodge it, but the hex was still successful in cutting off half of the hair on his head.

He usually wore his deep, brown, curly locks down, to rest on his shoulders. Now the right side of his head was missing a large chunk of hair, making it look lopsided.

This, Hermione noted, seemed to piss him off more than the chicken suit.

Suddenly, sending a death glare straight at her, he made a spinning movement with his arm, wand kept pointed downwards.

Hermione's eyes widened to a significant degree. This was not too good. Yeah, sure, fair enough his spell had never became lethal till about the sixties, but according to 'Moody', it could still pack a wallop!

_I swear, if the bastard even thinks about shooting a purple flame at me, then I'm personally gonna cut off his crown jewels! _Hermione found herself more angry than afraid. Although afraid, she should be.

Suddenly, a purple flame shot from his wand and made it's way towards her at lightning speed.

Hermione knew her shield wouldn't block this. It was aimed again, right at her chest.

It all seemed to happen as if in slow motion. Flash backs of the 'Night' - as Hermione referred to it as - came back to her, hitting hard against the front of her head. The way she got her scar. How they'd all been led into a trap. If only she'd stood her ground with Harry, maybe they never would of went. Maybe Sirius would never of went through the veil.

A sense of something began to flood Hermione.

A sense of failure.

She'd failed them all. If only she had been strong enough in her beliefs, then they never would of went in the first place.

With nothing but her will to carry through, and show this son of a bastard who he was messing with. That she wouldn't frighten down at the first sign of an actual threat. She did the only thing she could in defense at that point.

She screamed, "PROTEGO!"

The spell hit her shield with force, but Hermione kept her shield up. The spell never diminished, but stayed and continued to try and push through. It didn't even make a dent.

She could sense the shock and confusion radiate straight from Dolohov, making her smirk slightly, before turning serious again.

She focused hard, looking straight through her shield and at the spell. "Provertum!"

Just then, as if being pulled inside out, her shield change ways, and the edges began to move outwards, and started to encircle the small purple flame, until it was secured in round ball. It began to shrink till it was smaller in size, ending up like a floating, silvery blue, football.

Taking advantage of Dolohov's speechless state, she whispered tiredly, "Stalka Antinon Dolohov."

Dolohov didn't have a clue, until it was too late to do anything. When he saw the blue ball head his way, he only got about half a step away before it hit him on his left shoulder. His body flew back with the force and he hit off of the back wall. Falling back down unconscious.

His wand had dropped to the platform.

"Game...." Hermine was breathing deeply, "...over."

And with that, she jumped off the platform, and walked straight out the classroom door.

* * *

Tom looked around. Everyone was gaping after her, looking nowhere else but the classroom door. He couldn't understand it, but he felt the sudden urge to run after her. Ask her what's wrong. Make sure she was alright. Again, it unnerved him, but he remained composed.

What had just happened?

Again, just before, Dolohov had made that _stupid _and _irresponsible _mistake, her eyes seemed to glow silvery blue again. This action confused him greatly and he planned to spend some time in the library afterwards finding out about it. Curiosity was in his nature.

Tom had been the one to help Dolohov when he'd came to him with his ideas for the spell. Tom knew it could have great potential, and had helped the boy bring it to life. It was nothing lethal, but it was dangerous and could put someone in a coma if it contained enough power. Tom knew Dolohov was short tempered. Especially if he was going to let a simple hair cut and a chicken suit get in his way. They were the sort of things you just count to ten in your mind over.

But one thing that they both had made certain on was that the spell wouldn't be blocked by any simple form of 'Protego.' How Hermione had done it was a question that would greatly annoy Tom until he finally found out.

Tom looked back at the professor, who had ran over to the unconscious Dolohov to check if he was alright.

"Okay, everyone. I'm going to take Mr. Dolohov to the hospital wing, class is dismissed for today. If anyone sees Miss. Granger, tell her I want to talk with her as soon as possible. Clear?"

Everyone nodded and left behind the professor who levitated Dolohov behind him. McGonagal bolted straight out the classroom, and Tom followed shortly after, but in a more casual sense. Everyone else around him whispered about the intense duel they'd just witnessed.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help it. She was scared.

It was that moment in class that everything that had been lifted from her shoulders in just a short few days, seemed to fall back down on them with a stunning force.

She'd been foolish thinking that everything from her 'past' would just disappear. That everything would be okay. That she could have some peace for the first time in sixteen years. Some fun. Make some friends that wouldn't be risking their lives every time she saw them. Get to know people that wouldn't die or disappear so soon after she'd gotten close to them.

But who was she kidding? She'd never escape.

Not caring if he was busy. Not caring if he had a class. Not even caring if he was naked in a hot tub. She charged down the second floor hallway and made a bee line towards the Transfiguration classroom.

On her way there she'd managed to fix her clothing back to normal. If she continued to walk around the school in shreds, people would get the idea that she was a slut. That was the last thing she wanted.

Once she reached the door, she pulled down hard on the handle and threw the door wide open. Yes, Dumbledore had a class full of third years, but she still didn't care. They all looked at her. Some in shock, some in curiosity. Dumbledore looked at her with a pitiful glance, the twinkle gone from his eyes the second he'd seen her face. She hadn't realised till now that she had tears running down her face. She charged through the isles of desks, walking past Dumbledore on her way, and went straight to his office, shutting the door behind her, but a little more gentle this time.

* * *

A lot of people looked for her. McGonagall had been all over the place, wanting to find her friend. That didn't surprise Tom. However, Tom _was _a little curious when he found Charles Potter and his lackeys looking. He couldn't remember her making friends with him... but then again, he wasn't with her _all _the time.

Even Malfoy and Lestrage had tried looking for her. But after a long, hard, and tiring five minutes, they'd called it quits and went for lunch in the great hall.

There was a few places that they hadn't checked, however. Tom didn't bother with certain places, cause he knew that if Hermione was going to hide in any way what-so-ever, then she wouldn't be wondering the halls. He checked the kitchens, the forest areas where she had met the thestrals, and had even checked with the Room of Requirement. Now he was standing in front of the one place he hadn't checked with, and was sure no one else had either. He didn't know exactly _why _he was here, but he had a strange feeling about it. He didn't get along at all with the old goat, but he always seemed to be_ involved_. He hadn't heard about them knowing each other well, outside of school or in, but it was probably worth a shot if anything.

* * *

"Hermione."

Hermione spun round. She'd spent the last five minutes staring deeply into the fire in Albus' office, lost deep into her thoughts.

Luckily she'd charged in when there was only five minutes left to class, or she probably could of stood there for eternity.

His soft voice had pulled her from her thoughts, however. When she turned sharply to look at him, he stood there staring at her with soft blue eyes, void of any twinkle. All that remained there was pity and understanding. His purple robes swirled around him as he walked slowly towards her. Hermione didn't know how much she could stand there without breaking down. This man had disappeared during the battle. Where had he gone? She didn't think she'd be able to stand it he had died too. Remus was enough.

She couldn't stand it. She ran over to Dumbledore before he could get any closer. But he seemed to expect it as well, and opened his arms. She dived into them and wrapped her own arms around him, pushing her face into his chest while she cried openly.

He didn't say anything, just let her cry. He used one hand to rub soothing circles over her back and his other to rest on her head. He swayed a little while quietly humming a soft tune.

It was just the kind of comfort she needed.

* * *

Tom entered through the door, poking his head inside to make sure no one was there. He hadn't worried about knocking because he knew that whatever happened in here would happen in the old man's office, not his classroom.

He walked quietly over towards the office door. Stopping just outside it. He could hear the cries from inside, making him hesitate and think. Maybe he should wait and listen? He didn't want to enter or knock.

He felt something in him bang hard against his chest when he heard the cries. He'd never heard Hermione cry. He knew it was her, it had to be. She'd never broke under pressure inside the orphanage. She'd never let Malfoy or Lestrange get to her. She'd dealt with Dolohov easily. She'd talked to him strongly with only a little tear as she told him about her parent's death.

He could hear the old man humming softly to her.

He couldn't help the feel of slight jealousy towards the man he hated. He wished he could be the one in there holding her as she cried. It confused him greatly.

Why did he feel this way towards her!? He'd only known her for about two weeks!

He shook his head when he heard the cries soften. He lent in a little and listened.

* * *

Hermione tried her hardest to stop the tears, but it felt too good to let it all out. She needed this.

"I-I c-c-c-an't d-do this." She sobbed, sniffing as the cries subsided. She stayed in his arms though. "I-It's j-j-j-just not r-right. I sh-should be w-w-with the others." She buried herself deeper into his robes. "I c-can't be h-here, when t-t-the p-people I l-l-l-love are b-back there. I d-d-deserve t-t-to be in...in their place." She whispered the last bit.

She was suddenly pulled away at arms length. She was startled at first, but she was held up firmly by Albus' grip. She looked into his eyes. They were like a blue fire. One of his arms waved over to the door, before coming back to rest on her shoulder, although, a bit softer this time.

"Now. You listen to me, Hermione Granger. You fought along side with the rest of them in that war. It's not your fault that you survived and they didn't. Do you understand? Never blame yourself, for the mistakes of one man. You are much more than that. You are a Tiger, Hermione. It's in your nature to survive, and look after those you love."

Hermione was shocked. She's never seen him in such a manner. He looked angry. Her cries fully stopped, along with the tears. She just looked at him.

After what seemed like a good few minutes, she nodded her head. She was pulled back into a hug before they stepped apart. His eyes were soft again, and he was a lot more relaxed. He waved his arm back to the door, before taking a seat on one of the chairs next to the fire. He gestured towards the one opposite him.

Hermione complied and sat down on it, crossing her leg over the other.

"Now. I believe you have some questions for me?" He asked.

It was then Hermione remembered. Yes. As a matter of a fact she bloody well did.

"What's happening to me professor?"

"Well... What do you want to know?" He asked amused.

Hermione wanted to rip her hair out at the one. He knew exactly what she meant by that.

"Well... what was it that happened to me during charms, when I produced the patronus? How come afterwards I felt stronger? During DADA I was casting spells with a lot more ease than I was used to. When I cast a simple 'Protego' to stop a spell that _should _have been able to fly straight through and hit me, it never did. I felt so... _consumed. _I don't understand what's going on with me." Hermione let it all spill out of her mouth. She'd been dying to ask these questions. Hopefully now she would get them answered.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle again. Brighter and brighter the further she got with the questions.

**_Mood swings, anyone?_**

Hermione shushed Harry before Albus began to speak.

"Before I answer your questions, I must ask you to keep an open mind. This will sound rather complex." Hermione nodded readily. She was up for anything at this point. "You're coming into your powers."

**_Huh?_**

_Huh?_

"What do you mean by that, professor?"

"Remember the boys you told me about? How you were so close to them? How they'd always been there for you, and you for them?" Hermione nodded, not quite sure where he was going with this. "You told me they saved you when you were younger. Since then, I believe, it caused you to become dependent of them. You've never been away from them. You relied on them. One fought, one came up with strategies, whilst you were normally referred to as the brains. So that was what you used throughout that time. You never used your powers to their full potential because you never had need of them. Now, that you're without them, you need to fight more. Use your brains, and came up with your own strategies. That time, in charms, you couldn't find a memory, where you weren't reminded of something bad that happened. This caused you to become emotional, and more powerful, and part of your magic was finally released. In Defense - yes I know everything that happened. The walls have ears remember - the spell young Mr. Dolohov used, reminded you of your past. Everything that had happened to you, came rushing back to you. Your emotions became too much to handle, causing a rather large outbreak in magic. This, however, will probably be the last time. Don't take this the wrong way, Hermione, but you finally broke."

"And it's because of this, that you can finally be the witch you were meant to be."

* * *

Tom stood there. Shocked.

It turned out that there was a lot more to Hermione Granger than even he, of all people, had ever expected.

Yes he knew she'd had a bad past. Loosing your parents was supposed to be a very traumatic experience for someone that young, but to loose everything else along with it was something else entirely.

Yet. He couldn't feel angry at her for not telling him. Hell, it's not as if he'd go around screaming that for all of Hogwarts to hear either. In fact, he felt a little good, knowing that she'd been willing to at least confide in him a little bit, with how her parent's had died. Now he knew. If he ever got close enough that she'd willingly tell him her story, then he would listen to her.

He still couldn't help but wish, however, that the room hadn't been silenced so he could of heard what else there was to the story.

Despite knowing everything that he did, there seemed to still be a lot missing from Hermione Granger's story.

But the whole 'coming into powers' thing was a bigger shock. Apparently she'd been part of some 'group' back at home. And they'd obviously been very close if she hadn't been able to come into her true powers yet. Now that she was separated from them, she could be herself. Tom could understand that much. And from what he'd seen already, she had the power to be a very influential witch. And a powerful one at that.

Tom was suddenly very, _very _glad that he was on her good side, cause he'd sure as hell hate to be Antinon Dolohov.

* * *

Hermione had no idea what to think at that precise moment and time.

Everything that the professor had said made complete sense, and was understandable. It was just a bit of a... shock!

Never-the-less, realisation dawned on her.

Before the whole 'Troll' incident, she'd mastered spells with such _ease. _She had no problems at all with a spell. After she'd became close with Harry and Ron, she'd stuck more with her books. Yes, she still worked hard on the practical side of things, but not as she had done before. She kept to a certain pace, focusing more on her books. What would she have been like if she hadn't been dependant on Harry and Ron? Would she still be the person she was today?

She'd like to think so.

She was a Gryffindor after all. She was sorted there for a reason.

Before she could sit in the comfortable silence for much longer and think, a knock came from the door. Hermione looked at Albus. He nodded at her and then the door, a knowing smile slapped onto his face.

She got up from her chair, looking at Albus a little confused before turning fully and walking towards the door.

She pulled it open, only to see Tom standing there. He looked into her eyes, before shifting his glance to the professor, who - much to his confusion - winked at him.

"Sorry to bother you professor, but the defense teacher has some students looking over the school for Hermione. Would it be okay if she came with me to speak with Professor Merrythought?" Tom asked politely.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, and her cheeks turned a bright red. "Oops," she muttered.

Albus chuckled slightly, before saying, "It's alright Hermione. I shall speak with your professor. You and Tom can head to the kitchens. I believe you will have both missed lunch. I'll write you each a note for your next class and give them both to your professor. After all, no one should learn and do magic on an empty stomach."

Hermione smiled at the man and said a small thank you. He understood the double meaning and smiled back down at her.

Tom managed a nod, before he and Hermione walked from the office, through the classroom, and started to head down to the kitchens.

As they walked, Hermione thought she'd strike up conversation, and joked a little by saying, "See. Told you. You should of just told me whatever it was you were gonna say because we never even make it through a class when I don't wind up leaving at least five minutes early."

Tom feigned a glare down at her. "And who's fault is that? Not mine that's for sure."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, but then she smiled, looking at him all smug. "Just wait till next class in Defense. Me and you will be going head on. Then we'll see who leaves class early." She thrust her chin up, doing an imitation of Malfoy before they'd fought.

Tom snorted down at her and shook his head slightly. But Hermione caught the smile on his lips, before he said, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Just then they reached the fruit bowl portrait. Hermione reached over to tickle the pare before standing aside and letting Tom open the door. In a mocking manner, he bowed dramatically stretching his arm out while the other held the door. "After you, Milady." He stated in a polite tone.

Hermione walked past, but not before curtsying and saying, "Why thank you, kind sir. How very generous of you." This earned her a scoff from Tom.

As soon as they were both in and the door was shut, house elves swarmed them. Hermione simply asked for a few sandwiches, and a glass of pumpkin juice.

Tom didn't ask for anything. When Hermione asked him why, he simply answered. "Why ask for something, when there's your plate to eat off of."

This just earned _him_ a good slap on the shoulder from Hermione.

"So..." Hermione started a she sat down next to Tom on the small table next to the kitchen's fireplace. She put the small tray of food in front of them, along with two glasses of Pumpkin juice. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about after class?"

Tom's head snapped up and his eyes caught her own ones. He'd forgotten about that. Now that he'd been reminded about it, he didn't have a clue about how he was going to do it.

He'd never done this sort of thing before.

"Eh, well, I'm not quite sure about how to say this, to be honest with you." He said to her honestly. If there was one thing he _did_ know about girls, was that they liked honesty. So honest he would be.

However, what he didn't know, was that honesty was something Hermione was completely _un_used to.

"Go on..." She said, keeping her eyes on his. She could easily become lost in them, if given the opportunity.

"And, well. Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it-"

"You're rambling, Tom." Hermione cut him off, giving him a bright smile.

Tom couldn't help but smile back at her. He found those sort of smiles positively endearing on her.

What the hell was happening to him!?

"Well, would you like to-"

"There you are!"

Both Hermione and Tom's heads spun to their sides to see in the direction of the loud booming voice. Both of them, however, must of turned too fast because two loud 'cracks' could be heard coming from both of their necks.

"Ow!" They both moaned at the same time.

Tom recovered the fastest, and looked over to see one of his least favourite persons. Charles Potter.

"Potter." Tom acknowledged with a nod of his head, one of his hands rubbing the side of his neck.

Charles didn't even reply to Tom, choosing to beam at Hermione instead. "Hey, Granger. You've had almost the whole school out lookin' for you." He stated jokingly. "And you've been in the kitchen the entire time!? Honestly."

Hermione smiled sheepishly, although rather uncomfortably. She was also rather annoyed at the fact that her conversation with Tom had been interrupted so rudely. "Hey. Yeah, I'm sorry about all that. Just rather steamed is all. Needed some air, and then something to eat, I didn't want to be with a large crowd, so I came here. Tom came in and found me, and was just about to ask me something important before you _also_ found me."

Tom looked at her with raised eyebrows. He'd have to ask her later why she'd just lied to a guy that a lot of girls normally fell all over. Yet, for now, he rather cleverly kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, well my apologies. But I, myself, Granger, need to ask you something important." He stated leaning onto the tips of his toes.

Tom was sure that if he didn't have such good control over his facial expressions, then his eyes would of widened at that one. Potter was going to...

"I was wondering, whether or not you would do me the honour in being my-"

"Hermione," Tom smoothly interrupted. For the first time since the man had entered, Charles looked over at him. Tom was pretty sure that if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under by now. Tom turned his glance over to Hermione who was looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. He could faintly detect a twitch at the side of her lips, along with slight amusement in her eyes. But when he looked closer, he could almost see a sort of... _pleading_? "Sorry to interrupt." Lie. "But I just thought that I would quickly ask you my question, as I need to be somewhere right now. Then _Charles _can ask you his own."

"Riddle, I nev-"

Tom never let the man finish the sentence that he'd begun to say through gritted teeth, as he stood up from his chair and went over to stand in front of Hermione. No way was he going to get himself this close to just let Potter of all people ruin it for him. "Under my own terms, _not _Slughorn's, would you like to be my partner for the Slug Club Welcome Back party?"

* * *

**_A.N._**

_Yup. Sorry people but thats another lovely cliffy all ready for ya! lol_

_But no more death threats, please, if you don't mind ;P_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews I recieved for my last chapter. The reviews I get have a big impact on this story, and helps me to think about it's direction, if you know what I mean._

_Anyways, keep up the reviews please, I'd love to reach 300 soon, cause I still can't believe how big of a success this has been for me :) This story is my little baby ^_^_

_I love you all_

_Always & Forever yours_

_Madame Dee! xxx_


	18. Chapter 18: Potter Broods

**Oh my god! I am sooooooooooo sorry for the long update! I've had exams going all this month, but thats them just ended, so I can get back to this story! :)**

**Is it just me, or has my chapters started to get longer? lol**

**Review Replies For Chapter 17**

**Kristal:**I find it amusing that you came across this story by accident, lol, but I'm glad you decided to give it a read anyway :) Yes, Tom does have evil in him, but I want to show that before Lord Voldemort fully became him, there was once a normal side to him. It's that part of him that Hermione is beginning to bring out. But trust me, there will be some show of his evil side by maybe the next couple of chapters. Haha, yeah, I haven't really elaborated on the whole 'Harry's voice think in her head' idea. I just haven't been able to squeeze it into the story yet, but I hope to soon. If I don't get to, then I'll explain it in one of the later chapters as part of an Author's Note or something. This chapters pretty simple, but I hope you enjoy it! R&R! :D xxx

**Jensniffer:**Wow... lol, your review made me have a major cheesy moment. I couldn't stop smiling! lol :) I'm glad you're enjoying so much, and I hope that I will be able to keep up with your expectations! Wooft... still smiling, lol :) Hope you enjoy the update! :) xxx

**Mistress DragonFlame:**Well... what can I say to that? I can see where you're coming from. Yes, Tom does have evil in him, but in my story I am having Hermione effect him as much that there is now some slight normality to him, that separates him from Lord Voldemort. Yes, I do have some moments planned later in some chapters where we get to see some more of his old self, but that happens when I make that next dive into the plot line. I'm looking forward to doing so, but I need to keep the story at the pace it's going so I don't rush things, and screw it up, if you know what I mean. It will come.... :/ xxx

**Solice2:**Aww, thank you! lol :) That was great to hear, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes, Dumbledore is a rather odd character to write in my opinion, lol, he's just as much a Slytherin at times as he is Gryffindor ;P Hope you enjoy this chapter, R&R xxx

**maripas:**:D It's always great to get your reviews, they've practically been there from the very start! It's great to know that you have yet to get bored with my story :) I've missed writing it lately, and I'm lucky I got through my exams, cause half of the time all I thought about was what I was going to put in next when I got the chance, lol ;) Your welcome, that was really nice of you to say. Thank for the luck, lol, I'm gonna need it, cause I can tell you that this story is going to get very complicated very soon ;P R&R xxx

**laurakyna:**Hun... I can honestly say that your last review left me quite scared for my own life, lol :S You have my sincerest apologies for the slow update, but it's the exams that are to fault, not me. My exams finished Friday, so this is what my main focus has been on since then! I hope you like the update! R&R :) xxx

**3rdplanet: **Why, helloooooo there, lol. Long time no write ^_^ Ye, lol, quite a few :) But I'd suffered a bit of writer's block meaning I hadn't updated in quite a few months, but all's well now, lol, I'm back into it, and relishing in every death threat that I have received since then :S It's great to know you're still enjoying the story. I've never really thought much about my writing :) I just picture myself in the situation, and write down whatever, lol, while keeping to the story. I'm glad you have fun reading it! I hope so, I missed your story **The Wandering Rocks.** Chapter 3 soon, perhaps? Hope you like the update! R&R xxx

**More Please:** You sound like Oliver Twist...

**Ankoku Dezaia:**I would highly appreciate that you didn't try to kill one of my characters, for that would leave me with pretty much no story... ;P lol. Ahh, you are very hopeful. Sorry, but not so much in this chapter, but perhaps in the next few. The chapter before the party takes place will be where I start to delve much deeper into the plot. Yes, I think everyone wants a little bit of the younger Lord Voldemort, lol, I still have the image of him in the cake scene implanted in my head ;) It's been a long wait, but I hope you enjoy the update! R&R :) xxx

**Blueglaceon:**Hey! Yeah, lol, I do feel wanted! But I never expected to put my life at risk when I started writing this story, lol ;P Yeah, 'Riddikulus' is normally used on Boggarts. It was just as sort or experiment Hermione thought up during the duel, which is the main reason she cast it silently, cause if she said it out loud and it didn't work, lol, she would've looked a bit silly :) Hmm.... A dancing Dumbledore... thanks for that. Now I have that image planted inside my head. Yeah, it was quite casual for Hermione, but it was her attempt at conversation. Yeah... that's always a great excuse for us girls though, lol ;P I'm not really brilliant, lol. You fic is fine! Don't down yourself. You're a great writer, never let anyone or yourself tell you anything different :) haha, lol, god good. Hope you like this chapter, it's a bit boring, but R&R anyway :) xxx

I also want to give a big shout out to all those that also reviewed. Getting them all just boosts my motivation, and I am extremely grateful for them**.  
'UltravioletSpark', 'Black Holly', 'mrsmalfoy21', 'sweet-tang-honney', 'Black-Roaw23', 'Annunmir', 'becoming darkness', 'Suck-A-Butt' (don't worry... I made sure to look past your pin name like you suggested, lol ;) ), 'Mistpool32132', 'Kitty Malone', 'blindfaithoperadive', 'Annewang1', 'elladora lestrange', 'camya', 'Lizzy likes the hot guy', 'JENNABONSFENALIA', 'xiia0moonlight', 'Herm', 'omgahitsbritt08', 'Capt. Clooless', 'WrittingAkatsuki', 'Sagesther', 'greenbeans214', and last but not least, 'Would've0Could've0Should've'**

**Chapter18**

"I can't believe you!"

Minnie walked backwards and forwards in the girl's dormitory, hands clasped behind her back as she paced, keeping her pace steady and fast.

Hermione humphed. It was probably six o'clock in the morning, and she was still slightly tired, normally having a wee bit longer to sleep. Her covers were scattered about her feet, and her head was shoved under a pillow with her hands holding each side down. It was her failure of an attempt to block out the ranting Minnie was making.

"I mean... I just don't get it! Well... I kind of do, but it's just all so weird. Why did you say yes to him, when you could've... and probably _should_'ve said yes to the other!?"

"Minnie," Hermione finally snapped as her head whipped out from under pillow. She sat straight up and glared at her current best girl friend. "Will you please, with all due respect, shut up!? I told you this all last night! I said yes to him, because, despite past experiences, he seemed really genuine about it."

"But, Potter?"

"I only just met him!"

_'And do you have any idea how AWKWARD that would be for me!?'_ Hermione added inside her head, trying not to grimace at the thought of going out with her best friend's grandfather. _'Sorry, but that's just wrong on too many levels for me'_

"Didn't I tell you that Tom was a snake though? You're a Gryffindor. He's a Slytherin. I don't mean to be prejudice but those two don't normally go together well." Minerva tried to reason.

Hermione sighed. "I know, but the Slytherins have been pretty okay with me so far, apart from Dolohov, so I can't really hold anything against them to say no," Hermione explained. "Besides, Tom can actually hold a decent conversation with me and can be rather nice when he wants to be."

Minnie raised her eyebrows at the word 'nice'.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

If Minnie thought it was weird, then she had no idea how it was for Hermione.

Hermione Granger was going to the Slug Club Welcome Back party with Tom Riddle.

What was getting into her!?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom didn't know quite why, but when he woke up that morning, he felt as if the world had just been lifted from his shoulders.

It was sort of funny, when he thought about it.

Magic he could handle. Power he could handle. Keeping his peers in line, he could handle. Charming the teachers, no problem what-so-ever.

Getting a girl who had plagued your mind for almost two weeks to go with you to a dance... rather nerve racking.

It was something he was far from used to. Normally on occasions like these, he didn't bother with getting a girl. It wasn't as if it would be difficult for him, any girl would give anything for such an opportunity.

He never showed them off, or used them too much to his advantage, but he wasn't ignorant of his good looks either.

But for some reason, when he had someone like Charles Potter standing there, he knew he'd have to do it, and actually ask her. He'd be damned if he let such an opportunity slip past him, and he sure as hell wouldn't be able to stand the sight of someone like Hermione draped over the arms of a Potter.

Tom had raised his eyebrows slightly when, just after he'd gotten back to the common room yesterday, Antinon Dolohov walked in. He'd had a bandage wrapped round his head, and was sporting a rather foul mood. Tom didn't really see the use for the bandage, considering that magic would do the job just the same. This made Tom come to the conclusion that Madame Lara had been told some of the story of the duel in class and had made this into a sort of punishment for the Slytherin in her own form.

Apparently, the healer was rather fond of Hermione. Hermione had told Tom at one point during a conversation that while she'd been here before school started, she and the healer had became quite good friends.

Again, Tom was thankful for the fact that he was on Hermione's good side at the current moment.

But one thing that he was rather looking forward to, was for his duel with the girl.

That would most certainly be an interesting display.

She'd stuck to the basics throughout her duel with Dolohov, that being Dolohov's major slip up, but Tom had an inkling that if she'd been able to let go and use her own magic, then she probably would of had the boy down in the first ten seconds, maximum.

* * *

School that day had flown past rather quickly for Hermione. Fridays classes didn't seem to be all that exciting really. Most of it was spent taking notes.

Although there had been many moments in classes that she would catch the eyes of her 'date.' What was worse, was that she would see a small smirk appear on his face when she felt her cheeks begin to heat up, signalling to Hermione the start of a blush, making her quickly look down. Any other day she would easily match his gaze, but for some reason, today she felt like a little school girl.

Charles Potter. Now that was an issue all by itself. She'd only spoken with the boy once and now he was glaring at, and not speaking with her. She was in advanced Transfiguration, and he had came over and was about to sit down but saw that she would be sitting down next to him. He quickly maneuvered himself to sit on the opposite side. This just caused Hermione to roll her eyes and sigh. When she'd been in the kitchens the night before with him and Tom, she'd read it in his mind that he'd planned to ask her to go with him to the party after seeing her 'skills' in DADA. Apparently he had a lot planned for the after party too, making Hermione feel slightly sick. Charles was like Harry in so many ways, and seemed as if he could be a pretty good friend. But on the other hand, when Hermione looked into his mind, there was also a lot of him that wasn't like Harry. At least Harry had better control over his hormones!

Also, what Hermione noticed must be a family trait, the Potters knew how to brood!

Now it was dinner, with classes having ended a good half hour ago. Just as people were about to start on dessert, a loud coughing could be heard coming from the head table. Everyone spun and saw Headmaster Dippet staring down at them with a large smile on his face. "Sorry to interrupt you, almost at the end of dinner and just before dessert, but I have a short announcement to make."

_If you continue to ramble, it wont be a short announcement'_ Hermione thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

"Due to some festivities that will be taking place in just over a weeks time, I have organised a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Saturday."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly upon realisation. Damn, she'd forgotten about a dress.

"It will only be for people that have been invited to, or are being escorted to Professor Slughorn's private Welcome Back party. There will be no time limit, as I'm sure some of you young ladies will be eager to impress your male escorts," he added with a deep chuckle.

Hermione automatically looked towards were Tom was sitting. He was looking at her at the same time, but with a sort of glazed look. But as if sensing her glance, Tom's eyes sharpened again, and Hermione saw him begin to smirk at her. Hermione smiled and shook her head before looking away.

Just as she turned her head, she heard a slight cough come from behind her. Turning in her seat, Hermione looked up, only to see Charles Potter standing over her.

"Excuse me, but could I talk with you for a second?"

"Well, I-"

"Forgive me, but I wasn't talking to you, Granger." He stated, looking down at her before his eyes shifted to look over at something behind her.

Turning again, Hermione saw Minnie frozen on the spot, a fork full of potatoes and gravy half way to her mouth, her mouth open and ready for them. Her jaw snapped shut as she looked up to her peer. "Me? Eh... sure, why not." Wiping her mouth with a small napkin, Minnie got up from her stool, and went to start walking away with Charles, throwing Hermione a confused look from over her right shoulder. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes after she'd left that Minnie came back and sat beside Hermione again at the dinner table. Hermione noticed that Charles hadn't came in behind her. Looking at Minnie, the girl looked a little flustered and confused, not even taking notice of the ice cream and put together and had placed in front of her.

Getting impatient, Hermione decided to talk first. "Well?"

No answer.

"Minnie?" Hermione waved her hand in front of the girl's face a couple of times. "Earth to Minnie."

"He asked me to the party..."

Hermione immediately stopped in her actions. She stared wide eyed at her friend, who still appeared to be staring off into lala land.

"What?" Hermoine whispered.

Minnie just nodded, her head eventually started to turn until it was facing Hermione's. The girl's eyes were back in focus.

"Charles Potter just asked me to the Slug Club party."

"And?"

"Well... I said yes..."

* * *

Hermione gazed annoyed at the dancing flames of the Gryffindor fire. It was late, and she was the only one still up at twenty past two in the morning, sitting cross-legged on the the carpetted floor. Directly across from the fire place, charmed so the heat wouldn't effect her. This was something she always did when there were things picking at the over sized brain in her head and she needed to think things through. If she didn't, then she simply wouldn't get any sleep. This just happened to be one of those long nights, good thing she wasn't that tired anyway.

First thing was first. She hated to say it, let alone think it, but she knew that it played a part of it in some way. Charles was so like Harry, it was kinda spooky. And because he was so like Harry, and because he'd been so nice to her when he'd first met her, the last thing she wanted to say or accuse him of, was using Minnie to get to her. She didn't want to believe it.

_I mean... maybe he had planned on asking her anyway, before he met me?_

That could be possible, but the other reason seemed likely also.

But she would never voice her thoughts to anyone else. Minnie said he seemed genuine about it when asking her, and she knew Minnie was a smart girl and could handle herself. Hermione knew enough from her own time that getting on the bad side of Minerva McGonagall was a very stupid move.

She just hoped Charles wasn't one to make stupid moves, or else poor Harry might not even get the chance to be born by her time.

Then there was the second issue... an issue she _should've_, but hadn't worried about in quite a while.

The Time-line.

Now that she did think about it... what the hell had she done!?

In her time, Lord Voldemort was ruthless, dark, powerful, dangerous.... not to mention down right ugly. She'd done a lot of research on his past, and had discovered a lot about him, hoping it would help in the up coming fight against him. She'd kept this little detail to herself, planning on telling her friends when it was needed. She knew from her research, that Tom in this time now, was supposed to be cold, uncaring, intelligent, handsome, and to have a firm grasp over the students and professors, bar Dumbledore. However, what Hermione saw was someone who still had a good grasp over students and professors, he was intelligent and handsome, but he wasn't as cold or uncaring as she'd expected.

Somewhere, along the lines, Hermione had a feeling that she'd maybe changed him. It would be a good, no, a great thing, had it not been for the fact that none of it matched her future information, therefor meaning that she'd changed the time-line in a way.

Hermione had been silly thinking that she could ignore that fact, and just enjoy a bit of freedom. Freedom from her war, allowing herself to have a bit of fun and be more carefree. Yet, just lately, certain people and things were causing her to remember all that had happened, who she had left behind.

Dumbledore was still trying to find a way for her to get back... but now she had a problem...

Did she really want to go back? Or forward for that matter... ?

In her own time, nearly everyone she loved was either dead or captured by Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort had won the battle. If she went back, she would be sealing her fate.

Here she was able to be more like the teenager she should've been. She had friends, not replacements for the friends she once had, as they would never leave her heart, but new friends, that helped in the making of a new life for herself. She wasn't playing a major part in a war full of people trying to kill her simply cause of her parents. She was even slowly beginning to change the ways of a future Dark Lord.

Although... he wasn't exactly an angel. Yes, she knew that he'd killed people by now. But couldn't she maybe change that part of him? Try and make him feel some slight remorse?

Maybe, by staying here, she could change her future, and give all her friends the chance to live freely. Harry would be alive, along with his parents. Ron would be alive, along with all his family. Remus... she'd be damned if she let Greyback get to him for a second time.

But would Dumbledore allow it?

Oh there was just so much she could do. She could save her friends, and let them live the lives they were supposed to... she could even allow herself to enjoy life more.

She loved Dumbledore, now almost as if he was a grandfather, but at the end of the line, it was her life, and her responsability.

She realised something just then and there.

This may be her old time's past... but right here, this is _there _present, and ever since she arrived here, it has continued to be _her _present also.

* * *

"Come on Hermione, time to get up!"

Hermione sighed a frustrated sigh. Maybe she should've continued her act as a scary morning person, cause now Minerva had lost her fear of waking the girl up.

It had been the back of three when Hermione had gotten to bed last night, and it wasn't until she'd gotten to her bed that she'd realised how tired she actually was, and waking up now, she was started to feel the consequences.

"I was wandering, by the way, if you wanted to come with me, so that we could maybe pick out our dresses together?"

Again, Hermione groaned. "Damn, I'd forgotten about the dressed. Yeah, sure, I'll come." Hermione sat up on her bed groggily, stretching her arms.

"You know... Your sleeping attire is rather odd..." Minnie said, looking over at Hermione with a curious expression as she tied her long black hair into a pony tail. "I've only ever seen men wear two piece sets at night."

Hermione smiled at Minnie, and then looked down at her blue pj's. "Yes, well they're a lot more comfortable that the itchy nighties us females wear. I could transfigure you a pair if you want to try them one night."

Hermione looked up to see Minnie smiling at her with a grateful look in her eyes, making Hermione laugh a little.

"That would be great, Mione. Now get your lazy arse out of bed, and get ready. I'd think you'd like something to eat before we head off."

Hermione nodded her head and somehow managed to get herself out of bed, wincing slightly as her warm feet made contact with the cold stone floor. She quickly looked over to the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was actually a late 7:30am. Oh well. She made it the rest of the way to the bathroom.

It took her a good thirty minutes and good few charms, but Hermione came back out the bathroom, dressed and refreshed. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail, and she was dressed in a simple, white garden dress, topped with a small, baby blue cardigan that had sleeves which reached to just above her elbows, and the bottom ending just past her waist. It was nice day, why waist a good dress?

She wore blue, doll shoes. She didn't have anything to match the dress, so she transfigured this pair by herself.

"Very nice," Minnie smiled at her. She'd been sitting on her own bed with a book while she waited on Hermione. She herself was dressed in a white satin shirt that had a few buttons undone, but not too may that it was indecent, and had on a knee length, navy, pleated skirt.

Both girls looked at eachother, smiled and then headed out their dormitories, through the common room and out through the portait hole, arms linked the whole time.

They'd gotten to the great hall in no time, and were soon seen sitting at their table, munching on some toast and jam.

Once they were done with their breakfasts, they got up from their seats and headed out the set of double doors. Judging by the amount of people that had started filing into the hall once they'd started to leave, they'd say that they were probably the firsts ones to leave. Before the term had started, Dumbledore had offered Hermione a substantial amount of money to help pay for her things through the year. Hermione had refused at first, but eventually gave in, with all his badgering on at her, but she promised to pay him back, no matter what his protests were.

Luckily for them, because they were the first ones out, they would get first pick of the dresses.

* * *

"This one?"

"Too fluffy"

Five minutes later...

"Too puffy."

Another five minutes later...

"Far too frilly."

Another ten minutes later...

"That's just down right ghastly!"

"Oh, for the love of god!" Cried a hysterical Minnie as she stomped back into the dressing rooms. "That was the last one! Seeing as we've been here for almost an hour, and how my shopping taste is 'down right gastly', why don't _you _go choose me a dress!"

Hermione simply laughed at her friends antics. They'd decided that they would shop for Minnie's dress first, then her own. "Okay..." She called out to Minnie, as she stood up from her stool in front of the dressing rooms and headed back into the shopping area.

_Okay... there's bound to be _something _that we'll both agree on. _

Hermione spent a good ten minutes going through nearly every dress there was, spotting a few she liked, but none that would go with Minnie herself. She was hoping to find something a deep red colour, as it would bring out her friends eyes, and also her skin and hair. This was the only place in Hogsmeade that selled dress robes, so she'd have to get some sort of help.

Hermione walked over the front desk that was placed bang on in between the female section and the male section.

"Excuse me, mam," she said politely, catching the woman's attention. "Hi there, me and my friend are shopping for some dresses, but neither of us can seem to find the right sort of dress for her. I was wandering if you had any other dresses that hadn't been put on display yet?" Hermione asked hopefully.

The assistant smiled at her. "Hello there. Yes, as a matter of a fact we do. Just tell me what you're looking for and I'll see what I can find."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh. "Yes, well, for my friend, I was hoping for something sexy, but still staying modest, just enough to make the guys' mouths water if you know what I mean. Also, preferably in a deep, rich red colour." The woman nodded at her and made to turn around to enter through the door behind her, when Hermione quickly stopped her... "Wait!" She stopped and turned back round to face her. "Listen, I can shop for my friends, but I can't shop for myself. Could you do me a favor? Whilst you're back there, could you see if there's anything that might suit me?"

The assistant smiled, "okay then. Take a couple of steps back for me so I can get a better look at you." Hermione did just that, holding her arms out a little. "A small twirl?" She twirled.

However, when she turned back to look at the assistant, she was more than a little unnerved when she found her to be smirking at Hermione rather mischievously.

"Er..."

"Not to worry. I've got just the thing for you."

Before Hermione could say anything else, the woman disappeared through the door.

Hermione was only standing there for a few minutes before the woman came back out through the door. She was carrying with her to coat hangers, with whatever was hanging on them covered by two black bags.

Instead of handing them to Hermione from over the counter, she walked past it. "Lets go see your friend." Hermione didn't say anything, but instead followed behind the woman, heading towards the dressing room.

"She's in that one," Hermione pointed to the cubical with closed curtains in the middle. "Her name's Minerva, by the way, and mine's Hermione."

The woman smiled again at her, she held out her hand for Hermione to shake. "Pleased to meet you, Hermione. Mine's Susan."

Hermione smiled, and took the woman's outstretched hand, giving it a small shake.

Once Susan had let go of her hand, Hermione watched as she walked over to the middle cubical. "Excuse me. Miss Minerva?"

"Yeah?" Came Minnie's uncertain voice.

"Hi there, my name's Susan, I'm here with your friend Hermione. I believe we've found the right dress for you."

Just then, Minnie's head poked out from one side of the curtain. "Hey," she greeted softly.

Susan simply held out one of the hangers. Minnie took it with no questions being asked and disappeared again behind the curtain. There was a small unzipping sound, and a gasp before her head poked out again. "You can't be serious."

Susan looked at with raised eyebrows and said, "100% Now go ahead and try it."

Minerva shook her head in disbelief before disappearing once again. Susan looked over at Hermione, who had once again taken her seat on the stool. She winked at Hermione before looking back at the curtains patiently.

Finally, after a long two minutes, the curtains were drawn back. What Hermione saw made her beam.

Minnie looked absolutely breath taking. "Oh my god, Minnie! You look gorgeous! Your totally gonna knock them off of their feet!" Hermione squealed looking at her friend.

"You really think so?"

The dress was Gryffindor red, perfectly suited for a Gryffindor and a Potter date. The material looked soft to the touch, and had the sleeves, which were only an inch long, falling down past her shoulders. It didn't show much cleavage, but left enough for the imagination. Just below the bust, at the back, were corset style ties, making her curves stand out just right. Past her hips, the dress fell down smoothly and elegantly, not fanning out by much. It stopped just at her ankles.

"This is the one." Hermione confirmed. "What do you think, Susan?"

Susan smiled triumphantly. "It's perfect for you. Maybe on the night you could curls your hair and let it fall down? I think it would compliment the dress just nicely."

Minerva looked at herself in the mirror, cocking her head to the side, trying to imagine it for herself. When she turned back round to face Susan she said, "thank you so much. I think that that would be a great idea."

Susan's smile never faultered, "right-oh then. How about you get back and change into your normal clothes, and then little miss over there can try her one on."

There it was again, Hermione noticed suspiciously. That God damned mischievous twinkle she got in her eye every time she seemed to think about her and this dress.

Another five minutes later, Minnie stepped back out dressed in her own clothes, a big, relieved smile in her face. The dress was back in the bag and on the dresser, now hanging over her arm.

Hermione sighed when she saw the expectant looks both girls gave her. "Okay, okay. Let me have it."

Susan smirked at her whilst she held out the dress for Hermione to take. Hermione marched up and gave the woman a suspicious narrowed gaze while she took the dress. Susan merely raised her eyebrows at her. Hermione sighed once again as she entered the changing room, and shut the curtains.

She placed the hanger onto the hook attatched onto the wall, and quickly unzipped the case.

Hermione stood there. Completely speechless while the bag dropped to the floor. Her jaw had dropped to the floor, lucky for her, not literally. The dress was.... well....

She let out a long shaky breath. "Oh my..."

She heard a snort come from outside. Susan obviously wasn't the type to be shy when first meeting people.

Knowing she really didn't have much of a choice, she decided to quickly, and shakily, take off her outer clothes. Once they were off, she removed the dress with the hanger, and slipped it on. It fit like a glove.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned and pulled back the curtain.

Minnie sucked in a deep breath, staring in awe at her friend as she came out of the changing room. Susan smiled the biggest smile she'd ever known she could muster. "I knew it."

Hermione turned to look at the mirror, al beit a little uncertainly. What she saw made her gasp, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Mione... you look... just, wow!" Minnie finally got out. Hermione turned, only to see a determined look on her friends face. "You have to get it."

"You don't think it's not too... well, you know...?"

"NO! Not at all! Hermione, all they boys will be showering in cold water tonight if you wear that! You're simply breath taking!" Minnie protested immediately.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her friend's more than crude comment, but couldn't help but smile. Hermione turned and sent a fake glare towards Susan who was smirking now, victoriosly. The glare only lasted a second before Hermione let a large smile grace her features. "Against my better judgment and character... I'll take it!"

* * *

Hermione, Minnie and Susan were both walking together and laughing as they made their way back to the front counter.

All three of them, however stopped in their tracks when they saw three men standing there waiting impatiently to be served. Hermione's eyebrows shot up, most likely so did Minnie's, as there stood Malfoy, Lestrange, and Tom Riddle.

Susan gasped and quickly rushed forward to take her place behind the counter. "My sincerest appologies, Gentlemen. I was helping with some other customers. I hope you weren't waiting too long?"

Malfoy sneered, his aristocratic personality shining through some what. "Yes, it seems as you have been very helpful, however, me and two of my friends here have been waiting a good five minutes without any service what-so-ever."

Susan nodded, feeling a bit ashamed of herself for getting a bit carried away.

Hermione decided it would be best if she helped her new found friend out a little. She walked up the counter and placed her things down on it before Malfoy got the chance to. Minnie, noting where this was going, followed. "Susan, thank you very much for your service today. Thanks to you, both me and Minnie got just the right dresses." Hermione dumped a small bag of gold onto the counter. "This should be enough for both mine and Minnie's dresses and there is also a nice tip in there for you too."

Hermione turned and looked at the surprised face of Malfoy. "Malfoy! How good to see you. I take it someone invited you to the ball with them?"

Lestrange was forced to press his lips together. Judging by Malfoy's smile, he clearly missed the dig to his intelligence. "Yes, as a matter of a fact, Slughorn himself invited me."

Hermione cocked her eyebrow at him. "Yes, well I hope everything works out for the both of you."

Lestrange snorted, trying to hold in his laugh.

Susan smiled at Hermione. Hermione winked at her before turning to leave. She got a few steps before she was standing in front of Tom.

"Tom," she nodded her head in greetings.

Tom cocked his eyebrow at her, but returned her greetings with a nod of his own head, "Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him, then looked down to what he had in his arms. It was a black tux. The waist coat was emerald green, and so was the tie. Hermione looked back up at him. She shook her head at him, her smile turning into a playful smirk. She took out her wand from the white tie that went with her current dress. She used it to tap the waist coat twice, and then the tie, all the while whispering a small charm.

Tom watched all this with a curious expression. He'd let her do what she wanted with her wand, so long as it was nothing against him.

Hermione watched, satisfied when the emerald green silk turned into silver silk.

When Tom looked at her, ready to ask why, when she simply held up her bag for him to see and then gave it a little shake.

Tom smirked and nodded his head in understanding. It was to match the dress.

Hermione and Minnie both walked out after the small exchange, satisfied with their day of shopping.

* * *

R&R

Madame Dee! xxx


	19. Chapter 19: A Smug Slughorn?

**_Okay, just so you know, I am without the ability to duck and speak at the same to time, so please hear me out before you start flaming me for the ridiculously long update._**

**_I am not going to lie or come up with some petty excuse, cause to be honest, I just haven't had the time to concentrate on this story properly at all during the past couple of months. It's not that I've not had the time, it's a case of that when I did get on, my mind would wander off some place, and I would only get a paragraph or so written out. I've had a lot going on, and I've just gotten off one hell of an emotional roller coaster. It sounds sad, but I'm not trying to play the whole 'woe is me' card._**

**_I'll not make fake promises and say I'll have speedy updates from now on, but I'll try and get them out as soon as possible._**

**_Besides... you're all going to probably hate me after reading this chapter if you don't already now. I have to admit that it's a bit sloppy and not to my usual standards, but every chapter after this one will be back on game._**

**_Should I maybe warn you that despite the crap writing, this chapter had one hell of a....? hmm... maybe I shouldn't say, but I'm sure you're reviews will have me cowering under a rock once you realise._**

**_Please people, I would appreciate it if your reviews weren't too harsh. I really am sorry. _**

**_Even more so, I have to admit that I feel terribly sorry for all you's who thought the dance was going to be in this chapter... sorry huns, but in the Harry Potter time, that isn't for another one of their school weeks._**

**_Oh, and just while I remember, a few of you pointed out my terrible habit of 'would of', should of' and such. The funny thing is, is that it's because that's how I say it, and therefor, write it out like that. I still do, but I'm now going over my writing and making sure to correct it, lol :) Sorry if I missed any, if I have then they'll most likely be towards the end, I'd prefer to think._**

**_Anyhoo, enough rambling from me I think._**

**_Try to enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Love you all!_**

**_Madame Dee_**

**_xxx_**

**Chapter 19**

Today was Monday, the start of Hermione's second week here at Hogwarts. Hermione and Minnie had already made their way down for breakfast that morning and were now on their way to double potions. Both Hermione and Minnie were silently dreading this class today, as they had both been witnesses to the excited gleam their Potions professor had in his eyes this morning as he sat and had his breakfast. It didn't help much that he had continually smirked at the Slytherin table, and then Gryffindor table.

This morning's potions class wasn't going to be going very well, Hermione was positive.

When Minnie finally rounded the last corner before the classroom, they saw that pretty much all the Slytherin 6th year boys were there, some had the same gleam in their eyes as the professor had that morning. Hermione and Minnie both shared a glance with each other before they headed further in. Both of them stood on the opposite side of the wall from the Slytherins. Hermione's found her eyes wandering, before they finally rested on another's familiar pair.

Tom nodded at her. "Hermione."

Hermione looked at him and cocked her eyebrow slightly. She nodded her head in return, "Tom." Her lips twitched a little, and she could see him smirk ever so slightly. Hermione's smile increased by a little, "So... _Tom, _are you looking forward to the upcoming dance this Saturday?"

She watched as he raised his eyebrows at her. He cocked his head to the side, almost as if he was measuring her. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Indeed I am... it should be an interesting night for sure. And you?"

Minnie pretended to gag. All the fake formality was becoming too much for her. Hermione chose to ignore her friend, choosing to reply. "Yes. It should be quite enjoyable."

"Oh, please," Minnie muttered, rolling her eyes at them.

Hermione bent her head, her eyes never leaving Tom's, till she was close enough to speak into Minnie's ear without anyone else hearing. "It wasn't that when we passed a certain Potter after breakfast. I'm pretty sure I've never seen someone turn a shade of red like that from a simple wink."

When Minnie's cheeks turned that same lovely shade of red, Hermione pulled back, satisfied that she'd made her point. Before she and Tom could carry on with their odd little banter, the door to the Potions classroom burst open, where Slughorn started to hustle students inside.

....

"Okay everyone, that's enough for today's lesson, I expect your homework to be of a much higher standard when you hand it in next time. Good day."

Hermione sighed as she began to pack away her things. What she had suspected would've been an odd class this morning - judged by how the Professor had acted at breakfast - had actually been pretty normal. Well... would could be described as normal for Slughorn.

"Oh yes, and would it be possible for Miss Granger and Mr Riddle to stay behind for a few short minutes."

At that request, Hermione was almost forced give into the temptation of banging her head against the table. But luckily, she was able to compose herself and pack the rest of her things before standing up from her stool.

"I'll meet you third?" Minnie asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. See you." Hermione waved as she started up to the front desk. Both her and Tom got there at the same time. Hermione looked at him and silently asked what was up. He simply shook his head, saying he had no idea.

They heard the door shut from behind him, and then watched as the slightly obese Professor came to stand in front of them, behind his desk.

Hermione felt her eye twitch at the all knowing, smug look he had on his face. He probably didn't mean for it to be there... but it was. A quick look to her right, and she could see that Tom had noticed it too.

"Now... I'm sorry to keep you behind, but I have become known to some interesting stories, and I wish to talk to you both a little about it." He sat himself down comfortably on his green armchair, and gestured for Hermione and Tom to do the same. Hermione conjured herself a red one, whereas Tom conjured himself a green one. The colour choice made Hermione's lips twitch a little at the corners.

"Now, I understand that my little interference, earlier, during the past week, was unwelcome, and for that... I truly cannot apologize."

_Huh?_

"You see... I feel that I have done a great deed to the magical world by uniting you both, and even though you both resent me slightly for it now, I am sure you will come to thank me in the near future."

Hermione simply stared at him. She had no idea how to respond to that. She was practically speechless. She could even feel her cheeks begin to redden a little.

"And now that I have that off my chest and out in the open, I would like to give you my congratulations in getting so far in your duels in Defence last week. You will be facing each other in the finals, true?" Hermione felt herself just nod along, she wouldn't dare chance a look over at Tom during that precise moment. She was totally mortified at the old man's speech. It was one thing to talk to them individually, but together, it was purely mortifying for her. "Yes, well, you aren't really supposed to know this, but Professor Merrythought has decided to make it into a sort of show for the fifth years and up to see during lunch later today. A sort of example you could call it. I just hope - you see, this is where my concerns lie -that the two of you wont get competitive, for the last thing I wish to happen is for this to put a strain on such a short relationship."

"I can assure you, sir," Hermione's head snapped towards Tom's direction, ever so slightly annoyed to see him as composed as ever. Although the clenched fist were a slight give away to his true annoyance. "That our _relationship _shall not falter in any ways due to our duel. We will be delighted to perform in front of some students in order to demonstrate."

Hermione didn't let it show, but she was rather grateful for Tom at that precise moment. She wasn't so sure how she would've answered had she been in any able position to. And if she could speak? Well... it wouldn't have been anything well suited for a lady in this day and age.

Slughorn beamed at them. "Excellent. Excellent. Oh! But another matter to attend to! I have managed to arrange everything for the two of you to have access to the kitchens for however long you may need on Thursday. I wasn't joking when I said those cakes were delicious! I want some made for the party on Saturday night!"

Hermione needed to slap herself in the face, go back to bed, and then wake up again_. _Yet despite her current state, she chose to give speaking a bash anyway. "Er... yes, of course Professor. How many would you like done?"

If it was possible, the man's smile only increased. "How does three sound?"

More than necessary, but less than she'd expected him to ask for. "Three shall be fine..." She finally looked over to Tom, content when she saw him nod his head in agreement to her statement.

"Brilliant!" Slughorn clapped his hands, and rubbed them together, positively delighted. "Well... as much fun as I've had talking to you both, I think it best that you head off to your next classes, as I've unfortunately taken up most of your breaks." He stood up from his chair, followed by both students. They all walked silently to the door, and allowed the Professor to hold it open for them. As they walked outside, he said, "And I shall look forward to seeing you both duel. It will be an interesting performance, I am sure."

With that he shut the door.

"Ugh! That man never knows when enough is enough! Seriously!" Hermione grunted loudly, when she was far enough from the classroom door, so not to be overheard.

Tom chuckled as he folded his arms, and lent against the wall, one foot crossed over the other. "No need to get frustrated, Hermione."

Hermione turned and mock glared at him, placing her hands on her hips. It didn't have the desired effect, as the stance simply amused him more. "Oh, please! You were just as annoyed in there as I was," she stated knowingly.

Tom nodded his head from side to side. "Perhaps, but I've been putting up with his interfering ways for much longer now. I guess you could say I'm an expert."

Hermione huffed, choosing to fold her arms over her chest instead. "Yes, well you've learned to put up with it, whereas I don't even want to deal with it! He's a meddling fool as far as I'm concerned, and should just be ignored. I most certainly don't really care about his '_higher ranked friends_'. Pfft, seriously."

Wanting nothing more than to get to her next class, Hermione then spun on her heels and headed in the right direction.

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes as he straightened up and started following. They were, after all, in the same classes. It didn't take long before he was walking right next to her, with his long legs, and her slightly shorter ones, it didn't take much effort. She didn't utter a word, hoping to stomp off her bad mood instead. Tom took advantage of his height to look down at her. Her cheeks were all flushed from her short rant, and despite her current stomp, she still held herself elegantly, with her head held high. "So..." Tom started. "How does seven sound?"

Hermione immediately halted in her footsteps. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

Her look almost made him want to laugh, but at the same time, made him feel slightly indignant at her reaction, considering what he thought was going through her head when he asked her. "On Thursday. We meet outside the kitchens at seven?"

Her lips formed a small 'oh' shape, which he had to admit to himself, and no other, was sort of adorable on her features, especially when her cheeks flushed a sot of rosy colour. "Eh... sure. Seven sounds good."

He nodded at her, and then they continued their walk.

It was a comfortable silence they walked in, and when they finally reached outside to start heading down to Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione couldn't help herself, but asked, "When do you think Professor Merrythought planned on telling us that we would be duelling today?"

Tom thought a little about it, and then replied, "either during forth period, or he would've had Dippet announce it at dinner."

Hermione nodded her head. "How lovely," she stated sarcastically. When she looked up again to face Tom, her eyebrows furrowed. He was staring at her slightly confused. "What?"

Tom shook his head at her. "Nothing really. I just sometimes wonder why that hat made such a quick decision to place you in Gryffindor."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him for that one. He did have a point, cause she had changed a lot. But she also had to admit, she liked the new her. She would never forget where she came from, or who she was before, but that wouldn't stop her from living a little, now that she had the chance.

Next thing they both knew, they were standing outside the forbidden forest, waiting on their Professor to come. The rest of the class were a few yards behind them.

* * *

Hermione fidgeted nervously with her fingers. She was sitting next to Minnie in Defense class, and everyone was waiting for the Professor to appear.

"Would you stop doing that already? You're starting to make me nervous!" Minnie finally snapped at her. She'd had to sit for a good five minutes and had looked at nothing other than Hermione's nervous antics. "It's not even that big of a deal."

Hermione chose to keep her mouth shut. Oh, if only Minnie actually knew just how big of a deal it was. Hermione found the power to separate her hands, and chose to sit on them instead, keeping them at bay. Minnie just rolled her eyes, and gave a light snort. Hermione simply chose to stick her tongue out at her and then turned her head to look forward. Just when she did that though, the door to the classroom opened, and in walked - no... in came a practically _skipping _Professor Merrythought.

His smile never left his face as he got the front of the classroom and began speaking. "Good day sixth year," he greeted cheerfully, making Hermione's eyes narrow a little.

Tom, on the other hand, thought the whole thing was rather amusing. He enjoyed watching her annoyed reactions from across the classroom while still listening to what the Professor was saying. He couldn't help the smirk from appearing on his face either. If he had to admit to himself, he wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't excited about his upcoming duel with Hermione.

"Today class, we shall be looking more into shield charms, and the theories behind them." A few groans could be heard, but this wasn't what Hermione and Tom cared about hearing, both of them pretty confident enough that they could teach the class if they wanted to. "And....," he drew out, "because it is only a single period, there shall be a little show happening today after dinner for those of you who want to bear witness to it. But in case some of you haven't realised, we have yet to finish our little duelling session. I believe the last standing pair to go head to head are both Miss Granger and Mr Riddle."

Hermione turned her head and looked over at Tom. She felt a mixture of excitement, fear, and anticipation. Mainly because she knew he would be the one to finally challenge her in this particular class. His eyes met her own and he nodded his head slightly. Hermione gave him a half smile in return, but then found her gaze landing on none other than Dolohov. He was - surprise surprise - glaring at her, his heated gaze laced with hate, anger and just a little, itty, bitty, hint of jealousy.

Hermione felt shivers run up and down her spine, so she chose to turn her head back so she was facing the front again, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She couldn't win over everyone while she was here, and Dolohov was beyond a lost cause.

"And, because it is the final, and you are both very advanced by now in your magic, I shall allow you to have a bit more free range with the spells you use, just so long as there is nothing seriously harmful and deadly. Is that clear?"

Hermione nodded when he looked at her, and when his gaze changed, she could pretty much picture Tom doing the same. Their duel would be interesting to say the least. She just hoped that nothing would happen that could possibly result in her loosing control in her magic again. Last time was supposed to have been the last, but you never truly knew when it came to magic. It was just as unpredictable as it was uncontrollable, sometimes.

With Dolohov, it had actually been a pretty odd duel. It was so rediculously simple that it just carried on. It was obvious that the only time he never had full control of his magic was when he lost his temper, and Hermione had to admit, she'd been pushing quite a bit that past week.

Their's really should've ended within five to ten minutes at the most.

But with Tom... he was..._simply,_ unpredictable. There was no way she could manage to predict what he would start with, or how it would end. She knew she would probably loose to him in her own time, but here... they were evenly matched.

Now she wondered, just how _'advanced' _would Tom go?

_**Further than you would, that's for sure.**_

_What the hell!? _

_**Thought I was gone?**_

_Yes! _

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. She'd forgotten all about the little Harry voice inside her head, and now that she was reminded by the voice itself, she couldn't help but think about how strange it really was.

She had always been emotionally and physically attached to Harry, so much that she apparently held back on some of her magic because of her dependence on him. She'd thought nothing of it before, when she'd first came back and he was in her head. She just thought that because she was so attached and that she had just went through the whole 'trauma' of loosing him and her best friends in a war, that it was just her subconscious taking on his voice and personality to calm and remind her who she was and what she was dealing with. However, the voice really wasn't that calming, and she was doing just fine now in this time by herself, so why was it still there? Inside her head? Making such remarks, sometimes a little like what Harry was like when he got in a bad mood?

Hermione sighed... turns out she would be making a trip to the library later, before her 'duel'.

* * *

Hermione and Minnie were walking down the corridor, leading to a junction that had one corridor leading to the library, and the other down to the great hall.

"So are you coming, Mione? Mary and Jack will be there, and we're just gonna watch them do a little practising. Besides, Mary's mum makes the best pastries and she sent some over just this morning, charmed to stay warm."

Hermione smiled at her friend's attempts to lure her away from the library and out to the quidditch pitch. Mary was one of the other girls that shared a room with Minnie and Hermione, along with another girl called Sarah. Hermione was friendly with the two girls, but hadn't really had the chance to properly get to know them better yet. Everyone had a free period last today, so some of the Gryffindors were going to go down to watch their team practice the new routine. It made Hermione laugh a little when she learned that they had charmed the pitch so that no Slytherin could step into it, nor could they look in to see the routine. It was for Gryffindor eyes only, seeing as they had a match against Slytherin the week after the party.

"It sounds great, Minnie, but there is something that is really annoying me. I swear, once I've figured it out, I'll go straight to the pitch to meet with you and Mary. Deal?"

Minnie looked at her friend, having stopped and spun round. Her hands were on her hips, and she was tapping her foot impatiently. Hermione was almost taken aback by how much she resembled her older self right then. Minnie eventually rolled her eyes. "You know, I always thought of myself a little like the Gryffindor bookworm. One that knew how to have fun, mind you, but still a little bit of a bookworm. _You, _however, claimed that title the second you entered the school." Hermione grinned sheepishly at the lioness opposite her, raising her hands and shrugging her shoulders. It was embedded into her personality, what could she do? "BUT... you're a great laugh, and in a matter of days, became a great friend, so deal. You have forty five minutes though before I call a search team and we all drag you out of that god damned library."

Hermione smiled and gave her friend a quick hug. She laughed as she pulled back. "Deal."

And with that she headed down the corridor leading to the library.

* * *

"Come on Hermione. You've taken half an hour now, and still no stupid book," Hermione muttered to herself annoyed. She looked at the desk she had been working at, and on it were piles of different books. Hermione had flicked through them all, but had found no reference to the voice inside her head. Maybe it was just her subconscious after all. Never-the-less, Hermione chose to have another quick scan through a different isle of books before she finally gave up and went down to the quidditch pitch.

Sighing to herself, Hermione's finger moved delicately over all the many different bindings of the many different books.

Suddenly, just as Hermione was about to give in and leave, her eyes caught sight of a book. She'd noticed it at first because of it's size, but her eyes had only lightened up when she read the cover.

_'Voices Inside Your Head?', by Arnold Macky, 'The Reasons'_

It couldn't have been a more obvious title. It was sad really. Hermione quickly reached for it and pulled it out of the shelf. It was small and thin, much to her discharge, so she hoped that the author had at least managed to squeeze as much information as possible into the tiny book. Hermione sat herself down on the comfortable chair she had conjured instead of the library's wooden ones. She sat side ways, making herself more comfortable with her legs dangling off of one side. She opened the small book, only to find that there was no page of contents. She rolled her eyes, and chose to start flicking through the pages until something caught her eyes.

The more she saw, the more her hope in the book began to decrease. But luckily, her hopes returned when, close to the end, her eye caught the heading of 'Emotionally Attached'.

She stopped at the page and began reading.

* * *

Tom Riddle had thought it best if he spent his free period inside the common room for a change, sitting in front of the warm fire reading something or other. The common room would most likely be vacant with the lower years still in class, and his own year most likely down at the quidditch pitch trying to get past the Gryffindors' wards.

Luckily, the Slytherin common room, like the Ravenclaw one, had a large bookshelf full of books. So when he finally entered the common room, he swiftly wandered over there, picked up a random book from the top shelf and headed over to his favourite armchair, directly across from the fire place. He waved his hand as he took a seat, and watched satisfied at the burst of flames. Not many actually knew he had accomplished wandless magic... in fact, no one knew yet. Knowing that, he would gladly use it to his advantage. After all, he did have a 'big' duel coming up later that day, it would be good to have a few tricks up his sleeve. Wandless magic being one of them, and legillimency his other. After constant practising, he had to admit that he was fairly good at it.

He wouldn't deny that he had grown to actually like Hermione, and in some ways, _respect _the girl. But no amount of fondness would let him loose this duel.

His best challenge yet.

As a smirk slowly grew on his face, he allowed himself to relax into the armchair more comfortably. He finally looked at the book he'd randomly chosen, and he couldn't help but chuckle a little at it's 'oh so convenient' title.

_'Defence At It's Best'_

He flipped it open and started reading from the more advanced sections.

Just when he was getting into the book, he heard a small crash of some sort come from upstairs.

_'Typical' _he thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. There was always someone.

He would've simply ignored it, but considering the fact that it came from the same direction as his room, Tom got a little suspicious. He only shared his room with three other people, and his bed was heavily warded... well... it was natural for him to be cautious after all.

Rising easily from his chair, he headed over to the staircase leading up to the sixth year boy's dormitory. Soundlessly he climbed the stairs, and it wasn't long before he was standing outside his bedroom door. The whispers he was able to hear from the other end simply confirmed his suspicions that someone was in there. Whether they were doing anything he wouldn't be too approving of, was yet to be proved.

Waving his wand over the door, he cast a small charm, letting him hear whatever would be said on the inside.

"-believed him" Tom easily recognised Antinon's voice from the other side. "And we've all followed him blindingly. That was before the summer holidays. And now? It's like he doesn't care any more. We have waited for a another meeting to be called, but no, he's been spending all his precious time with Granger." He spat her name out with venom, as if it had burnt his tongue at her mentioning. It was clear to Tom now that they were obviously talking about him.

Fair enough, Tom had to admit that he hadn't thought about his knights in quite a while, but that didn't mean he wasn't committed.

"Come on, Antinon." Now it was Malfoy. "It's only the start of the year. I already asked Tom about the meetings, and he said he would organise them when he could. You're forgetting that Dumbledore grew more suspicious over our house after the Muggleborn's death. Besides... Granger's not that half bad."

Tom rolled his eyes at what Malfoy said at the end... honestly! It was unreal how bad the boy wanted to get her. But Tom would be having none of that.

"My point is," Antinon seemed to stress, clearly trying to convince Malfoy in his argument. "Is that I am sick of seeing him walk around this place like he owns it and everyone in it. We forget that Slytherin is a house belonging to those of pureblood and high esteem. Riddle," now he spat Tom's name like venom, "is neither. He is a poor halfblood, and I think it's time he was put in his place."

Tom simply stood outside of the door. What he had heard... well... to say he was furious would be a severe and underestimated understatement. All Tom saw was red. How dare he!?

Instead of slamming the door open and doing all of the things he so wished he could do right then and there, he turned on his heels and made his way down the stairs.

Maybe it was about time he ordered a meeting after all?

* * *

Tom was still completely pissed as he stormed his way towards the library. Now that he had calmed down a 'pitch' he was quite glad he had decided to let them away with their conversation. It would make their next little get together much more enjoyable.

Once he'd entered the library, however, the sight he found made all signs of previous anger fade away.

There, in front of him, was Hermione. Except, she was lying side ways on a large, poffy armchair. Her neck was arched as her head lounged over the side, sure to result in a sore neck leter. Her legs simply dangled over the side, one of her arms was crossed over her stomach and the other fell at her side. One look at the book on the floor told him she'd fallen asleep reading. She was surrounded by books piled up on her desk also.

With slight reluctance, Tom managed to tare his gaze from her sleeping form and looked across at the clock that hung on the wall. Sighing slightly, he came to the conclusion that he should probably wake her up.

Walking quietly over to her, he came to a stop next to her. He placed a hand on top of her shoulder and gave it a light shake. "Hermione?"

She still slept.

He shook a little harder. "Hermione?" He said with more persistence.

She still slept.

Rolling his eyes, he cast a quick 'silencio' around them before shouting, "Hermione!"

He was far from prepared for her reaction.

The next thing he knew, her hands had twisted into his shirt and she'd pulled him closer. Her eyes bore into him, but he was surprised that they seemed to be fogged over. She shook him slightly. "Do you understand?" Choosing that he much preferred being out of her strong head, he simply nodded his head, looking at her curiously. She sounded desperate, almost pleading "Good." Her grip let go. Just as they did, her eyes seemed to clear and returned to their usual colour. Shaking her head, she looked around her. "H-Harry?"

Tom's eyebrows raised ever so slightly. "Forgotten my name already have you?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she focused back on him. She practically sprang out of her seat. She didn't dare look at him as she straightened out her clothes. Using her wand she sent all the books back to their correct places.

When she finally felt composed again, she chanced a look at him, simply to see his eyebrows raised. Despite his appearances, Hermione could see the confusion, and dared she think it, concern. "Sorry, Tom. Little bit of a nightmare."

Tom simply nodded his head, not believing her when she said she'd simply had a 'little nightmare'. "It's fine, Hermione. I just thought that, maybe, judging by the time, I'd waken you."

Hermione's head snapped towards the clock. "Shit," she muttered, hoping that Tom hadn't heard her - he did - and made to quickly throw her bags over her shoulder. "Sorry, Tom. But I've gotta go." And with that, she dashed out of the library. Minnie would kill her for sure if she didn't get there as soon as possible.

Tom just watched after her slightly bemused.

* * *

Hermione sat at her table during dinner, not able to help the nerves that crept through her body. Dinner had long since ended, and now everyone was simply waiting on Dippet to get back to the great hall.

Not only was she apprehensive about her duel with Tom that would be happening very, very soon, but every one of her nerves had been set on edge after reading that book. She didn't know when she'd fallen asleep, but she was eternally grateful for Tom waking her up. The dream she'd had was... well... not right, that was for sure.

All fifth years and up had been asked to remain after dinner. She currently sat next to Minnie, and tried her hardest not to look over at Tom. She was pretty sure that that would just make her worse.

Just then, when she thought that her mind could take no more, Dippet burst through the main doors, in what he must have thought was an impressive entrance. Hermione remained unimpressed. Once Dippet reached the front of the hall, on top of his platform, he gestured for Albus to come up front.

Hermione watched warily as the Professor's eyes twinkled madly, and seemed to shine with an extra sort of mischief. With four claps of his hands, all four tables disappeared, along with the benches, leaving a fair amount of students to fall and land on their behinds. Hermione stood back up and dusted off the dust that had stuck to her bottom. She sent a glare towards her Transfiguration teacher who simply winked at her in return.

Once everyone was standing on their feet, they were once again knocked down, as a large gap appeared in the middle of the room. Having been pushed back to land on her backside, _again_, Hermione huffed as she stood up. She then watched as a long, raised platform materialised itself in the centre of the room. The room now resembled what it had when there had been duelling classes in her second year, only a bit bigger.

Dippet cleared his throat in order to catch people's attention. However, upon failing, he cast a 'sonorus' charm on his throat, making his next cough practically ear splitting.

"Now that I have your attention, would Hermione Granger and a Mr Tom Riddle like to bring themselves up onto the platform."

* * *

**_Hope the warning was clear enough... now, If you don't mind, I'm off to cower beneath a rock somewhere..._**

**_R&R_**


	20. Chapter 20: What Feels Right?

**Chapter 20**

Hermione made a serious attempt at swallowing down the large lump that had formed in her throat as she made her way up the stand. After the headmaster's announcement, her eyes hadn't taken long in finding Tom's. What she saw didn't really sooth her worries. Instead she saw a fierce determination in those dark pools of his.

_Well, shit_. Hermione couldn't help but think as she came to where she would be standing for the beginning of the duel. It seemed that no matter how friendly the pair got, he was adamant in beating her. Well, what did she expect? That he would just let her win easily? Pfft, this was Tom Riddle she was thinking about for goodness sake. He had a flawless reputation to keep up. Both of them were great duellers. She didn't know how far advanced he really was by now, only seeing what he allowed to show in classes, but she was positive there was still a lot more to him. She had never been one to fight, that being more like Harry, she was more brains. But as she began to play an even bigger part in the war, she realised that she would have little choice. So she studied even more, then threw all her gained knowledge into her fighting abilities, making her just as good as Harry. Both of them had even done some small study of the Dark Arts. Ron knew about it, but wouldn't go near the stuff with them.

She mentally gave her head a thorough shake, trying to empty all thoughts from her head. She chose just to concentrate on her breathing as she watched Tom come up and onto the platform. As soon as the were onto the platform together, they started walking up to each other, not bothering to even listen to the instructor. They met in the middle of the long platform.

In that very moment, as their eyes met, an unspoken agreement was made. Nothing Personal. This would change nothing between them

They were, after all, Hermione acknowledged, friends.

At that thought, Hermione almost grimaced as she looked at him. She couldn't help it, no matter how much she tried to just push the thought aside... she was beginning to like him more than just a friend. She knew she shouldn't, but...

It was moments like these that she expected her little 'Harry' voice to pop up and say something uncharacteristically sarcastic. But alas, there was no sign. She guessed that after that dream, she wouldn't need to be expecting him for a while.

On her way back to the centre, Hermione heard before she felt the all knowing power of a spell being cast. She turned sharply and quickly blocked the disarming spell sent with her back turned. She almost smirked at him. How very Slytherin of him to wait until her back was turned. When the lights from his spell, and her block died down, she saw his face was now completely blank, causing her to frown mentally. Instead of showing her confusion, she chose to make her own face blank, a look Ron had always stated made her look a bit scary.

Hermione then decided that due to the fact a certain someone was a bit impatient, she and Tom were too close for her to properly duel.

_Deprimo, _she thought, causing a large, powerful gush of wind to leave her wand. Tom easily raised his wand and blocked any from effecting him, but it pushed hard, causing him to slide backwards till he was were Hermione thought he was supposed to be at his end of the platform. Satisfied, Hermione stopped the wind with a simple backwards flick of her wand.

From there on, they met with spells. Some small, some more advanced. The pair moved in different ways and angles. None willing to give in to the other. This was already more advanced than any other duel either had had.

However, after what felt like hours, but was only fifteen minutes, Hermione noticed that she was at a serious disadvantage. Tom was a lot more capable _physically _her. They may be equals in magic at this point, but he could probably go on for hours. Like she knew, she was not one to exercise, unless you counted climbing the stairs of Hogwarts with a bag full of heavy books. She knew she would eventually get tired , and she would bet any money that that was just what Tom Riddle was waiting to use for his advantage.

Hermione had an idea, not too sure it would actually work, but decided to give it a go anyway.

It was her own take on the original 'Flagrante' curse, that she'd used on some people when duelling, but she always needed a moment to be able to use it properly. If done correctly, it would cause her opponent's wand to burn and make the caster drop it in reflex.

She needed to distract him for a few seconds, then she would try it.

He'd already seen her tactic of 'Avis', so now she needed something a bit different.

"Expecto Patronum!" Her new tiger burst through from her wand, now just the same colours of any other patronus, and she sent it charging towards Tom, after it did a run around Hermione in a protective manor.

With the bright light of her patronus hiding her from view slightly, she waved her wand in a small twirl and sent a small red light forward. The charm hid itself inside the belly of her tiger. Just as a precaution she quickly cast a silent _Incarcerous, _simply for spite.

Tom didn't bother moving, knowing fine well that the patronus was nothing but a distraction. Although when it came close to him, he knew the light would indeed blind him slightly. Before it got close enough, he glanced behind to see her cast a silent 'Incarcerous' at him. He mentally smirked at her spite. It may have worked the first time, but not now.

He waited till her patronus hit him with no effect and disappeared before he raised his wand to disintegrate the flying ropes.

However, just as he went to silently cast the charm, his wand began to burn. It took all of his might not to allow his eyes to widen, as he was forced to let go of his wand as it burnt his hand. The next thing he knew was that the ropes had tied round him, concealing his entire upper half.

Hermione looked shocked. She didn't actually think of the final result with the ropes, nor did she think he'd be caught! Her eyes immediately narrowed. There was no way it could've been that easy. She flicked her wand, and sent his wand off to the side where he wouldn't get it.

Tom stood calmly with the ropes tied tightly round him. He had no plans what-so-ever to loose this battle, even if he cared that little smidgen bit for Hermione. Duelling was his element.

With that thought in mind, Tom twisted his hand and grabbed hold of the rope. With two small spells, the rope disintegrated, but due to the second charm, they never burnt him. He sent a small smirk in Hermione's direction, and ignored the gasps being released from the surrounding pupils. Calmly, he then removed his school robe, leaving him in his white shirt, tie, and grey, Slytherin pull over.

Hermione resorted her face to look on calmly. She had never actually given much thought to Tom knowing wandless much magic so soon, and only in sixth year. But then again, he was far more magically advanced than his fellow students. Hermione had only learnt as a necessity. Simply due to the fact she played part in a war, and needed the repercussion in case her wand was taken in a fight.

Following his lead, she removed her outer robe as well, leaving her in her school shirt and tie, along with her skirt, black tights and flat shoes. She got into a better stance, knowing this battle was far from over.

For what felt like hours, but was only a couple of seconds, they both simply stood looking at each other. Hermione decided to start it off with a simple, _stubefy._

He easily blocked it with a flick of his wrist.

And with that the dance was back on.

_Duro, _Hermione dodged it.

_Everte Statum, _Tom side stepped it. Without the restrictions of power his wand sometimes caused, Hermione saw he was much more at ease with himself.

_Impedimenta, _Hermione blocked it with her wand. But it was while she did this, that she then noticed something not very good.

_Why in god's name is there six Tom Riddles!?!?_

The second Tom sent his last spell, he quickly cast _Geminio _on himself, making six copies of himself. He wished her luck in finding his original self. This would no doubt tire her faster, and make her more likely to make mistakes in her steps.

Hermione was sure any other girl in the room would be delighted, but she was far from it. Now she had six arrogant smirks to face.

She would have to attack each one until she found the original Tom. _Great_. If she fired harmful spells at them, the one to dodge would be the real one, seeing as it would simply make the fake ones disappear. But that would mean she would be at a serious disadvantage. _Again._

_Maybe I should've practised for this...?_

_Expulso! Dublico! _The two in the middle disappeared. She sent another one on the far left. But as she did this, the one next to it moved slightly, something she only caught vaguely.

_Got you, _was all she could think as she sent her next curse at the left one. However, it only disappeared.

Tom, now standing in the middle, smirked wider. Thinking she had found him caused her to loose all interest in the other two, giving him the moment he needed. _Expelliarmus. _He watched satisfied, as her wand suddenly flew from her hand, and she was knocked backwards.

Now lying on her back. Hermione was forced to blink a couple of times. Hermione hand came up and she felt the back of her head. She winced as she felt a small cut from were her head and hit against the not so smooth wood. Growling, and now officially angry, Hermione sat up straight and glared straight at Tom, an easy feet seeing as there was now only one of him.

She heard clapping, her head turned to see Dippet making his way over. "Excellent. It appears that we now have our wi-" Dippet never got to finish his sentence, as to the shock of the entire student body, Tom suddenly got lifted from the air and shot backwards, till his back hit the far wall.

Everyone's head snapped towards Hermione, who was now getting up from her sitting position and was standing, bent over dusting off the dirt from her skirt. She then stood up straight, positive that all the dirt had gone from her clothes. She now wore her own smirk, doing a very good impression of Draco Malfoy.

"Who said the duel was over?"

"Incendio!"

Hermione was more than ready for the flames sent her way, vaguely taking shape of a snake. _Oh, how proper._

Everyone watched as the flames surrounded Hermione, completely engulfing her and hiding her from view. Tom Riddle, who now had some tears in his clothes, came back up onto the stand, his hand trained on the large circle of fire. He widened his hand, and watched as the flames completely disappeared.

Everyone looked on wide eyed as Hermione still stood there with a smile on her face. Her hair had fell down from the messy bun it had been in before, her clothes had some small scorch marks on them, but the rest of her appeared completely unharmed.

You gotta love flame freezing charms.

_Locomotor Mortis, _she cast, raising her hand, only for it to be blocked from a disgruntled Tom Riddle.

_Serves the cocky git right, _she thought amused.

However, no one could've been prepared for what happened next.

_Reducto! _Tom cast

_Stubefy! _Hermione cast at the same time.

Hermione noticed it before anyone else did, having seen this sort of thing happen before, however, she was too late to stop her spell, as it had already taken flight along with his.

The two spells met together in the middle of the platform with a loud bang!

Hermione shut her eyes, not wanting to see what would undoubtedly be many dead people. Some that she had been forced to kill during war, and, of course, Tom's already dead parent and grandparents. Except, she was forced to open her eyes wide again in surprise as she felt her feet sliding forward.

Tom knew what this was, but had never seen it done before, so when his feet began to slide forward, it was simple to say that there was nothing in the books that stated this happening. Supposedly they were to expect seeing the spirits of dead people, no doubt all by his hand, but that wasn't what they were experiencing at all. There was no spirits, but instead the vast amount of power was pulling him in. The bright white light created in between them, shone all around them, not doubt hiding them from everyone else's view, as it created a large dome.

The power the bright light fed him was delicious, and he could feel himself enjoying every moment of its raw power. However, he had no idea what it was, or what it was doing to him. He'd already found that he could not pull himself away from it. He caught a flash of something through the light and could see a petrified Hermione trying to pull herself away from the power's pull. Although he could tell that she felt it's draw just as much as he did, she was scared to fall down to it.

Slightly scared for the first time, Hermione tried to pull herself free from the power of magic pulling her. It was a bright mixture of light and dark, made by the power of their two spells. She felt entrapped. It was a magnificent feeling, the power, but she didn't know what would happen once it met with her body.

Hermione finally reached the centre, her eyes shut in anticipation, and was surrounded by the magic inside. Her hand that was still raised in mid air, and would not drop as it was held there. Just before she tried pulling again, her hand came in contact with something soft, yet firm. Her eyes opened again wide, and she found herself staring upwards into the eyes of Tom. She looked at her hand and saw it now rested against his own one. She looked back at him. His eyes were soft as he looked down at her.

She felt her fingers lace through his, as they held each other's hand. His touch comforting her and calming her momentary panic.

She felt herself go into a daze as she looked deeper into his eyes. She could see so much. All his emotions were free to her during this one moment.

Tom didn't know what was happening to him, he blamed it fully on the magic surrounding them. But looking down into those warm eyes, he saw a little girl, made to grow up far too quick. A young girl longing for that little bit of peace. He didn't know what she saw as he looked into his eyes, but he knew what he needed to do at that exact moment.

Their hands swung down to their sides, still entwined, and Tom's hand and arm snaked round Hermione's lower back and pulled her closer to him, where he held her gently but firm at the same time. Hermione's other free hand came to rest on his chest. Their eyes never left the other as his head bent down lower. His eyes mentally asked for permission, and with her slight nod, it was all he needed before he swooped down further and placed his own lips gently against her own.

Hermione didn't have a clue what she was doing, or why she was allowing it to happen. One thing she did know was that some where deep done, she wanted this. It was wrong, on so many different levels, but it felt so right. This was the man who would grow to become one of the most powerful men in the universe, and kill many people, most closest to her, but right now, he was somewhere on the verge of normality. In that moment she didn't care. Her magic had met with his, and it was the first time she'd felt whole in so long.

As the kiss deepened, her eyes that had shut with the moment, sprung open when she felt a sudden surge of magic flare within her. And judging by Tom's reaction, he felt it too. Just then, unbeknownst that the large dome had started to disappear, and that they were now on show for the rest of the students - who were all cheering at the kiss. Some murmurs of 'finally' going about.

Hermione let out a startled gasp as something in her chest began to burn. Her hands left his and grasped at her chest. The pain was unbearable. It was almost like the same burning that had occurred in her whole body before she was sent back in time.

But now, it was as if it was her heart burning.

Just as the last of the silver wisks that was once a bright dome began to finally dissapparate, something amongst them caught her attention, even through the pain. The wisks began to form a head and face. Her face was written with contained pain as her sight recognised on of her best friend's face.

_Harry..._

She caught sight of the sad smile he sent her way, and what almost appeared to be a nod of his head before he fully disappeared.

**_I'll see you soon._**

Her sight began to blur, as one of her hands left her chest to lean against Tom's chest for support. She felt drowsy as the pain continued.

"Tom," she murmured before her sight went blank and she collapsed into his arms.

* * *

The tall, inhuman figure walked proudly, and with great confidence on his way to the large chair seated at the head of the room. He watched with great satisfaction as his followers cheered and began to celebrate. All prisoners had been taken down to the dungeons of his one time home, leaving only himself and his followers in the vast hall.

He would allow him this night to do as they wish, although come morning, severe hangover or not, they would be back to business, starting with the clean up of the _'community'_.

All mysteries of the disappearance of the Granger girl was forgotten. But come morning he would have his top researchers on it. God knew were the girl had ended up, but he had no plans in letting her just walk free. He was not blind to the rumours of her skills and knowledge. It was not a bright idea to let her have freedom, when she should be brought back, and be prosecuted along with the rest of them.

It didn't really help the inner conscience to know that she had travelled via broken time turner...

For the next half hour or so, he calmly watched from his good seating as the festivities carried on. He sat with his goblet now only half full of fire whiskey, a drink he'd enjoyed over the last few decades, and had become well accustomed to it's fire.

Therefor, it was clearly unrelated to the fierce burning that he suddenly felt come alive inside his chest. He hissed as he dropped his goblet of whiskey in order to grip the arm of his chair, while his other clung to his robes pressed hard against his chest. It felt as if someone, or something, had set his heart - something many people over the years had accused him of not owning, which only caused him amusement, seeing as without one he wouldn't have been alive to do many of the things he had - alight with some sort of match. He had reached the point in his life, were much pain hardly effected him, and if it did, he never let it show. But this... this was something else.

Everyone in the room were still cheering and causing havoc. The noise was loud, and their attention span little. However, none of these things stopped them from all silencing at the loud clang made from his dropping goblet.

Nor, how they all payed rapt attention as their Lord and Master slumped in his chair unconscious.

If anyone had been close enough at the time, they surely would've heard Voldemort's small murmur of 'Hermione' before he collapsed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the rest of the death eaters, small eyes watched from there hiding area as the death eaters all gathered around their Lord and levitated him off to one of the guest chambers.

No one had heard what the great lord had uttered, but these small creatures easily heard with their heightened senses.

"The Lord's gonna try and get her back."

"We cannot let that happen."

"We must. That is how it's supposed to be. That is how it _will_ be."

"But you saw what it did to him!"

"Yes, but that will all change once she returns."

"Will we help?"

"Yes. Dobby promised to help Mr Potter. That includes his friend, Miss Hermione."

* * *

Tom inaudibly sighed as he sat himself down on his bed. He'd just finished paying Hermione a visit in the Hospital Wing, where the healer insisted on her spending the night. He never got the chance to speak with her, as she had yet to wake up since their duel. As far as the healer could tell, there were no internal injuries, or attacks to her magic that went outside the duel.

Dumbledore had convinced the healer that Hermione was simply overwhelmed by the amount of magic she was subjected to inside the dome.

Tom guessed that it was only he and Dumbledore that actually knew that that was a complete and utter lie.

He didn't know why he had kissed her, but... no amount of convincing himself otherwise would change the fact that he'd enjoyed it. It had felt right for them to be together at that moment. Now, Tom was, by far, not a romantic, but he didn't doubt his own sences or 'on the spot' decisions. It just seemed... right.

Another thing was, no matter how long ago it had now been since they'd duelled, he'd felt different since. He and his magic... it felt whole. He felt stronger almost.

At first he thought he might have accidentally drained some of Hermione's power during their moment inside the dome, but that couldn't have been possible. Something like that was done through a ritual.

Again, he sighed, deciding that he'd excersized his mind enough for the day, and he'd best get some sleep before the rest came in and stopped him. Sometimes, the 'boys'he shared a room with, were just as bad as the girls of Hogwarts when it came to gossip.

With a casual wave of his hand, his clothes were off of him and he was now only dressed in his silky black, pajama bottoms (A.N. contain yourselves girls!), a set that he had recieved once from Malfoy along with a set of books for Christmas. He lay down in his bed and under the covers, one arm under his head. Casually, his head turned to his left, were his eyes fell on the Slytherin ring rested on his bed side table. His hand came up and lifted it. He brought it in front of his face as he fingered it playfully, while studying it's features, something he'd done many time before.

It was then that he came to a sudden realisation.

The ring dropped from his hand and fell on his covered lap as he sat up like a bolt. He looked down at the ring with complete, warrented shock. He no longer felt the same draw to the small piece of jewellery that he normally felt. He couldn't feel that little extra piece of magic that it normally contained.

It wasn't that he'd drained energy, or the magic from the dome fed him.

It was because his soul was whole again.

* * *

**_HA! Bet you'd all thought I'd forgot about those, didn't ya? lol. _**

**_I know it's been long, and that this chapter isn't exactly a really long one like the last couple have been, but you can't say that I haven't seriously thickened the plot in this chapter!?_**

**_Wow, I am seriously relieved to have finally gotten to this stage. It may seem odd, but this was probably the hardest chapter I have ever written. _**

**_You are gonna get some Harry next chapter! :) And a lot of others that we havn't heard of in a while. But that's all the hints you'll be getting._**

**_Ahh! I've brought Voldemort back into the mix! I can't believe I finally got to put him in a chapter! Cheesy! :)_**

**_Okay, yes, I am a little hyper at the moment, so I'm just rambling... but I don't care! Having way too much fun being happy and getting this chapter up, lol ;P_**

**_Thank you so much for all the supporting reviews you all gave me, I hope you decide to keep reviewing. I am honestly still shocked that people are actually sticking with this story :)_**

**_Love you's all, hope you enjoy'd the chapter!_**

**_Madame Dee!_**

**_xxx_**


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbye and Good Mornings

**Amy's blonde haired head decided to finally pop out of the small hole she had been hiding inside for the last couple of months. Frantic blue eyes looking in all directions that was possible, she'd deduced that it was indeed safe to finally come out. **

**Her nerves were all on edge as she swiftly made it to her bed. Her laptop resting comfortably at the bottom. Sitting herself down, she blew and swept off all the dust that had made itself a lovely little home over it. **

**Amy clutched several written on sheets of paper tightly, as if afraid to loose them... again. Her laptop needed a few smacks, much like herself after a long nap, but eventually it came back to life again! **

**A wicked smile played over Amy's face as she logged onto FanFiction. She unscrunched the pieces of paper in her hand as she opened a new document, and cracked her knuckles, getting prepared for a very long typing session.**

**First thing was first though...**

**SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 21**

Hermione groaned as she sat up on her bed. She felt as if someone had tied her body down and let Buckbeak trample on top of her several times. Her head was practically pounding! As she moved her hand into a position to support herself while she sat up, she realised with an irritated sigh, that she was once again in the hospital wing.

_This better not become a habit, _she mentally hoped, as she righted herself, and then her gown.

"Wondered when you would finally get up."

Hermione's head immediately snapped to attention, as she turned to see where the voice had come from. An action she quickly regretted. "Ohh, head rush," she moaned as she put her fingers to her temples.

She squinted her eyes to look at the amused face of a certain Mr. Potter. Her, soon to follow, growl, only caused him to chuckle lightly.

"Haven't you already had your say?" She didn't mean for it to come out so unwelcome and bit... nope, actually, after all the stuff he said to her during their last little dream escapade, she would make him feel as unwelcome as possible!

She watched as his eyes suddenly lost what little amusement they'd had. He came over to where her bed was and slowly sat himself down at the foot of it, releasing a soft sigh as he did.

"You probably hate me right about now..." was what he started with. This just tempted Hermione to roll her eyes. It was just so... so Harry! This thought, almost made her smile, but she managed to catch herself as her lips just about twitched. She was supposed to be angry with him, if she remembered correctly. "I lost my temper... but...well, surely you could at least see where it was all coming from?" He asked desperately, clearly showing that falling out with her was the last thing he ever wanted to happen.

At this Hermione did roll her eyes. Yes she saw where he was coming from. Now _and _then. However, she'd hardly been able to get a word in, due to a certain someone's little temper tantrum!

She'd found many reasons and theories as to why she could be hearing Harry's voice inside her head, but had finally figured it out come the last chapter of the small book. Part of Harry's soul had entered her as she'd held him in her her arms, just after he'd been hit by the killing curse. The book had made mention of something called a horcrux. There was little detail of it in the book about them, but enough for her to conclude that this wasn't a case of some sort of dark magic. She and Harry had been so close for so long, and shared a brother-sister-like bond. Before all of Harry's soul could leave his body and magic, it partly entered Hermione as she latched onto him.

Then she'd read that it hurt for the soul to be separated, and that the person who's soul had been split, could never really move on. Inside was a short chant that, when spoken out loud, would put her to sleep and let her escape into her inner mind and seek Harry out. The only reason he couldn't separate from her, was because he didn't want to, or feel ready to leave yet. That was why she had sought him out, to maybe talk with him.

However, when she did find him, he spent, what felt like a life time, ranting at her angrily, accusing her of things she had no control over. It wasn't till near the end on his rant, when she tried to speak, he told her to basically shut it. Not a good move. He practically dismissed her, meaning all the anger, and embarrassment, and hurt that progressively built up through his rant came pouring out of her system.

Through the entire thing, Harry had kept his face stony. That very fact made her almost loose control, and she charged forward and grabbed his collar and started to shake him, desperate to try and make him understand, herself in tears. It was only then that she saw the deep sorrow in his eyes.

The next thing she knew, she was in Riddles arms, her two hands fisted into his school uniform. Still in a daze, she liked to refer to as the aftermath of her rant.

"Yes, I saw exactly where you were coming from, Harry. Although, you should have calmed down so we could at least have spoken like adults." Hermione showed him no mercy. "I know you're angry, and you have every right to be angry and upset. But not at me," she snapped at the end.

Her resolve almost melted when she saw the guilt fill his eyes just as his head lowered. She wanted to wrap her arms round his shoulders as comfort him as she always would've done. But no. Not yet. He needed to hear this first.

"Harry, I hated him. But it's hard to hate someone who has yet to do something to you. The Tom Riddle we know is almost a completely different person to the one I know in this time. It's hard not to like him, to be honest with you. You... you were at the duel, at the end, you saw. You say I've missed all these different opportunities to change our time for the better. In other words, you think I should've kiledl him when I still had the chance. But I couldn't. Can't. And won't. No matter what happened in battle, I'm not an assassin, Harry. For all we know, the future might still change for the better. Tom's... I don't know really what he is... but I don't think he's as evil as he could've and would've been."

Harry's head looked back up at her, a small smile playing on his lips. "You really are so stubborn sometimes."

Hermione's face softened and she allowed a smile to grace her features. "Yeah, I know, Harry. But... I think I should stay where I am, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get you."

_You always have, _Hermione mentally sighed, glad to have Harry back with her.

"And besides, after seeing someone knock Riddle off of his feet like that, I finally think I can move on as a very happy person."

Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed. It was just so Harry. Harry, too, joined her laughing. It was times like these she missed.

After laughing quite a while, Hermione quietened. "Harry, come here." She beckoned him over with her hand. Harry smiled as he made his way over to her and into her outstretched arms.

Hermione took in a deep breath, promising never to forget what his hugs were like. Like a big brother's. "Oh, Harry. I promise to do you well in the end. I love you so much."

A yawn escaped her lips, and she could feel herself being lowered down back onto the bed by Harry. She felt tired.

Harry looked down at her, a happy smile on his face. "Goodnight, Mione," he said, brushing a couple of strands of hair away from her face.

She gave him a tired smile. She could vaguely see the outlines of his body beginning to fade away, just as she felt herself fall asleep. "Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

Tom Riddle didn't know how long he'd been sitting up on his bed for. He'd had no sleep at all, and was far from tired. He couldn't take his eyes off of the large ring grasped tight in between his two fingers.

He couldn't quite believe it, if he was to be honest with himself. How could pieces of his soul just remove themselves from the object they were magically tied too and simply stitch themselves back together?

He could only think of one thing.

Or one person, that could maybe be responsible for this.

Hermione Granger.

The only one that had made a change in him, had been her. Ever since he had set eyes on her younger, six year old form, he knew there had to be something. He was just too arrogant to really make much thought of it at that point.

At the beginning, he thought her beautiful, powerful, able to stand up to him, the perfect fit he'd think for a queen to stand by his side. But now... he hadn't really thought much of it. The life he would have with his knights, that was. It was almost like it didn't matter to him any more. Obviously it still mattered to his knights, who had grown impatient for the next meeting, meaning he would have to make one in order to keep them from stupidly letting slip about something or other that could maybe cause one to be suspicious.

He certainly cared for Hermione, there was simply no denying that factor. Would he be able to drop all his goals and expectations for her? All in the hope that she would stay with him? Cause if he was again to be honest with himself, it was hard to picture life without her now. And she hadn't even been a part of his for very long. He had made all the steps in the right directions in order to accomplish his future...

But that kiss... he didn't know, but surely when someone kisses you and you feel something like a flame erupt in your chest and travel your entire body, up and down, there is more feelings than just 'caring' in the mix.

Something told him that she would be worth it...

Shaking his head, abruptly ending his chain of thought and shoving everything to the back of his head, he turned himself so he could look at the small clock on his night stand.

5:30

Releasing a small sigh, he decided he might as well get up and get ready for the day, and afterwards go swoon the healer into letting him visit Hermione.

* * *

When Hermione finally woke up, and her eyes opened, she could hardly resist the huff that left her lips. It simply wasn't fair. She had been fast in hating the horribly clean, white ceiling that belonged to the hospital wing. She knew that this was where she would waken, but she still had a small part of her that had hoped to awaken to the lovely sight that was her bedroom ceiling in the Gryffindor dormitory.

A small chuckle caused her to look curiously to her left.

Tom Riddle sat cross legged, in a very comfortable looking, plush chair. His two hands rested on the cover of the book, that was resting on his lap. "One would be surprised at the dislike you have for this place, seeing as you seem to come here every chance you get."

Fighting back her smile, Hermione chose to stick her tongue out at him instead. Just then, Hermione remembered what had happened the day before. No, not the horrible pain that had caused her to black out into two, very strong arms. But the _other_ little thing - which really wasn't so little - that had happened before that.

Hermione could feel the blush that was creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks. Looking away from him, her eyes found looking down at the crispy, white sheets, quite interesting.

Tom frowned in some confusion at Hermione's sudden shyness. About a second later though, realisation dawned on him. Soon followed was a thought that made Tom want to cringe.

_She doesn't regret it, does she? Not so soon after I have finally came to the actual conclusion that I have feelings for her?_

Looking at her fingers which were now fiddling with the bed sheet, Tom got up off his seat. Bending over so he was level with her, Tom's left hand came up to touch on her chin, pushing up slightly so she would look at him, then moving further up to rest on her warm cheek. A warm feeling spreading up his arm when she lent into his touch. Whether it was on purpose or not didn't matter to him right then.

"Hey," he said softly. Hermione's wary look made him want to hold her close. "You're not fretting over what happened during the battle, are you?"

He almost winced at how stupid that must have sounded to her. Short and to the point as always. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself.

Hermione bit her lip in thought over what had happened. They'd shared a kiss. Admittedly, now that she thought more of it, she was worried that... well... despite the kiss, that would be it. What if he didn't really care about it all? About her?

Oh, how naive she had been!

Because... along the lines... she cared for him. Like _really_ care for him...

"No... I just- well yes, but to... I... ugh." Hermione closed her eyes in frustration. She never was one for relationships. It's no surprise that speaking about them was just just as awful. "I just want to know _what_ will happen. You know, _now_."

This question made both of them think.

Neither knew what they _where_, quite exactly...

They were friends in most senses, but along the lines, both cared for each other a good bit more than friends normally would...

The kiss, for both of them, whether they chose to admit it out loud or not, was amazing, and had felt more than right...

Neither knew how the other actually felt...

... well, this relationship (if they ever finally _reached_ a point in order to call it a relationship!) was off to a great start so far!!

For once in their lives, Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger were faced with a question they didn't know the answer to.

"I don't know," Tome sighed. Moving his thumb soothingly over Hermione's cheek in reassurance that he wasn't about to get up and run.

Hermione looked straight into his eyes. He was just as open to her as he had been inside the massive dome. His eyes seemed to be a much more vibrant green that she remembered.

"Maybe..." Hermione couldn't quite believe she was about to suggest this to Tom Riddle of all people. It wasn't an insane thing to say either, but coming from her, it was a huge step. She was putting her trust on the line with this. "Maybe we can see where it goes?"

A smile played on Tom's face, as he took in all her nervousness. He didn't comment on it, knowing it was the last thing she was wanting to show. Her vulnerability. Using his free hand, he brought it up, then down to gently grasp her own, successfully stopping the persistent fiddling. Bringing her hand up, he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckle. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"TOM!"

Tom's eyes shut tight together in frustration and annoyance at the healer's ridiculously loud call for him.

Hermione pressed her lips tight together, trying to restrain the laugh from escaping her. Her body shook from the repressed laughter. Tom mock glared at her before giving her hand a small squeeze and then letting go.

Tom stood up straight, and spun round so he was facing the flushed healer.

"Tom, you've been in this wing every moment outside of classes, now go and get some dinner! Miss Granger here needs her rest!"

* * *

Emerald green eyes, with tiny flecks of deep red inside them, blinked wildly as they opened. He raised his hand to his head, hoping it would maybe sooth the head ache he had managed to acquire. The second his hand reached his head, however, it paused. It had came to rest on a load of thick wavy hair, that had magically appeared on his head.

Slowly, but surely, he rotated himself in order to stand up from the large bed he had been layed down on. Spotting a full length mirror on the near to the bed, he stood up easily and walked calmly over to it.

He didn't know why he was so shocked to basically see exactly what he predicted to see stare back at him from the mirror.

His height was the same. But his entire structure was more man that snake. His skin was a more healthy pale, compared to the sickly green. His eyes had some green back in them, his hair (something he had secretly missed) was back to it's rich, wavy, ebony. He even had his nose back. He looked like he was twenty something or other again.

Feeling stronger than ever, he snapped his fingers, dressing him in black trousers and a simple white shirt, for which he rolled up the sleeves. A simple outfit, but it hardly made him look simple. Anyone within a ten mile radius could see the power flow from his form, and see the - still quite evil - glint in his eyes.

Another snap of his fingers, and a small house elf appeared before him.

Shaking in fear, the house elf bowed low. "What can Pinny do for Lord?"

"Go bring me Lucius, Pinny."

His voice sounded much richer, and stronger as well.

_Nagini. Come to me. _

Very shortly, his beloved snaked slithered up his leg, having entered through the door, being goodness knows were, and travelled up his body till her head was level with his own. Staring the snake deep in the eyes, he searched for the same connection he had grown well accustomed to over the years.

Confirming his own suspisions, when he no longer felt said connection, he told the snake to go feed on a morsel of her choice, so long as it wasn't anyone he would deem too important.

Just then, there was a short knock on his door.

"Enter, Lucius."

He almost smirked when he saw Lucius' shocked gaze fall on his form. Voldemort knew that, had it been anyone else, they surely would have been suspicious, but Lucius had seen images of him in his younger body because of his grandfather.

"Y-you sent for me, my Lord?" The blond man half questioned as he bowed down to him.

"Yes, Lucius. Tell me, has there been any misshaps down in the dungeons?" He asked the question with raised eyebrows.

Lucius raised his head in order to answer the question whilst looking at his Lord, showing he wasn't lying in any way. "Nothing as of yet, my Lord. Minerva McGonagal passed out last night, and has yet to awaken, but that has been all so far."

This time, a smirk did appear on his face. "Good. I want you to take the old Professor and put her into her own chambers, and make sure she is taken care of. She is a respectable witch, and I have some questions that require answers."

Despite his confusion, Lucius nodded his head in confirmation.

"Oh, and Lucius. After that, I want you and Snape to head to the library and obtain every single book you can that refers to timetravel. I will join you both later, as I have something planned for you two."

* * *

**_Okay, I know it's short, but now that it's reached this stage in the story, the chapters shall be bouncing back and forth between long, and shorter lengths. S'all in the plot, I assure you! _**

**_Thanks again for all the great reviews you've given me, I hope you keep the reviews coming, they're a great help!_**

**_Love you's all_**

**_Madame Dee! xxx_**


	22. Chapter 22: At Ease

**Chapter 22**

Hermione smiled as she looked over at the tall boy on her right. Tom had come to meet her in the hospital wing early that morning, with the strong determination to walk with her to the great hall that morning. She would be lying if she was say she wasn't entirely nervous about making her progressive relationship with Tom Riddle public, but with her arm looped into Tom's, all worries left her mind, and the feeling of being happy where she was, sunk in.

Besides, it wasn't as if no one didn't know, or hadn't already guessed. She'd kissed him in front of most of the school after all!

One thing she wanted to chuckle at, but refrained from doing so, was how Tom described it as 'courting', reminding Hermione what year she was actually in again.

Hermione wished she knew what was happening to her, but really didn't want to figure it out right then and there.

Tom smiled back down at her.

It was funny really. Tom always thought that he would remain alone. Grow in power and face the world as _the_ one man. But here he was with Hermione. Someone he could see himself bringing along to share the experience with.

Tom reached forward and used his free hand and arm to open th door to the great hall.

Immediately, all eyes fell on them.

However, much to Tom's amusement and Hermione's bewilderment, they started applauding.

Hermione couldn't help the blush that took form all over her face.

Especially when Tom bent forward and pecked her on her cheek before letting go of her arm and heading towards his seat. She quickly followed his actions and headed over to her own table, where she sat next to a smirking Minerva.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

The first two days out of the hospital wing went... swimmingly well. If she had to describe it in any way what so ever.

Classes were good, everyone was wishing them well and happiness, Tom was the doting... _courter?_

In all honesty, it was rather surreal for Hermione. Everything was nice and normal. She had friends, she could spend a day without worrying what prick was planning on harming her that day, she had Tom...

Yes, if someone in her own time told her she would be dating Tom Riddle back in 1943, she would have sat them down and made sure they were right in the head before kindly escorting them to St Mungo's.

With everything at ease, it made her feel slightly at unease, and it was bloody confusing her! She knew she should relax and enjoy it while it lasts, but she was just so unnoccustomed to it.

The classes for that day had finally ended, and both Hermione and Minnie were making their way towards the great hall for dinner.

"So, you still meeting with Riddle later?" Minnie asked conversationally as she she took her usual seat at the table.

"Yup," Hemrione answered simply as she sat down next to her. "No doubt only one of the cakes will be served at the party. Two if he's feeling generous."

Minnie smiled at her friend's joke while she began filling her plate. "Maybe you should make a fourth and we could all share it in the girl's dorm room tonight? Mary and Sarah were saying how they think it would be loads of fun. They wanted to have it the night before the party, but decided that beauty sleep would be needed for the night before getting ready."

Hermione smiled at Minnie, "sounds like fun. I'll remember to bring up some extra goodies, kay?"

Minnie beamed at her before turning to face the far end of the table. "Hey, Mary? Sarah? Yeah, Hermione's up for tonight!"

Mary and Sarah answered with big smiles and thumbs up in their direction.

* * *

Minnie gave Hermione a small hug before walking away from the portrait that would allow her and Riddle into the kitchen when the Slytherin arrived.

Hermione didn't know it, but she had helped Minnie alot this past week, almost nearing two. Minnie had always got along well with the people in her year, but preferred the company of her books most of the time.

When she'd befriended Hernione, a different side seemed to pop up from somewhere in her. Minnie felt more adventurous. She was spending more time out of the library, and actually hung out with the other girls from her dorm when Hermione was with Riddle. She'd even been asked on a date!

It seemed that Hermione had had small, but at the same time, large impacts on people's lives since she got here.

* * *

Tom was sat in the Slytherin boy's dormitory. Inside was Malfoy, Dolohov, and Black.

"I've asked you three up here to tell you about a meeting that I have organised for the Knight this coming Saturday. It will take place in the Forbidden Forest an hour before Slughorn's party. Only the one's in our year may attend. Inform them."

And with that short, but empowered speech, Tom exited the room.

He enjoyed the look of disapointment that had shown on Dolohov's face. He'd planned a confrontation, but Tom had taken any reason to away.

At 7 o'clock, he found himself turning the corner to the kitchen's portrait. He was greeted by a large smile from Hermione.

She'd obviously changed from her uniform and into a simple white, floaty skirt that came just past her knees. On top was complimenting, sky blue vest top. Her long curls tied into a high pony tail.

Tom felt almost smug about himself.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked, not really needing an answer as she lent up onto her tip toes to tickle the pair.

Tom nodded with a playfull smirk. He walked over, and like last time, he held the portrait door open for her. Hermione gave him a quick thank you before entering.

* * *

"So..." Tom started slowly as he began mixing in the ingrediants that would soon become a crap load of chocolate butter icing. Hermione turned to him with her left eyebrow raised. "What's your dress like?"

Hermione smirked at him before she turned to wipe down the units. "Well... it's silver. It's formal... nothing special really," she shrugged.

Tom gave her a look that said 'very funny'. Hermione in return gave him a look that simply said 'what?'

"Is it long? Is it short? Long sleeved? Short sleeved? You know, details?"

Hermione smiled at him teasingly. "Aw, but it's a surprise."

"What if I don't like surprises?"

"Tough luck."

Tom smiled at her stubourness. Now he was sure it would be something special... the dress, anyway.

Hermione finished her cleaning and walked up to him. "Come on. Cakes should be ready." She lent up to give him a peck on his cheek.

Feeling cheeky, Tom turned his head, so she met his lips instead.

Hermione, despite it being unexpected, let the kiss linger. Just as Tom was about to continue, she pulled back and put a finger covered in thick chocolate butter icing inside her mouth.

"Yum."

* * *

The last thing Minerva McGonagal ever expected in her long sixty eight years was to ever wake up with Tom Riddle sitting at the foot of her bed.

A gasp escaped her lips, as she sat up quite fast in her bed. She didn't feel as if she had just fought in a war two nights ago. Someone had healed her in her sleep.

"Minnie." Voldemort greeted with a nod of his head.

"Tom." Minerva replied scathingly.

Just then, it was like someone had hit across the head with a rather large brick. All the memories she'd almost thought to be dreams came flying back to her.

The Tom Riddle in front of her was still the Lord Voldemort of her time.

"You look different too," he stated simply, reading her mind.

As if on que, a mirror appeared infront of her face. Minerva gasped at the person in front of her.

Nearly all the wrinkles on her aged face had disapeared, leaving only small laughing wrinkles. Her skin was in much better condition. Her hair was back to it's rich brown colour, a small small line of grey on either side of her head just above her ears.

"How?"

"You aged fast for any magical person. Most likely due to your strict life. Now you look like you should for a magical person at your age."

This was how she would have looked if Hermione had never left?

"Hermione..."

Minerva tried not to let the tears flow from her face, but she couldn't help herslef.

She heard the sniff of digust Voldemort made at her sadness. All this did was replace the momentary sadness with outrage. She grabbed the small mirror that still floted in front of her and chucked it with as much effort as she could at him.

"What did you do!" Minerva cried at him. Minerva hadn't properly cried in years. The only time she'd shed a tear was at the Potter's funeral, and Albus'. But nothing had ever got her into a state like this before.

Voldemort easily dodged it with a small movement of his head. He looked at the hurt woman, keeping his cool. Although he could feel himself slightly angered by her tantrum.

"Don't forget who's care you're in, _Minnie_."

"Why am I here, Riddle?" Minerva spat. "In this room, being looked after. I know you hate me."

Minerva tried not to squirm when he smirked at her as he stood. He walked over to the door and opened it. Stepping out, he turned round to close the door. Before he did, he said, "Hermione will need someone to speak with and help her when she gets back."

* * *

_A.N._

_Sorry, lol, realised I hadn't put up an author's note!_

_Anyhoo, sorry about the chapter being so small, but you were warned :)_

_I'm gonna take this opportunity to reply to 'Shine Lots' review to this chapter! I think that anyone else that is confused about some things might find it helpful reading this too :)_

_Shine Lots: **AAAHH! I want to tell you so bad lol, but some of the things you want explained will have to wait because it's all part of the main plot! :( Don't worry though, cause any confusion will be explained in later chapters, I promise! The fainting especially! I just don't want to give anything away ;) I can say there will be no more fainting...  
I'm glad you're enjoying everything else though, lol, hope you stay with it! :) xxx**_

_Anyway, thank you everyone for all your reviews, they mean loads! :)_

_love Madame Dee! xxx_


	23. Chapter 23: Sneaky Snape

**Chapter 23**

If there was one thing Hermione did not appreciate on a Saturday morning, it was two screaming girls waking her up!

It seemed that Minnie was on the same boat as Hermione. Both girls simultaneously turned over lifting the pillow up, and shoved it atop of their heads, trying desperately to drown the two excited girls out.

Hermione didn't know if it was deemed dignant in this day and age, but she really couldn't care. She sloppily crawled out of bed, wand in hand. Moving slowly across the floor, she made her way over to Minnie's bed. Dragging herself up, she slid under the covers and shuffled over to Minnie.

If Minnie minded, she didn't say anything. Too tired to really care either.

Hermione waved her wand and the curtains hid them, and she warded the bed against any noise, and their two hiper active room mates.

Both girls sighed happily as they caught a few extra hours sleep.

* * *

If there was one thing about Severus Snape, that he would inwardly praise himself for, was being fast minded.

He was currently going through rows and rows of books, looking for anything to do with Time Travel. Lucius was doing the same, but further away. All Severus had been told was that he and Lucius had to hunt for any books containing information on Time Travel and that they would have a 'special task' to do.

But he, of course, already knew exactly what that special task was.

Voldemort knew Severus to be highly intelligent and a great potion's master, but luckily, he underestimated his being observant.

Severus had seen the time turner wrapped round Hermione Granger's neck. He knew that when she disappeared, the only place she could have gone was into the past.

And judging by what Lucius had secretly told him about the Dark Lord's change in a appearence, he could only guess that she had had a big impact.

The only way his appearance could have went back to what it was, is if his soul had been repaired. And the only way to repair it, is to make it feel. Somehow, and he also had a guess to how, someone had made him feel.

And now, despite the fact that by reparing his soul, he was actually stronger, the Dark Lord wanted her back.

However, he wants the past to stay the way it had been.

And how do you do that?

By erasing any memory of one Hermione Granger.

Severus wasn't stupid, and it was easy to figure the situation out if you looked deep enough into it.

Now he had to find away to stop it from ever happening.

A small 'ha' was whispered as he found the book he'd been looking for. Many times during the first war and the second, he'd thought to run to this book. But he never could. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

He quickly flicked through until he found the page he was looking for. Ripping it out and folding it into his inner robe's pocket, he quickly replaced the book.

But if one person could, it would be a Gryffindor like Granger.

* * *

Voldemort walked calmly into the place he'd always found peace and quiet in. The library. He was satisfied to see that Snape and Malfoy had already begun on the books. They'd probably guessed the situation with Granger, and seeing as she was at the fore front of the war, she wasn't going to be permitted such freedom, and in a place that could cause too much risk for their cause.

Let them continue thinking that.

When they noticed him enter, they both stood and bowed. He gave them a nod, letting them know it was fine to sit and continue their work.

He sat down in the spare seat opposite them.

"Now, what I am about to tell you is to be uttered nowhere else, or to anyone else. Is that clear?" Both nodded. "Good. As you might have guessed, Granger is in the past, and we cannot give her such an opportunity or amount of freedom. You both are going to be returning to the past to bring her back here."

Both of them nodded, having figured that much out already.

"You will be going back to the year 1943. I will tell you now, it wont be easy, but you will have the advantage. In the end up."

* * *

Tom stood, completely emotionless, as he watched most of his 'inner circle' enter into the Room of Requirements. He looked closely at the expressions written on their faces.

Most of them seemed to be near relieved that he'd finally called a meeting, and that it wasn't some sort of trick. He looked at Black, he seemed slightly bored, despite the fact he was curious as to what was about to happen. This made Tom smirk. Black was probably the more mature out of the lot, and knew when something wasn't right.

Anyone could tell Malfoy was nervous about something.

And Dolohov? Riddle easily caught the small glint in his eyes. Tom knew straight away that his not-so-sneaky knight had something planned to put him 'in his place', and Tom fully planned to let him have his moment.

"Welcome, Knights. I know its been a while since our last meeting, but so far, the school year has made it near impossible for meetings to be had. We are-"

"It's not been impossible." Dolohov spat, steeping out of his place in the small semi-circle.

Tom raised his eyebrows. He wasn't waisting any time, was he? "Something you want to say, Dolohov?"

Dolohov stepped closer. "It's not been impossible. You're just too busy spending time with that disgusting Gryffindor. We all followed you blindly when you started this organisation up last year, but the second a pretty face shows up, you forget all about us. And I wont stand it any longer. None of us will. We don't want you with us any more, we want someone who will lead us to getting rid of the scum that is muggles and mudbloods. Not some filthy halfblood, who isn't even worthy of being in the House of the mighty Salazar."

Dolohov smirked as he looked at Tom, thinking he had everything down to a T, and that Tom would be an out cast for once and for all. Fair enough, nearly everyone had shock written all over their faces. Some even bordering on digust.

Tom nodded and took a step forward to were Dolohov stood proudly.

"You make a fair point Dolohov. But allow me to point out your many flaws." Tom took out his wand and began to twist it around calmly in his hand. "Yes, the Gryffindor is pretty, as you put, but in case you haven't noticed, she is also highly intelligent and good with her wand. I do believe the duel between you both is enough proof of that Dolohov. She would be a great asset to our goals. You say I am not committed to the cause. You forget that, that when I start something, I see it through to the end."

Now, Tom moved in for the kill. He smirked as he stood only a foot from Dolohov. "Yes, my father was a muggle. But my mother, was a Gaunt. Do you know who the Gaunts are descended from, Dolohov?" Dolohov slowly began to back away. Tom's magic was starting to spark around him dangerously. "They are the only, and true descendants of one, Salazar Slytherin. Making me his only heir. Now tell me, who else could me more worthy to stand in the _'Might House of Salazar'_?"

Before Dolohov could even beg for some sort of mercy, Tom had him flung against the far wall. The force he was flung at, caused him to fall to the floor unconscious, and broken in some places.

"From now on, there will be lesser meetings. Only because I have decided to do something new with our cause that will take much more preparation. All of you may leave. Anyone not going to Slughorn's party tonight should take Dolohov's pathetic body to the hospital wing. He fell down the stairs."

And with that, Tom left to head back down to the Dungeons. He was glad he'd chosen to keep his ancestory a secret from his house, as it came in handy at just the right moment.

Now he had to get dressed and sorted for meeting Hermione at the staircase.

* * *

Hermione sat, positively depressed as Mary tugged and pulled at her poor hair. About two hours ago, the two hyper active room mates had finally grabbed herself and Minnie and dragged them into their dorm room.

Since then, they'd both had long baths, were their bodies got soaked in all different kinds of bath oils and moisturisers. Afterwards, they'd had their nails and faces done, although Hermione insisted not to go crazy with the make up.

Both Mary and Sarah had gotten ready earlier, stating that they both wanted to have the pleasure of doing Hermione and Minnie's hair and make up for them.

Once Hermione's hair was combed out to its full length, in soft curls, Mary pulled one side of her hair, from the ear up, to the back of her head where she clasped it down with a small diamond clasp.

Minnie's hair was done up in a twisty sort of style, that allowed some of her black hair to fall down in made up curls.

Both Mary and Sarah stood back, happy with their work. They looked at each other and squealed, "time for dresses!"

* * *

Tom stood patiently, waiting for Hermione to arrive. He was supposed to be meeting her at the staircase to escort her to Slughorn's party, and arrive together. He knew they would be Slughorn's favourite, and most talked about couple there.

Tom caught a glanse at Potter from the corner of his eyes. Potter was standing, dansing back and forth on his heels. He kept fiddling with his neck tie every so ofter as an act of nervousness. Tom rolled his eyes.

_Typical Gryffindor._

Tom knew that Potter had only asked McGonagall out in order to make Hermione angry. But it soon backfired on him when he actually began to like the girl. Potter was hoping he wouldn't bugger this chance up.

A small, black haired head poked its way out from the wall at the top of the staircase. Tom watched as Minerva blushed at seeing Potter down there waiting for her.

Rather comically, she began to walk out, but was pulled back rather suddenly by some force.

He would gladly wager what that mysterious force was.

Before Potter lost his wits about him, two figure stood side by side as they started walking down the stairs slowly.

Tom was speechless.

Hermione was dressed in a sleek, silver dress, that came all the way down to her heels. It looked loose on her, but managed to cling to her curves at the same time. There was a slit up the leg that ended almost mid thigh. The two straps were about an inch thick, and the circular neck line only gave a little glimpse of cleavage. Teasing, yet decent.

Hermione was beaming when she reached his side.

It turned out Potter was now bright red in the face, with a blushing Minerva next to him.

Tom smiled down at Hermione, hoping she didn't notice how flustered he now felt. When he went to offer his arm, he had to turn sharply a way, slowly exhaling a breath.

The back was _low_. Not low enough to be called indecent, but still too low for his liking. The last thing he wanted was people, mainly _men_, ogling at Hermione's smooth back.

Finally looking at her, he managed to say in a tone that luckily sounded concerned. And he was in a way! "Aren't you cold?"

_Any reason to cover her with _something_!_

He narrowed his eyes when he saw the smirk on her face.

"No, actually. Minnie charmed our dresses so neither of us would feel the Autumn chill."

_How nice of her._

Hermione looped her arm through Tom's. Together they followed Charles and Minnie to the dance.

Tom watched Hermione, as Hermione watched and smiled at her friend in front of them. Charles had just lent down and whispered something in Minnie's ear. Whatever he'd said, it had made the girl blush furiously, and they now walked a bit more closely.

Hermione looked up at Tom to see him looking down at her, humoured. Hermione smiled smugly up at him. "They make such a sweet couple, don't they," she whispered excitedly.

Tom cocked his eyebrow at her antics. "Mhmm," he murmered dissmissively. He bent his head down slightly, and Hermione, taking the initiative, went up on her tip toes to meet him half way and give him a sweet kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful by the way."

Hermione blushed slightly at his comment. "And you look like quite the gentleman."

Tom smirked, making Hermione smile slightly. "I'm always a gentleman."

Five minutes later and they were in front of the portrait that would bid them enter to Slughorn's party.

Once Charles and Minnie were inside, Hermione and Tom soon followed. Hoping beyond hope that they could get in behind the first couple and escape notice from Slughorns.

Pfft, how stupid were they?

"TOM! HERMIONE!"

The pair had both been trying to make their way to the back of the room and then slowly head to the drinking table across the wall. They paused in their steps and grimaced. They looked at each other in self pity before they turned round to face Slughorn. Happy smiles on their faces.

"Professor," they greeted.

Slughorn beamed happily as he walked up to his two favourite students. "Now now, we will have none of that. Tonight you are my friends. Therefor you shall call me Horace, and will continue to do so unless we're in the classroom of course."

He came up behind them. Standing in between them, he slung his arms around their shoulders and walked them towards the first official he could find.

Half an hour later, Hermione and Tom wished they'd never came to the party.

"This just isn't worth it anymore," Hermione groaned as she took a well needed seat near the far end of the room.

"It most certainly isn't," Tom chuckled lightly as he sat down in the chair next to her.

Hermione's head tiredly fell against his shoulder. "I say we leave as soon as it's deemed possible, and at the same time, polite."

"Yeah," Tom sighed. "Although, I shall never forget the bewildered look I got from Head Auror Dellie after he found out I could bake."

Hermione scowled. "And I will never forget the desiring lookk that is wife sent you at the thought of you covered in chocolate butter icing."

Tom laughed at that. Hermine couldn't help but chuckle along, although it didn't stop him from receiving a playful slap on the shoulder. He pouted at her playfully as he rubbed his shoulder, acting as if it had actually hurt. At this, Hermione did burst out laughing. A pout on his face was just so odd. Tom smiled at her.

"Come on. Let's go. We could go for a wander, maybe down to the lake or something." Tom said as he stood up. He offered Hermione his hand to take.

Hermione easily agreed, and stood up, taking his hand as she did. Together they walked up to Slughorn, who seemed to have already downed half of his drinks cupboard.

Tom tapped the professor lightly on the shoulder. As soon as Slughorn turned round, Tom knew he was about to try and drag the pair of them into a deep, drunken discussion about something or other. So before the old man got the chance, Tom quickly began speaking.

"Sorry Horace, but Herione and myself are going to have to call in early tonight. We both have a lot of work to get done tomorow, and Hermione here is rather exhausted."

Hermione did her best to give the teacher a tired and apologetic smile.

Slughorn smiled down at them fondly. "Never have I seen such devoted students. You both are such a credit to your school! Everyone you have met here tonight loved you. Feel free to leave if you're tired. I look forward to seeing you on Monday!" He slurred it all out, and the couple had to do their best to dodge the spit flying their way.

As soon as they were out, and the portrait had swung shut, Hermione released a long sigh. "Thank god for that."

Tom nodded in agreement, and hand in hand, they made there way through the castle.

Stepping outside, Hermione looked up, happy to see that it was one of those starry nights. The moon was out aswell, and it was completely cloudless. Completely beautiful.

Tom thought Hermione fit in with the scenery rather well with her dress.

The strolled leisurely down to where the lake was.

"It really is gorgeous, isn't it?" Hermione smiled up at Tom. He looked like some sort of dark angel right then. The moon light shining behind him.

"It is," Tom fully agreed.

"Have you really been sucking up Slughorn's arse like that all these years?"

Hermione watched him with raised eyebrows as he almost began choking on air."

"Excuse me!" Tom looked down at her, amusement radiating off of him. "I don't suck up anyone's arse. I'm simply polite."

Hermione coughed a little before speaking in a high shrieky voice, "Oh, I cant believe it was my 70th birthday last week!" Then, she deepened her voice. "Really? You hardly look a day over forty" High voice. "Oh, Tom, you're such a charmer!" Hermione fanned her face as if she was really flushed.

Tom pretended to glare at her. "First of all, I don't speak like that, and secondly," He spun her round so he had his arms secured around her and she was pressed up against his chest. "I can't help it if everybody loves me."

Ever so slightly breathless at being held flush against his chest, Hermione looked into his eyes. They were quite alive that night.

Before Hermione could think, the words were leaving her lips. "I think I might lo-"

"Well well well, what have we here?"

To bad she never got to finish her sentence.

Both teenagers spun round to face the figure that had spoke to them.

Tom stared in suspicion and confusion, whereas Hermione stared in pure horror at the tall figure that was Lucius Malfoy.


	24. Chapter 24: Mudblood

**Chapter 24**

Hermione stared wide eyed at Lucius Malfoy as he stood there in his long, black cloak, looking as regal as ever. He was twirling his wand skillfully around his fingers.

"No," Hermione breathed out, horrified. Her grip tightened painfully on Tom's hand.

How could this happen? She was finally happy, in a place she could really live! What had happened in her own time to cause this?

What had happened to Voldemort?

They didn't honestly think they could come and retrieve her, did they? There was no way she could let that happen! Had Voldemort's memories changed? Was this him sending his followers to get her and bring her back?

How many other's were here?

Lucius' eyebrow quirked at her. "My, my, we _have_ changed, haven't we?"

Hermione immediately took on a defensive stance. Looking up at Tom, she saw he'd already done the same. He pulled her ever so slightly closer.

Tom didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that this man knew Hermione, and she saw him as a serious threat. Also that he looked unnervingly like Malfoy. Maybe he would ask him about his relatives later.

"Who are you?" Tom asked in a strong, demanding tone. One he saved for when he was with his knights.

"Come with us now, and willing, and there won't be any bother." Lucius stated, ignoring Tom all together, which just irked the boy.

Hermione snorted. She sneered at him, shocking Tom ever so slightly. It was the first time he'd seen her sneer outside of a joke. "How stupid of you to even offer. There is no way I will be going anywhere with _you_, of all people, willingly."

Lucius himself was quite surprised with the changes in her. She'd matured, and now seemed to hold her own a lot better without her two friends. This wasn't the same little bookworm he'd seen and had fought against during the war.

Lucius sneered back at her. "Funnily enough, that was what your old werewolf said when we found him lying near dead in the dungeons."

Tom saw from the corner of his eye how Hermione paled at the very mention of her friend.

"Remus," she whispered. Next thing anyone knew, her eyes were suddenly fueled with rage. "What did you do to him?"

Lucius simply smirked at her. "We've done nothing to him... yet."

That was it.

Before Lucius could taunt her any more about Remus, he was blown backwards by a powerful amount of suppressed rage.

"To the castle!" Hermione started running as fast as she could in the direction of the castle, with Tom quickly over taking her and dragging her along to keep up.

"Who was that?" Tom asked her as they ran.

"He's one of the men who killed my parents," was all Hermione could answer.

She felt something whizzing past her ear. Lucius was up and running for them, casting spells as he went.

But, judging by the spells, Hermione happily realised that the elder Malfoy must have been told not to harm her. Because none of the spells sent their way were anything dangerous compared to what he normally sent her way during an actual fight.

When they got closer to the front doors, both teenagers stopped dead in their tracks when they saw another cloaked figure at the door.

This would not have been a problem for the advanced students, for they could have easily knocked him away. However, the tall imposing figure held a chain. This chain travelled down until it ended at the back of a silver collar.

Hermione's hand went straight to her mouth in shock and sadness.

"Oh god," she choked out. "Remus."

Remus looked fairly beaten up, which was probably a lot to do with the fact he had just fought a war, and had had a fight with none other than Fenrir Greyback. Scratches took form all over his hardly dressed body. His sandy hair fell limply about his head, his ocean blue eyes looked at her with several emotions all at once.

Just as a reasurrance, the death eater had his wand dug into Remus' neck.

A growl escaped Hermione's lips when she heard Lucius' dark chuckle come from behind them.

"Now," Lucius started, and Hermione turned to face him. Tom kept his gaze on the death eater at the door, not wanting both their backs to be turned to one of them. "About that '_yet'_."

In a way to show he was with her here, and wasn't about to high tail it and run, Tom let go of her hand, and snaked his arm around her middle, pulling her closer to him.

Seeing this, Lucius got an evil (well, _extra_ evil) glint in his eyes.

Hermione knew what he was about to say before he did. Hermione's arms gripped Tom's, frightened about what was going to occur in the next few seconds.

"Tell me, Granger. Does your little boyfriend here know that you're only a filthy. Little. Mudblood?" He said it such an innocent tone, Hermione just wanted to jump him and scratch his eyeballs out.

Hermione felt Tom go rigid at this new piece of information.

Hermione prayed that he wouldn't pull away. Not when she needed him the most. She would hate to admit it, but if he left now, then she'd be helpless against them.

She was scared. For about a semi-second, Hermione caught his eyes, before their gazes went to each of the death eater's.

Hermione let out a small gasp when Tom's grip softened, and remained where it was. Although it then tightened slightly and pulled her even closer to his side, showing he wasn't going anywhere. If Hermione wasn't in such a peril, she would have danced. He'd chosen her! Despite the fact she was Muggleborn, and what he went against, he still chose to stand by _her_.

Lucius seemed slightly miffed at not getting the expected reaction from them. His Lord told him that the only way to accomplish anything would be to seperate them.

"Come now, mudblood, or your little werewolf friend dies!"

Hermione flinched at that. She had so much on the balance right then. She couldn't reach for her wand due to the fact it was tucked securely into a certain area of her dress. They would disarm her easily.

"Come now, and," Lucius suddenly got a victorious glint in his eye. "I wont spill all of your precious secrets here and now."

Hermione growled at him. "And what good would that do anyone?"

"Obviously I'm not being clear enough for you." With a a flick of his wand he hissed, "crucio."

Hermione spun round to see Remus crumbled on the floor in a ball, writhing in agony at Malfoy's curse. All the while being held tightly by the make shift leash.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed at the ruthless man. Lucius lifted the spell, but kept his wand trained on the Remus' shaking form. Hermione couldn't help the tears that ran down her face as she looked over at Remus. A small gush of wind flew around them, and the next thing she knew, she was being held back by Tom, much to the boy's actual difficulty. "YOU!"

The hood had fallen from the other man's head, and revealed none other than Severus Snape.

He stared at her with no emotion written on his face what so ever. Hermione was outraged. Of all the people to suspect! He'd actually been one of the last on her list. She'd trusted him, along with everyone else. How could he do this to them? She'd prayed it wasn't over some petty thing that had happened between him and Harry's dad so many years ago, because if it was, she wouldn't be held responsible for what she did to him.

Lucius laughed from behind her. This time, both of them turned to face the blond, who'd walked up closer to them during their small struggle.

"Now will you come?" He asked, honestly amused. It irked Hermione how he was enjoying their torture.

Poor Tom was completely lost. Well, to a certain extent he was lost. What had been a lovely night so far, had been undoubtedly ruined by these two men. Hermione had said they were the one's who'd played a part in her parent's deaths, so understandably, she hated them. The second man must have been a traitor of sorts judging by her sudden reaction at seeing him. The man on the ground was someone she thought dearly of, and was a werewolf.

Oh, and she'd lied to him.

And on top of that, she apparantly had more secrets to tell. She was muggleborn, something that should have made him flinch away from her in disgust as he would have done only a matter of weeks ago.

But then, after he'd heard the fact given to him by a complete stranger who was hoping he'd do exactly that, he found himself not caring. Don't misunderstand him, he _would _be having a very long discussion about this with Hermione afterwards, once they were back in the castle. And at the same time, it wasn't as if he had been totally and completely open about his 'extracoricular' activities.

Right now he just wanted to stand with her and make sure she remained safe. Tom stepped in front of Hermione, glaring down at the threatening man. Tom was taller than him by at least an inch. Tom was slightly confused by the flicker of fear he saw in the man's steely eyes, but was also quite satisfied by it.

"No, she wont."

And with that said, Lucius was knocked backwards for the second time that night. This time, falling unconscious.

Hermione's hope was lifted quite a bit now that it was two against one. Sure, it wasn't fair that way, but it meant that they had a better chance of getting inside.

"Please, Professor. Just let us go," Hermione asked with as much plea in her voice as she could, without sounding desperate. Part of her didn't want to hurt this man, as something just didn't settled with her about it. But at the same time, she could kill him for what he'd done.

Snape never let anything show on his face. "You know I can't allow that to happen, Miss Granger."

With that said, Hermione sent the same charm she'd used on Tom's wand during their class duel towards the leed Snape held. Due to the fact Remus was now a dead weight, Snape couldn't maneuver the chain from the curses direction. It burnt up till Snape had to let go of it, and that was when Tom sent the same thing to Snape as he sent at Malfoy.

With a lazy flick of his wand, Snape directed it in another direction. His focus now on the future Dark Lord

During which, Hermione had quickly levitated Remus over to the side, where she could look him over without being in the firing line. She knew Tom could keep up his own.

Hermione did her best to ignore the flashes of colour as she uncovered her wand and used it to heal any deep wounds on Remus' body.

When she was sure he would be okay, she brought him back to conscious.

"Remus? Are you all right?" Hermione whispered softly.

Remus' eyes blinked open to look at her. "Oh, thank god." No sooner was she pulled down for a desperate hug. She hugged him back with just as much emotion.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Remus asked after not seeing him.

"Tom knocked him unconscious and is now trying to do the same to Snape so we can get inside the castle and to safety." Hermione looked up to see the duel was now at a much more dangerous level. "Will you be okay? I think things would go quicker if I helped him."

Remus nodded, and as Hermione stood up, he asked, "Where's Malfoy's body?"

"He's right over..." Hermione stood up to her full height, her hand pointed over in the direction where she'd seen him land.

Except he wasn't there.

Suddenly and large hand wrapped round her neck from behind. A surprised shriek left her lips as Malfoy's pull brought her feet off the ground.

The last thing she saw was Tom fall down to a stubify after being momentarily distracted by her scream.

* * *

Lucius and Snape levitated both the teenager's bodies to follow them to the back of the castle. Once they reached the designated area, they lay them both down on the soft grass.

A quick charm on their bodies made sure they would remain immobile in case they woke up.

The two death eaters got set to work quickly. There was a large circular design printed on the stone wall of the castle. It was a time portal yet to be designed, and had only been used twice. The first time being when the creators tested it, the second being now.

Snape started muttering the incantation that would trigger the sand - taken from a time turner - scattered below it and create the portal.

Unknownst to them, both Hermione and Tom's eyes had began to flicker open.

Hermione's eyes found Tom's and vice versa. They tried to move, but found it impossible. Seeing as neither of them knew what charm the death eaters had used, they therefor didn't the counter charm.

Tears welt up Hermione's eyes. She knew what was about to happen.

"I'm so sorry, Tom," she whispered quietly, thankful that she could still speak. "I'm sorry for keeping things from you, at least know that I did plan on telling you one day, and in my own way. I just didn't think this would ever happen."

Tom looked at her. He didn't know what was about to happen, but he wagered it wouldn't be good. For either of them. "It's okay, Hermione."

Hermione tried to smile at his comforting words. "You say that now," she joked a little.

From the corner of her eye she could see a bright blue light. Lucius was walking up to her. She felt his hands on her waist, meaning to pick her up and sling her over his shoulder.

"I love you," was the last thing she managed to whisper before she was hoisted up.

* * *

Snape watched in disdain as Lucius walked through the portal with Miss Granger over his shoulder. It was much to the older man's protests, but Snape made it clear that if they wanted to get her through unharmed like they were ordered, then they would have to carry her through. Lucius demanded that Snape do it instead, but he quickly reminded the proud git that he wasn't magically capable to do the complex charm he was supposed to do afterwards.

Snape walked over to where his would be Lord lay. "I know you're awake," he murmered, mostly to himself. But with a wave of his wand, Snape made him lose conscious again.

Snape set about, making it look like something had attacked the young Dark Lord.

Stepping back, he raised his wand above his head, and began muttering yet another powerful incantation. On the tip of his wand was a small smudge of blood. It belonged to Miss Granger, and was required for the entire spell to work. He'd taken a few drops from a cut he made on her finger whilst she was still unconscious.

Slowly, a white light began glowing from the tip of his wand. It progressively got larger, till it shown bright like a lighthouse's would.

When the last words of the incantation were said, the light burst out, and drifted out like a large tidal wave, going through everything.

This spell work would be what erased all memory of Hermione Granger from this time.

"Such a shame," Snape muttered to himself, casting a small glance at Tom Riddle. He would never remember the impact she'd had on his life, and the lives of others. Not at least for another fifty odd years.

And with that thought, Snape turned and walked through the portal to his own time.

That night when it rained, all evidence that there had been some sort of design on the wall was washed away into the grass.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

**_Aw, I bet you's all hate me right now, lol :S I'm very sorry about where this chapter leaves you, but at least know, there's still more of this story to come. So don't start worrying about how Hermione and Tom will never be together and all that, okay dokay? :)_**

**_Thank you so much for you're reviews, I love them all! _**

**_I understand there's loads f questions waiting to be answered, but if you keep with the story, most of those questions will be answered through the next couple of chapters :) If there's anything people are still confused about come the end of the story, then please message me and I will do my best to explain everything! :) Cause it would suck of you read all this and didn't understand any of it, lol ;P _**

**_I think that this has been my quickest update as of lately! I now have my very own little nagging system that is at me to update most the time, so you can thank it for the quick update, lol._**

**_Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_Madame Dee! xxx_**


	25. Chapter 25: Uncomfortable

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey, lol. I just realised after a review that I completely forgot about Remus in the last chapter! lol :L I was too focused on Tom and Hermione that I just forgot :( ... oopsy...**

**If it's something that will annoy you's when he appears in the next few chapters, then let me know and I'll edit it. If not, then I'll just leave it till it's finished and I can put it in when I edit the entire story at the end :)**

**Thank you **..X.** :D Well spotted, lol**

**Chapter 25**

Hermione looked at the ground hopelessly as Lucius carried her limp body through the hallways of her old school. She'd half expected to be taken down to the dungeons, to where she suspected her friends were being held. Hogwarts had blocked the real dungeons away from students for nearly a century. But obviously, Tom... well, _Voldemort_, thought it would be the ideal place to hold his prisoners.

No, instead, Lucius carried her up the stairs, so she managed to recognise the direction in which they were heading. The Headmaster's office.

He carried her up the stairs, no pasword being needed due to the fact that the poor gargoyle had been blasted away. Lucius tapped on the door only once.

Hermione didn't hear anything being said from inside, but obviously Lucius had, as he now opened the door and carried her through.

She looked a state as he lay her on the floor and stood back up to await further command.

She lay on her back completely motionless. She was still all made up for Slughorn's dance, the only difference being the two grass stains on the bottom part of her dress from where she had been kneeling down. And the tears smudged all down her cheeks.

Her eyes were wide open, taking in her surroundings.

Everything seemed the same. At least Voldemort had some respect for all the artifacts collected over the years by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore. What had happened to him?

Hermione's eyes found those of Nagini's as the snake slithered past her on the floor. She continued to watch the snake as it made it's way up to the large wooden desk, and over towards the figure that sat on the chair on the opposite side of her.

"You may leave us, Lucius."

Hermione's breath hitched at the voice. He didn't sound like he had when she'd last confronted him in this time. Instead he sounded just like the Tom from his past. Her past.

She felt the magic fall from her body, and knew she could now move again.

Just then, she made the decision she rather liked the comfort of the carpet.

"Get up, Hermione."

The small command was spoken so softly to her, that she found herself easily complying. Sitting up slowly, she looked over to where she knew he was sitting. Her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when they spotted Voldemort. Tears began falling again from her eyes as she stared at him in shock.

It was Tom! Except he was maybe a few years older, but he still looked like his young self.

Voldemort stared at the girl in front of him, sitting on the ground, staring at him in shock.

It was almost painful. Feelings that had hit him full force when his soul was healed, came back. The first thing he wanted to do was lift her onto the chair and comfort her.

He remembered everything that had went down that night, and could remember well the last words she'd spoken to him. He remembered how badly he'd wanted to grab her to him then. He still wanted to. Especially knowing that she'd only spoken those words from so many years ago, ten minutes ago.

He honestly didn't know what he was going to do with her. There was no way he'd allow himself to treat her like the mudblood he would have treated her like, and put her in the dungeons. On the other hand, there was the small case of his followers. They would see him differently as a leader if he chose to treat her as an equal, and let her stay along side him. Yet at the same time, his followers knew she was powerful and intelligent. They wouldn't begrudge him keeping her alive.

He could say to them that she was being used for research.

But that wouldn't be all. He still wanted her with him, and so she would be. He would let things settle down first though.

She still needed to come to terms with things here. And the changes that would be happening around her.

"Take a seat." He gestured to the chair opposite next to her.

Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, deciding that no more would fall in front of him. She wouldn't admit to him either that all this distance between them that he'd created hurt. She stood up and as gracefully as she could, took the seat offered to her. She looked up at him. He still had the same eyes, except they had tiny flecks of red in them, sorely reminding her that this was still Voldemort. She kept her gaze locked with his, refusing to cower anymore.

"Don't look at me like that, Hermione."

Hermione. Her name was the only endearment she was going to get from him tonight. Or any other day for that matter, she was beginning to think.

"Like what, Voldemort?" Hermione asked him, completely deadpanned.

Voldemort didn't like this. She was speaking to him as if he and his younger self were two completely different people. They were in a way, he supposed, but one thing they did have in common, was that this girl brought out emotions in them. She wasn't being herself. She refused to accept the situation for what it was. He admired her for that in a way. She'd always been stubborn towards him.

"Like I'm your enemy."

He watched as something flashed in her eyes. He could tell she was biting back on the comment that desperately wanted to fly it's way out from her lips. But of course, instead of openly retorting to him like she used to, she knew she was back in a different environment, so held back.

Instead, she took a deep breath, and asked what must have been on her mind for a while now, since Malfoy caught them at the lake.

"What happened to you while I was away?"

Voldemort contemplated not telling her what really happened, but then realised that telling her wouldn't cause any real harm. People knowing about his horcruxes no longer posed any sort of threat, seeing as they were now non existent. And, in a way, he guessed, she deserved to know why he sent men she hated to rrip her away from a world she could be herself in. Where they had her taken away from the man she loved. Him.

"The duel we shared, was made up with so much emotion and raw power, that when we... _kissed_, it opened up something very deep inside of me, a connection, I suppose, that caused me to gain my memories back from those few weeks."

He went to continue, but her eyes widened shocked, so he stopped momentarily to see if she had anything to get off her chest. Better doing it this way than having her interrupt him later on. He wasn't disappointed.

"Memories? You mean... you mean to tell me you had Snape and Malfoy erase your own memories of me before they returned here?"

Voldemort nodded. "Not just me. It was spell powerful enough, that it erased your memory from everyone's minds. No one knew who you were. Events that would have happened had you not been there, entered there minds instead. Your friend, Minnie, remembers you very well now."

"But why?" Hermione asked, a tad bit desperately.

"I wont mess with time, Hermione. And it just so happens that it works out more to my favour anyway. By erasing all memory of you, I grew up to be the insane monster I was supposed to be and won this war, so I now control Britain. Then, my memories of you resurfaced, among _other_ things, meaning I am now much stronger than I was before, and I no longer look like and inbred snake man." He smirked at her.

She, however, looked positively horrified. She knew that the Tom from her time was still completely different. For one, she would never have heard him say that to her. In fact, if she was honest to herself, she would say she almost had him travelling 'up' a different path altogether. For one, he had chosen to side with her, even after he found out she was only a muggleborn.

She loved Tom Riddle, and still did. She knew he was inside this thing before her somewhere, but she could never settle for this. What was to happen to her anyway?

"How could you possibly be stronger?" Hermione chose to ask instead.

"The connection unlocked something that had been either non existent, or very well hidden before. And what it did, was it repaired my soul. You see, Hermione, as I grew, I created these things called horcruxes, which I hoped would make me immortal. It did, to an extent, but it also left me rather vulnerable, and not as strong. It split my soul. It would never have been repaired, I don't think (to be honest, he _did _think) that it would have happened, had it not also healed during your stay at the castle."

Hermione nodded. This was too much information to take in all at once.

"I'm sure you're wanting to know what will happen to you now that you are back."

Damn right she did.

"You will be staying here. Something tells me this would be a good place for headquarters right now, until the whole aftermath is sorted. The school's guest rooms are where you'll be staying for now, you will no doubt want a day of rest tomorrow, and you will probably be up for a few more hours tonight anyway. The lowest floor you will have access to will be the library's. All my death eaters are below that, and I very much doubt you want to bump into them. I have yet to address them on your situation."

_And what was her situation to them exactly_? Hermione thought bitterly. She felt caged already.

"And please don't make any attempts to escape. There are death eaters everywhere, and you will be easily caught."

A place she thought of as home half an hour ago, was now a bloody prison.

Voldemort felt oddly uncomfortable sitting with her now. He'd said everything he'd needed to say, but at the same time he wanted her to respond. He craved the challenging conversations she could always hold up. But then again, could he blame her?

_Nope. His stupid, mended soul wouldn't let him place any of the blame on her what-so-ever!_ He thought, slightly miffed by that fact.

He stood, hating how her gaze followed him blindly (it was rather unnerving). "If you'll come with me, I have someone that wants to see you (well actually _demanded_ to see her, but he'd planned on them talking anyway, so he brushed it off)"

He felt weird. Around everyone, he was Voldemort, but in front of Hermione, emotions stirred and he felt the need to be Tom for her again.

Hermione said and did nothing as she stood and waited him to go ahead.

Not one to forget his manners, he held the door open for her to walk through.

* * *

It wasn't long before Voldemort had Hermione in front of McGonagall's chambers.

"I don't mind how long you are in there for, just remember where you are allowed in this castle. I'm sure you know where the guest rooms are." Voldemort looked down at Hermione, but she kept her gaze at the door and away from him.

Voldemort nodded, for what reason he didn't know, and left. Nothing was left for either of them to say that night. He secretly hoped that she got her fire back soon though.

Hermione gently opened the door. She froze in the doorway though when she saw Minerva McGonagall pacing up and down her bedroom floor. The much older woman had stopped almost immediately and stared at Hermione.

And then, as if in slow motion, both of them ran together and gave each other a fierce hug.

Hermione couldn't stop the tears anymore, having barely held out in the Head's office in front of Voldemort. "I-I-I'm so sorr-ry." was all Hermione could choke out between sobs.

Minerva shushed her, and rubbed soothing circles over her friend's back. She herself had tears streaming down her cheeks, but chose to hold strong and let Hermione get everything out of her system.

When Hermione finally stopped crying, she felt a lot better.

"I can't believe you're here. Now." Minerva sighed into her friend's hair, still keeping up the soothing circles.

""Neither can I," Hermione breathed out. This was what she needed. A friend who knew what she had went through, and wouldn't judge her for what direction her feelings chose. "I'm sorry, Minnie. Do you suppose I could stay here tonight?"

Minerva silently cursed the Dark Lord for what he had done. The stupid decisions he'd made tonight rivalled all those he'd made over the years. And that was quite a feat.

"Of course you can."

* * *

Voldemort strode purposely towards the doors of the Great Hall. Tonight, he would address all of his followers on the situation concerning Hermione. Opening the doors with a certain, powerful flare to him, he walked up to to where the old Headmaster's seat was positioned and sat down on it. It was raised even higher so he could look down on all his followers that had gathered in the Great Hall.

"My followers. I have gathered you tonight to inform you that I have Potter's mudblood back in the castle."

A few cheers were heard, and he was ever so slightly infuriated by the greedy gleam that appeared in nearly everyone's eyes. All wanting to have a go at the girl who had bested so many of them. This he really could not allow.

"Just know that I am already dealing with her punishment personally." Now a lot of disappointed stares. Good. "However, know this. No one a part from myself is allowed to touch or harm her in anyway." Before the questions and possible protests began, he continued. "You all know that the mudblood is highly intelligent. I have come to the conclusion, that despite her blood, she can still be used. Don't worry, I have every intention to break her beyond repair." In went a little sneer. "But not to the point where she can't be used. If anyone here decides that they _do_ want to touch and harm her, know that afterwards, it will be _me _dealing with you. Dismissed."

Everyone left the room in a hurry. He, himself left to go to his knew chambers, that were attached to the Head's office.

He hated nearly every word he had uttered in the hall. He hated the looks of glee on his death eaters' face when they pictured a broken and tortured Hermione. The only thing that was keeping them at bay was the torture session they most certainly would receive afterwards from himself.

On his way to his chambers, he came across Severus Snape.

"Snape."

Severus, upon seeing his Lord gave him a bow before standing back up straight and speaking, "yes, my Lord?"

"Were you there in the Great Hall? A few moments ago." He asked almost as if he was making an attempt at conversation.

"Yes, my Lord. I'm sure no one here is willing to go against your word after that," Severus said with a small smirk.

Voldemort smirked back at his most favoured follower. "Yes, well, on that note, I have a new job for you. Tomorrow, I need you to start on creating chambers the will join with the library. This will be where Granger will stay once they're ready. She will be doing a lot of work for me in there for quite some time."

"Of course, my Lord. I will get started first thing tomorow." Severus bowed again, this time waiting to be dismissed.

"Very well, you may go."

* * *

_**A.N.**_

**_Yay! Another update! XD I'm on a total role people, lol ;P It's probably better getting in quicker updates though, means no one gets too impatient with me :)_**

**_Thank you so much again for your reviews, they get me all warmed up for the next chapter, lol :)_**

**_Hope you enjoy this_****_ chapter, haven't got a clue what I'm gonna do for the next one though! ;P _**

**_loads of love, _**

**_Madame Dee! xxx_**


	26. Chapter 26: Living In The Past

**Hey peeps, really sorry about this horrible wait :L I've had this written for a while now, but I didn't honestly have the balls to post it for all to see. It's sort of like the next turning point in the story, and I wasn't too sure if it was too much in the wrong direction, or if it made much sense, but hopefully you'll still like it (fingers crossed) **

**As I'm sure you're all very aware, my grammer sucks ass, and the spelling is just down right cringe worthy, but again, hopefully it's not too distracting from the story :L **

**p.s. I'll be posting another chapter after this one, that will be only a couple of hundred words long. It was part of this chapter, but in the end, I didn't think it fitted in too well with it, so I decided to make it it's own chapter, but once you read it it, you'll see why, lol ;P **

**I know I havent been good with replying to all your reviews, but trust me when I say they are really motivating and a great help and support to the story! Once the story is finally finished, I'll probably post a huge Author's note as a chapter, which will have messages and big thanks to all the reviewers :) **

**Compliments are loved, advise is taken seriously and thoughtfully, nasty flames receive a simple and nice, 'fuck you' :) just so we're clear on that, lol :D (I don't send them the 'fuck you'... I just think it ^.^)**

**Love you's all, thanks for sticking to the story! Madame Dee! xxx**

**Chapter 26**

Hermione yawned tiredly as she woke up. Blinking her eyes open, she realised that she was still inside Minnie's room. She hadn't wanted to be on her own last night after everything that had happened. Especially seeing how Voldemort looked so much like Tom Riddle again, but just wasn't the same. Minnie was the only person that was still the same, only older.

She sat up suddenly when a thought occured to her. What had happened to Remus?

"You're awake." Hermione looked over at Minnie who was sat on a plush armchair next to her, reading a book. "It's okay, it's only two in the afternoon."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Seriously?" She wasn't a morning person, but she wasn't that big of a late sleeper normally either. Must have been the whole time travelling thing and everything that had went on before and after that had made her so exhausted. But that didn't matter, she felt refreshed.

"After what happened last time I tried to wake you up before you were ready, I thought it best just to leave you." Minnie smirked at her over her glasses.

Hermione gave her a small chuckle and smile. Just then, there was firm knock on the door. Neither of the women bid them enter, but the person came in anyway, just like they'd expected.

And of course, in came Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the glare he sent her. "The Dark Lord wants you in the library as soon as your ready. Meaning now."

Hermione's eyebrows rose at the haughty expression he wore, as if he expected her to just stand up and go with him.

"Very well, Lucius. Inform Tom, that I shall be with him shortly." Hermione smiled sweetly at him as she rested her back against the bed's headboard.

Hermione tried not to laugh when the Malfoy's nostrils flared in anger. She could almost say the exact same speech she knew was about to leave his lips.

"You dare-"

"Oh please," Hermione sighed tiredly and waved her hand unexpectedly, knocking Malfoy back out the room and warding him from entering again. "Stupid, albino ferret."

Minerva pursed her lips, trying to appear dissaproving, when she really wanted to laugh. However, _someone_had to be the voice of reason. "Hermione, this isn't Abraxes and Tom you're dealing with anymore. We have just lost the war and they are being very generous with us right now."

Hermione sighed again, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I know. Meaning I need to get my arse out of bed and go see the lovely snake."

Hermione got herself out of bed and used a little wandless magic to transform her dress into something comfortable. She didn't know where her wand was, and doubted she'd be trusted with it for a while. Now, at least, she was dressed in a pair of navy jogging bottoms and a simple, white vest top. Minnie lent her a bobble to shove her hair up into a messy bun. Next, she turned her horrible heals into a pair of trainers. Much better.

Hermione turned to see Minerva giving her a pitiful look. Hermione tried to smile reassuringly, probably failing miserably. She still hadn't really dealt with the situation yet. Yes, she cried and cried, and cried some more. But she was done with it. She was back here now, and so she just has to get on with it. Tom Riddle wasn't Voldemort. She had to keep her emotions in check.

"I'll be fine." Turning, she left out the door, happy to see that Lucius didn't bother with waiting on her.

Minnie waited till Hermione was out of the door before muttering to herself, "give him hell, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione easily found the library in only a matter of minutes, thanks to all the short cuts she took.

She stopped though, just outside the doorway. What was she supposed to do when she went inside exactly? Sit down quietly? Stand and wait to be acknowledged?

Bow?

Not a chance in her little hell! Her pride would not allow it. She had somewhat gotten over everything that had happened last night. Not that she was over Tom by any means, but she had accepted the fact that the idiot that was in this time was too scared to just let things happen and mess with time.

Releasing a breath, she walked in. She knew where he'd sit. At the little table they'd always sat at.

Heading straight for that direction, Hermione spotted him sitting against the the back of the chair with one leg folded over the other. One hand held the book up, whilst the other rested on his lap. Dressed in a white shirt rolled up at the sleeves, and black trousers.

Hermione kept her posture confident and walked over and took the seat opposite him. She folded her arms over the table and lent agaist them so her chin was rested. "You called?" She made sure to look straight at him.

Voldemort sighed and put his book down to look at her. "Clearly."

Hemione rolled her eyes.

Voldemort stared at her disapprovingly, whilst part of him was happy that she was getting her spark back. _Part_ of him.

"I'm sure you're curious to know why I sent Lucius up to get you." He cocked his head ever so slightly.

Small talk? Really? Hermione's eyebrows rose, a bit amused at his formal behaviour. Well, his more formal than usual formal behaviour. "Clearly."

Voldemort smirked to himself mentally. He already saw what she was planning on doing. She wanted to make things difficult. Oh well, he would play the ever evil dark lord and see how well she fared.

"Funny," he drawled. "I called you here to discuss what you will be doing now that you are back with us."

Hermione's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I have decided that Hogwarts would make quite the fine headquarters. You will be staying in a room that will be made attached to the library. During your stay, you will be put to work sorting out the entire Hogwarts library, including some other books I'm having brought here." He kept his gaze on her, waiting for her to disagree in any way.

Hermione knew she was being caged. And he was doing it so she wouldn't complain too much, hence why he was giving her a job that involved a shit load of books.

"The death eater's know not to touch you if they see you, but I can't guarantee they wont talk down to you. As is expected with your unfortunate birth."

Ha! There it was. That flare in her eyes he recognised from the time that Dolohov had dared disregard werewolves. Which he now knew the reason for. Lupin had proved to be very useful in distracting Hermione from himself. He should probably praise Severus and his duelling skills next time he saw him.

Hermione bit her tongue. Hard. He was trying to provoke a reaction out of her. And he was doing a damned good job at it, but she would be decent and retain some composure. She wasn't going to be the immature one here.

"How long do you honestly think that will last? I'm hardly a slow worker. It should only take me about a month to complete. At the most."

That was a bit a flaw in the plan, but in the end, it gave him up to a month to have to worry about that. He saw how she grit her teeth to keep in her anger and retorts.

"We will cross that bridge later." He sighed and stood up. "Meanwhile, one of the house elves will bring you some food in a couple of minutes. I still have to deal with some of the prisoners. Apparently your lovely red headed bunch have been causing quite the stir."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she felt herself suddenly hit with a tonne of guilt. How could she have possibly forgotten about them? She'd been so caught up in her own problems that she'd totally forgot that everyone here was still fresh out of the war and laced with sadness and hurt. This wasn't like her at all.

Voldemort watched as Hermione slowly sat up in he chair, a distant look in her eyes. Just before he was about to snap her out of it, her eyes suddenly came back to life. They had a sad look about them, and another thing that had him slightly worried. Determination.

"Let me see them."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Let me see my friends!"

"McGonagall is only a few minutes away."

Hermione's hair was beginning to stand on end. He was really trying to make her boil over. "You let me see my friends, Riddle, or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Voldemort asked back haughtily. His eye had twitched slightly at the mention of his second name, but he didn't bother to act upon it. Crucio-ing the girl would get him to nowhere and fast. Plus, _that_ image of Hermione didn't sit well with him.

Hermione's retort caught in her throat. What could she do to him? She was hardly in a position to be doing anything...

However, who said anything about not using a little blackmail?

Voldemort smirked triumphantly at her, thinking he'd won over her in that argument. Although, it took a lot of effort not to loose that smirk when one identical to his appeared on Hermione's face. Including the wicked glint in her eyes.

"You let me see my friends, or I'll give all your deatheaters a recorded memory of the time you helped me bake a cake. That will include the chocolate butter icing fight."

Now he growled at her. What gave her the right to threaten him with that of all things? That was definitely something he didn't want them seeing! How could he retain his dark lord persona if they saw him like that? They would question him, AND his relationship with Hermione.

How very... Slytherin!

He wondered if she knew that she would just be setting herself up for more heartbreak? Maybe this was the reminder she needed. To be reminded what world it was she was in now, and the circumstances everyone was in.

"Very well."

* * *

Hermione released a long breath as Voldemort lead her down to the deepest part of the dungeons. From here she could hear a person shouting horrible things at someone else. What was worse was that she recognised the voices.

Then screams.

Hermione didn't know how she could have possible stood behind Voldemort any longer, so she ran past him, completely ignoring his angry shouts for her to come back. She even dodged his stubify when it came soring towards her. Obviously there was something down here he wasn't in any immediate rush to show her.

Hermione stopped short when she rounded the corner.

Neville Longbottom was lying down on the ground, screaming and thrashing whilst Bellatrix stood over him with her wand pointed at him. A horrible smile on her face the entire time.

They were just outside the cell.

From where she was, Hermione could see all of the Weasleys huddled together at the back, along with Luna. Kingsley was there as well, who sat next to a still wounded Remus. The pair glared fiercely at the insane witch, but were unable to do anything.

Hermione was prepared for a lot of things, just not that.

With an angry wave of her hand, Bellatrix was suddenly lifted into the air and flung hard against the stone wall. All of their shocked gazes landed on her as she continued to run forward. She didn't stop till she reached Neville's shaking form.

"Neville? Are you okay?"

"Hermione?" His eyes opened in surprise to look at her.

Hermione smiled a little at him. Yeah it's me." She bent down to help him up. He looked half starved, much to her disgust.

"Bitch!"

Hermione's head turned round to see Bellatrix glaring at her. Her nose was all bloody, and looked to be broken. Hermione smirked a little in the crazy woman's direction. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Voldemort leaning casually against the wall observing them. His arms were folded across his chest, as were his ankles.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair and flung Neville's arm over her shoulder and helped him back inside the cell to where everyone else was. The second she had eased him down, she felt some grab her shoulders and spin her round and into a tight embrace.

"I can't believe you're still with us. We thought you were d-d-dead!"

Hermione rocked the sobbing Ron back and forth, holding him close. "I'm here, Ron. You'll be fine."

All of the others came over and embraced the pair, all saying how happy they were to see she was still alive. At one point, Hermione's eyes locked with Remus'. Hermione sent him a look that screamed how sorry she was about everything. He nodded back at her and then gave her a small smile.

The next thing everyone knew, they were being flung to the sides, only leaving Hermione standing. The second they'd touched the ground, chains had sprung out from the wall to latch onto them and keep them from getting anywhere closer to Hermione.

Hermione looked out to the cell's entrance to see Bellatrix standing there, purely glaring at her.

Hermione smiled sweetly, whilst taking a more defensive stance. "Bella. How nice to see you."

"Shut up mudblood!" The crazy woman spat out at her. The woman's anger made Hermione smirk outwardly at her, whilst her eyes looked away and to the arrogant figure behind her.

Voldemort was leaning casually against the wall, arms folded like his ankles, watching them with a bored expression on his face.

A small scowl played on her face, before she looked back at the seething woman before her.

A small wave of the wand, and Bellatrix sorted her nose and cleaned away the blood from her face. "Finally mudblood, I can give you the lesson you deserved long ago."

Hermione just stared at her, ready for pretty much anything.

"Crucio!"

Herione went to side step it, however, it never even came in her direction. Instead she watched wide eyed as Ron suddenly started screaming and twisting on the floor, his chains scraping furiously at his skin. Hermione raised her hand to try and throw Bellatrix off, but was pulled back when she felt two strong arms wrap tight around her waist and secure her arms at her sides.

"Hello, Granger." Hermione cringed at the voice of Dolohov in her ear. "Paybacks a bitch, wouldn't you say?"

Hermione in her desperation tried furiously to get out of the crazy man's arms, but it appeared as though he'd learnt his lesson from the first time round. Next thing she knew, Lucius Malfoy, and Rodolphus joined in, and Remus's and Ginny's screams could be heard mixing with Rons.

"Let me go!" Hermione demanded, her voice now sounding desperate. Her wide eyes darted towards Voldemort who had by now conjured himself and large plush chair and was seated quite comfortably watching the 'show'.

Tears streaked down her face as she struggled, before her body eventually slumped against Dolohov. Her breathing was ragged as he chuckled at her.

The screams stopped.

"Maybe now you will finally show us some respect, Mudblood. Know your place in this world." Bellatrix cackled.

_Mudblood... Know your place... Respect..._

Hermione didn't have it in her to disagree with the crazy ass woman. She was born to two amazing muggles, who had came up far in the world, and had treated her with so much care. They loved how throughout primary, she had focused completely on her books and classes. They had jokingly called her Matilda on a few occasions. That day when Minerva had came to tell them about Hermione's special abilities, they'd been so happy and excited. And so very _accepting_. They embraced the wizarding world with such awe. When she finally got here, she'd tried her very hardest to fit in. But that one word always haunted her where ever she went. 'Mudblood'. She had been called one so many times that it just didn't effect her like it did once apon a time. But for some reason, it effected her now.

"Mudblood..." Hermione murmured brokenly. All the death eaters in the room smirked at her defeated posture. Dolohov let go of her finally, and watched as she slumped onto the floor, onto her knees, head down.

Voldemort watched, head cocked to the side.

Hermione's wand hand twitched ever so slightly.

"Yes. A mudblood..." Hermione's hands pressed slowly onto the ground before she pushed herself back up into a standing position. She looked around the room, eyes blank, before they settled on Bellatrix. "But that's what I am." Her eyes then left Bellatrix who was looking at her with anger and curiosity, and then strayed over to the sitting Voldemort. She give him a soft smile. "And that's what I always will be."

Next thing anyone knew, Hermione suddenly spun round and punched Dolohov square in the face. With a little bit of enforced magic, he was sent flying against the wall, where he was knocked unconscious. Lucius Malfoy sent a dark spell at her, which she avoided easily and then did the same to him as she did to Dolohov. Again she side stepped Bellatrix's crucio, and waved her hand out in front of her.

Bellatrix was ready for anything, however, she wasn't expected to be accio'd straight over to Hermione.

Hermione's hand easily found Bellatrix's throat and she used all her energy to fling her hard against the wall. The shock of the hit caused Bellatrix to loose grip of her wand for a mere second, but it was all Hermione needed to pry it out of her hands and have it poised at the mad woman's throat.

Bellatrix stared at her angrily. "What's the mudbllod gonna do? Torture me?"

Hermione considered it for a moment, before finally shrugging her shoulders. "Why would I want to do that?"

Hermione's knee suddenly lifted and hit the woman straight in the stomach knocking the wind straight out of her. "I would much rather fight like a muggle." Then a punch to the face.

Although, Hermione did finally use the wand to put the woman into a deep sleep, that she would only wake up from when Hermione permitted it. A fairly dark spell when used in certain ways, courtesy of the Black's library of course.

Then she snapped the wand in half.

She could practically feel the shock emitting from the dungeon cell. Turning her still teary face to look at her friends, she tried to send them a reasurring smile, but failed miserably. She turned her head once again to look over at the monster who had once been someone she loved, and still, in some ways ways, did love. He had stood there and watched her fight. He'd stood there and let her be held forcefully whilst her closest friends were tortured horribly.

It was a cold reminder of who he now was.

"Get rid of the chains."

She straightened her back and turned her body to fully face him.

He continued to stare at her, still seated comfortably in his chair, now with his head rested on his hand lazily.

"No."

A small growl escaped her lips, which luckily no one heard. "Yes."

Voldemort sat up in his chair straight. "I said no, Hermione. You do not give the orders here."

"I don't care," Hermione argued back at him. She took a step forward. "They are my friends, and I point blank refuse to see them chained against the walls like dogs."

Voldemort stood up from his chair and took a menacing step forward. Hermione's anger and desperation were getting the better of her, and her dissrespect of him was also beginning to anger him.

"Then you obviously need to leave, _Hermione_. They are _my_ prisoners, and I'll do with them what I please."

Hermione's nostrils flared, and she felt her wand arm twitch slightly. "Fine then." She turned around and walked back into the cell and used her magic to slam the cell door shut forcefully. She found a space between Ginny and Remus and sat down in between them, ignoring how uncomfortable it was. "If that's the case, I'll stay in here with them until you do. After all... we prisoners should be treated the same. _Especially_us mudblods."

Voldemort walked furiously up to the door. "You will do no such thing! Now get out here this instant and you can go back upstairs and into your room!"

This is where Hermione lost her temper. "And just who the fuck are you to tell me what I will and will not do?"

Voldemort gritted his teeth. "I am Lord Voldemort, Granger. The new ruler of this world, and you will do as I say!"

Hermione just stared at him. He was acting like a spoilt, little boy. "Not my world."

"Crucio!"

Hermione's back arched suddenly and she felt a shocking pain run through her body. A shocked gasp escaped her lips, but she held her scream in. She had no control of her body, however, and she felt herself twist and bend at horrible angles. The pain only increased from there, and the sweat that came off of her was horrible.

She had no idea how long the pain lasted for, but when she felt it finally stop, all she could do was lay there and pant to get her breath back. Hair stuck to her forehead as she lay on her back. She could vaguely see tears falling down Ginny and Molly's faces from the corner of her eyes.

Next thing she knew, her body started to get light, and she was lifted up into the air by a pair of strong and familiar arms.

"It's time to stop living in the past, Granger. This is your present, so deal with it."

* * *

**R&R**


	27. Chapter 27: Regrets

**Chapter 27**

Lord Voldemort sat comfortably in his chambers in front of the warm fire. His leg crossed over the other, he slumped into his chair, glass of whiskey in his left hand. His right hand held an enchanted, silver, mirror, decorated with scattered, tiny emeralds and diamonds. It once belonged to his dear 'friend' Abraxes, but now belonged to him since he found it hidden away in Lucius' office.

"_Hermione..._" He whispered to it in parslemouth.

Like every other time in the past three weeks, the mirror showed him an image of a tired and ragged looking Hermione, working away in the library.

Ever since the escapade in the dungeons, where Hermione had stuck up to him and had defended her friends, she had refused to speak with him. Apparently, that crucio had indeed given her the realistic reminder of who he had become over the last fifty years without her and her memory.

Severus had been fast in making those ajoining rooms to the library so after she'd passed out in his arms, that's where he'd taken her. He'd waited patiently for a few minutes for her to wake up. He hadn't known what to expect from her, but he would now take anything other than her silence.

At first, he thought he'd finally cracked through her hard exterior, when Dolohov had held her back and she was forced to watch the torture of her closest friends. But, no, it just made her want to fight him more.

Instead, his crucio had been what did it. He had never harmed her. And in doing so he... _broke_ her heart.

His Dark Lordness, should be happy! Apart from the fact that Bellatrix was still at home fast asleep, however. Three weeks ago, he proved he was still his evil self, and cared nothing for the girl from his past, and had tortured her friends and herself. Dolohov and Lucius would have what happened spread out throughout the death eater's ranks, therefor exterminating any rumours that he was losing his powers in any way.

It was a victory!

Yet he didn't feel the triumph he should have.

No. Instead he felt down right rotten.

He kept repeating to himself, that if it hadn't been for his soul repairing, he never would have felt anything for the girl once she got back, and wouldn't have any such remorse issues that he had now.

Now he resorted to going to his chambers after a day of paperwork and dealing with his death eaters, poured himself a glass of whiskey, picked up his mirror, and observed the girl he'd lost.

She only seemed to eat when the house elf ordered to help her, made her. She worked from the second she got up, straight through the day, until she finally had to retreat to her bed due to her body's tiredness.

The library, at least, had never looked so amazingly clean and orderly.

But he'd have to confront her once she finished. Which would be soon.

What else could he have her do?

She couldn't very well be set to cleaning up Hogwarts for the rest of her days and his (something he'd have to repair soon, he couldn't have a limited amount of days in his life!).

It was then, that night, that Lord Voldemort made the worst possible decision of his life, and probably the most desperate. It was his only way of keeping her close after all. This closed any possible chance of escape on her part also.

But maybe in the wind up - informing Hermione Granger, that in a week's time she is to become a death eater - it will work out for the better...

* * *

Dun dun dun...! Don't you just HATE me right now? love you's all!

R&R pretty please,

Madame Dee! xxx


	28. Chapter 28: The Plan

**Chapter 28**

Voldemort paced up and down the corridor where the entrance to the library was located. He'd decided to inform Hermione of the decision he'd made as soon as possible in order to get it over and done with. He'd arisen early that morning and had ordered Snape to do some simple 'shopping' for him. Now he was awaiting his loyal follower to return with what he was sent for so he could finally get seeing Hermione done and dusted.

It wasn't that he was _afraid _by any means. He just didn't like the thought of confrontation with the 'silent' her. Although part of him figured that his plans on making her a death eater in a week's time might just get her out of her stupor.

He stopped pacing, getting annoyed with himself for it, and waved his hand over the library's entrance door, making it see through for him. Meaning he could see inside but they couldn't see out of it. He noticed, with a raised eyebrow, that she was nowhere to be seen. However, the library seemed to be finished. The wooden shelves gleaned when the sun hit off of them from the windows. The entire room was dust free, and no doubt the books were all in complete order.

"My Lord."

Voldemort turned to look at Snape, who was standing a few feet away from him, bowing. Voldemort smirked a little. Snape was the only one who seemed able to ever sneak up on him. He'd done it a few times in the past. He'd crucio'd him the first time, but that was only because he was a bit sour over that fact. But now it only amused him. If all his senses were up, he'd be able to notice him coming a while away.

"You may rise Severus. Did you aquire it?"

Severus raised himself, before reaching into his robe's pockets. "Yes, my Lord." Out from his pockets, he pulled out a small, cream box which he enlarged to it's real size and handed it out to Voldemort. Voldemort used one of his fingers to lift the box lid open slightly, enough to peer inside and see that Severus had indeed got what he asked for correctly.

"Well done, Severus. You may leave now."

Severus nodded his head slightly and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Severus."

Severus barely managed to hide his sigh, before turning his head to look at his 'master'.

"Good duelling skills by the way. Perhaps one night when we're both free, we shall arrange a little competition of sorts. Just for fun and sport, of course."

Severus' eyebrows desperately wanted to dissapear above his hair line, and his hand twitched to grab him by the throat and ask just who the hell he really was, and if he had suffered a blow to the head lately or not. "Sounds like an interesting experience, my Lord."

Voldemort smirked in his direction, before waving him off. Once the man in black was gone, he turned to look in the library again, however, there was still no sign of Hermione. Steeling himself again, he waved his hand, undoing the small charm, and walked through the door. After opening it, via the handle of course.

Seeing as she was no place in obvious sight, he could only presume she'd wandered off to their usual spot, or she was in her room. He guessed her room.

He walked up to the door and gave it a swift, and rather audible knock. When no answer came, he knocked louder. Releasing a breath of frustrated air, he opened the door a slight crack.

"Herm... Granger?"

No answer.

"Granger!"

When there was no answer again, he slammed the door open and rushed inside. His eyes roamed over the living area, the fire out and a half read book laying down flat on top of the coffee table next to the fluffy armchair. He quickly crossed the small room and opened the bedroom door rather forcefully.

"Grang- SHIT!"

"Eep!"

Hermione was just fresh out of the shower, having decided to get the last of the library dust cleaned off of her now that she'd finally finished cleaning the damned thing. It had to be the most relaxing shower she'd ever taken. She'd been sitting in front of her bedroom mirror desk, brushing her hair, only dressed in a loose towel. His rather rough entry had startled her enough to make her turn around sharply and cause the towel to become undone.

Hermione's body flushed red all over as she frantically grabbed for the towel. Her eyes raised some what and then she couldn't help the frustrated growl that soon left her lips.

"For goodness sake, Lord or no Lord, TURN AROUND!"

Voldemort had been standing in a state of complete and utter shock and confusion. How had he managed to stumble upon this?

Hermione growled when she saw he still just standing there. But then again, he probably wouldn't do what a mudblood told him anyway. She was nothing but filth after all...

With that thought in mind, she waved her hand so that she was magicked into a pair blue, denim jeans, and a white vest top. Her ever comfy, boot slippers a lovely addition. She sat crossed legged and armed and turned to face him, looking impatient, all the while trying to hide her complete and utter embarrassment and being seen like that. Thank goodness she'd been able to turn herself around in time before he saw anything... revealing.

"Well?"

Voldemort was still trying to process just what it was he'd seen. Her impatient question, however, managed to shake him out of his odd sort of stupor.

"Yes... yes." He nodded his head before going over to the bed and sitting down at the bottom of it. He patted the space next to him for her to sit.

She simply raised her eyebrows questionably. If he thought she'd go anywhere near him, much less on a bed, after what he did to her, he had another thing coming.

"I'd much rather sit here, thank you."

"Granger," he growled warningly. He didn't want to become impatient or angry with her at this precise moment. "Let's not make things more difficult, shall we not?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she did as he was quite obviously telling her to do, and uncrossed her arms and legs, and moved to sit next to him. She made a point to put some sort of distance in between them, so she wouldn't have to physically touch him.

Voldemort noticed this of course, but chose not to say anything. This was as good as she was going to get, so he might as well be pleased with it. He looked down at the box, and brushed any sort of dust off of it before handing it out towards her. "Here. A present."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she put out her hands to take the box from him. Why on earth would he be giving her a present? Once the box was secure in her hands, she placed it gently on her lap and was quick to open the lid.

A small gasp escaped her lips at what she saw. Her hands dove in to pull out the emerald, silk fabric. Looking at it properly, she saw it was the same design as the dress she'd worn to Slughorn's party in the past. Only it wasn't silver, but an emerald green.

Now that she'd had her girly moment, her curiosity and awareness strengthened to a horrible degree.

"Why?"

Voldemort cleared his throat before saying, "it's for you, obviously, as I think it'd be nice for you to wear next week at the ceremony."

Hermione's eyes grew nervous. "What ceremony?"

"The sentencing of the prisoners, where they either die or join... And the recruitment of a new Death Eater."

She gulped. "Who's the new death eater."

"You."

"No."

"I'm afraid so."

Hermione started to get angry. The no good snake! How very fucking dare he! After all of this, he had the cheek to come here and declare she be a death eater? A murdering idiot with no sense of dignity? No morals? He wanted to turn her into some death eater, infront of all her friends, whom he planned to kill! Did this Voldemort even know her?

She shoved the dress back in the box and shut it, and then forcefully placed it on his lap.

"I refuse your gift, and down right _will not_be one of your new lackeys."

Voldemort felt himself also beginning to get angry. This woman, despite everything, was still standing up to him! Surely she knew her place by now!

"You forget your place, Granger."

"No. I. Do. Not." She managed to bite out. "In case you've forgotten with your new memories, I am still 'Hermione Granger', brains behind the Golden Trio, defender of the light, and best friend to the boy you murdered! The daughter, of the two parents you murdered! It's you who seems to have forgotten who I was and still am, before I got sent to your past. The only difference is the girl you knew had no responsibilities, and didn't need to worry about someone wanting to kill her 24/7. The girl who I was and still am, however stands against everything you are trying to make people believe in, and I swear to God and Merlin alike, Dark Mark or no Dark Mark, I will continue to fight you with everything I've got!"

His anger got the better of him for a few seconds, and his arm raised, hand poised to strike, like he would had it been any other person. However, she did not flinch in fear, but kept her head high, embracing what she thought would be a blow to her face. This made him stop.

He couldn't hurt her like that. He never would or could again. He'd fucked her up too much already.

Instead, he used his poised hand, to snap his fingers. A long chain burst forth from the ground and attached itself to her foot. Her eyes looked up at him in surprise.

"If you want to be treated like a prisoner, you shall. You are bound to this room and your bathroom only. Severus will be in shortly to take you through the steps you'll need to know for your ceremony on Sunday."

He stood up quickly and turned his back on her. Just as he reached her door, he looked over his shoulder to see her staring at him with utter hate. "I'll give this dress to the elf assigned to, and she'll dress you in it. Good day, Granger."

And with that, he left.

And she screamed out all the frustration and anger she'd wanted to release for some time.

* * *

Severus Snape sighed as he ran his spidery fingers through his long, black hair. He had to keep his cool before he went into Granger's room after all.

He gently tapped the door before he walked briskly inside. Granger was lying on her bed, arms folded stubbornly, her head facing the wall, refusing to look at him.

He rolled his eyes. _Gryffindors_.

"Granger, you might want to turn around and listen to me."

Granger turned her head and threw all the hate she could muster towards him in one single glance.

He waved his wand, and with a quick flick, the correct wards were put up in order to keep their conversation private, and plant the neccessary images in case Voldemort was to look at them through that little mirror he'd became so fond of using.

He smirked at Granger's confused and wary look as she straightened herself on the bed, sitting properly.

He'd worked too hard for this for it to mess up now. Therefor the only way to make this plan work, he needed her complete and utter trust... which also meant being honest with her.

Damn.

"Listen good, Granger, as I shall only be saying this once. I believe you to be a stubborn, know it all, with a constant need to prove she's always right. Which can be quite annoying at times."

Hermione scowled, not liking where this conversation seemed to be headed for her. Snape noticed this of course and mentally chuckled at her.

"That being said, your also determined, and sometimes stupidly brave. You remind me of someone I was once very close to at one point. However, I did things, that resulted in her looking at me like you do now. With hate. Which I may deserve, but now it's time I let you in on a little secret."

He watched as Granger lent forward, listening thoroughly.

"Voldemort murdered the one person I loved, and therefor, as a result, I hate him. Loathe him actually. And I wanted him dead... until recently."

He stepped forward and pulled out the page he'd ripped from the book he'd found inside the library. He handed it out to her, which she reached for eagerly. He watched as her eyes went wide with reading it.

Hermione was beyond confused with Snape's tale and backwards compliments, but what she was reading here... it was oh so very possible. But should she get her hopes up?

"Why, Snape? After all this mess, why now?"

Snape sighed. How to put this...After spending so many years lying, being honest was proving to be rather irritatingly difficult.

"Because, Granger, I may be unwilling to let you in on every single secret about myself, and what I've done, but please be assured, I still am a Slytherin. We know our limits, and sometimes, aren't too willing to push them. This task, for certain reasons, would push my limits at particular points in history, and I don't want to be the one who fucks it up. Clear? I found this during the first war, but only now do I feel I can put it too some good use. Because now I know we've lost, and everything has been for naught."

Hermione didn't know why, but she could practically feel the honesty radiating off of him. Hence why she chose to believe him. He was very private man, and despite her curiosity, she knew not to push for more information on his hate for Voldemort.

"You repaird his soul and taught him to love, Granger."

Hermione sent him a bitter smile at that.

"Yes, but there's one slight problem." Looking down at the many scribbles and notes he'd left on the sheet, she looked at the date he'd chosen. "If I was to just magically appear on that date, he wont remember me due to a stupid memory charm."

Snape smirked at her. "This would be were things get all sappy for you, Granger. All you have to do, is kiss him. But make sure to put a lot of emotion into it, otherwise, it means nothing, got it?"

Hermione nodded, eyes wide with the potential. But there was another problem again...

"But if we reverse time completely, it stops Voldemort and his goons from coming back to get me, but it also reverses time to the point I arrive in the forties, therefor, taking away any at all reason for me travelling back in time in the first place, and means I would never have met him, and there would be no memory spell put on him or the rest of Howarts."

"You're thinking like a muggle, Granger." Snape stood up and headed for the door. But before he opened it, he looked back at her. "We're magical people, Granger, we can twist whatever we want to fit our needs, like this situation, for example. Everything will work out if you just kiss him. Everyone will remember you, you can change history, and everyone will live happily ever after, yada yada yada."

Hermione smiled at him, a strong, determined look set in her eyes. "I'll do it."

Snape snorted at her. "Of course you will Granger. That much was a definite before I even opened my mouth."

* * *

_What do you think? Hope you enjoyed my update, please keep reviewing, they mean a lot to me :D Any questions, just fire away!_

_Lots of love, Madame Dee! xxx_


	29. Chapter 29: Stupid Emotions

_**Hey peeps! Guess who has returned from the land of boring, time consuming reality? Moi! Really really really really sorry about the rediculous wait! I honestly haven't forgotten about this story, it just hasn't been able to happen recently, but I'm determined to get it finished for you's! There will be little tidbits in here that you wont quite get, but when the next chapter is up, you'll be like 'Aaah, riiiight. I get it!' This chapter isn't the longest, nor has it been spellchecked properly because I didn't want to waste time in putting it up. So here it is, another chapter, finally! Hope you's enjoy it for now xxx**_

**Chapter 29**

Hermione shut her eyes and took in as many deep, calming breaths as possible. She couldn't loose her cool.

"You will walk from the main entrence and straight through the room. Everyone is to see who you are. However, seeing as it will be a room full of purebloods, try not to put that stubborn head of your's too high. You are a prisoner of war in their eyes and it shall remain that way."

Hermione's eye twitched slightly. She was stood in her room, facing the large enchanted window. She couldn't face Voldemort as he gave her his 'well thought out' intructions for tomorrow evening where she would be humiliated in front of everybody and recieve her mark. According to his highness, this was the best way to insure her safety. He couldn't hide her forever, and he couldn't give her the same privelages as the rest of his followers as it may risk him being questioned, et cetera, et cetera, blah blah blah.

She didn't care. She'd pretend that she had no choice. That she had to go along with it. She would do this. She had a plan after all.

"Once you are marked, you shall bow to me, as much as it may pain your pride to do so, then you shall thank your lord, I will dissmiss you, and then you shall take your seat down on the front row, in between Malfoy and Snape. Any questions?"

She didn't need to be openly nice or be happy about it though. And why pretend to be ecstatic when that would only raise suspicion?

Her eyes snapped open and her arms folded across her chest as she turned around to face him. Voldemort was stood behind her with his own arms folded and was staring at her intently.

"None that Snape hasn't already answered when I first got told of the plan. But thank you. And also, let me express my gratitude at being given front row seats to my friend's deaths." Hermione gave him her fakest smile possible.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her whilst releasing a sigh.

"Your defiance has lost it's appeal, Granger. You only irritate me now with it."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She moved away from him and went to rest on her bed. Leaning against the headboard, she crossed her feet at her ankles and released a tired sigh. "That's not my problem."

"Granger," He growled warningly.

"If I only irritate you and my blood is so obviously low, then why not just keep me here or throw me into the dungeons? I'm hardly going to be a willing death eater, nor am I ever going to be accepted into your new society." Hermione asked, only a little bit of annoyance showing in her tone.

"Enough, Granger. You are not getting out of it, so deal with it." Voldemort turned towards the door, ready to leave. He had just placed his hand on the handle when,

"You used to love me."

Voldemorts hand clenched tightly around the handle. What was he supposed to say to that? Yes, he loved her once. He still did he supposed. But did she think she could use his newly found emotions against him to let her go? It wouldn't work. Not only did this show her her place and tie her to him securely, it also ment her safety. No one would dare harm what was seen as his. And Hermione was - and still is - his.

"Fair enough, you never said it. But I could still feel it." The sound of a chain rattling signalled that she had moved off the bed and was walking up to him. "Did you really need to take me away from there Tom? We were happy. You could have risen in the ministry and could have made so many changes that way. You could have been amazingly great without all the deaths and the distruction. We could have-"

As soon as she was close enough, in one fluid motion, Voldemort spun round to grip her upper arms and spun back round to slam her up against the door. His nostrils flared angrily.

"Don't you dare try to use the past against me, Hermione. I brought you back because that was how I remembered and that was how it was ment to be. I would not be as nearly powerful as I am now if it wasn't for what had occured. You are here now and that is what matters. I have the power to make as many changes as I want to, and make them I shall. You will be by my side, only not for people to see. Giving you my mark makes you mine. It will also guaruntee your safetly! No one harms what is mine."

Hermione's eyes watered slightly. "Good god, this isn't fair. I always played by the rules! Muggle and magical! The one time I decide to just be a normal witch in a war free place, where no one tries to kill me and I decide not to care too much about time, and then you happen! You come and ruin it. I hated you. But no, you made me fall in love and that's not fair! Not when you drag me back to this world where I should want you killed, but can't find it in me to think of you as any other person than the one I got to know so well."

Voldemort couldn't stand this. This is why emotions simply got in the way. His hand wiped one of the tears from her cheek. "This is how it has to be, Herm-"

"No it doesn't!" Hermione shouted at him, suddenly angry all over again. "You could do things differently, but you're so goddamn set in your murdering crazed ways! You think it's acceptale to just-"

Her shouts were silenced by his mouths crashing against hers. He didn't know why, but it was the only thing he could think of at that moment to shut her up. She was getting angry again, and if she got angry then he would get angry, and then she would get furious, so would he, and then it would just go on from there.

Hermione didn't know where the sudden attack of her emotions came from, but they were everywhere at that moment. Maybe she should drop it for that moment and think about the plan. Everything would be fine after tomorrow night once she and Severus carried out their plot. But the more angry she got, the more she thought of the negatives. Maybe if she just thought about how he still felt for her and how he was kissing her then things would be made easier for her. She needed this moment to keep with her tomorrow.

With that in mind, she wound her limp arms around his neck and returned the kiss fully.

It wasn't sweet and gentle; it was passionate and desperate. Voldemort pressed his body against her's, and groaned slightly when her back arched to fit perfectly against his. In one swift movement he had her legs rapped round his waist and was moving them back to the bed.

Their kiss broke as he lowered them down. For the first time since he was 17, he was able to see her looking at him with the love and fire that he'd missed from her eyes. Hermione's head moved up to place a gentle kiss on his lips, then she moved to trail some kisses down his neck, whilst rubbing her hands down his sides.

She was starting something he didn't think she'd be able to finish.

So far he'd been gentle with her, but it was never in his nature to be gentle during sex. And with Hermione being Hermione, he knew the last thing he'd want to be was gentle. He'd want to poccess her.. To own her.

"Hermione-"

"Please," she whispered, leaning back to look at him. "I...I need this. You don't understand. But...this moment..I need it."

He stroked the hair that had fanned out about her head. Despite seeming gentle at that moment, he wouldn't lie to her. "I'm not a gentle person, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled softly, "I never thought you would be." She kissed him again. "Please."

Voldemort's demanding kiss was her reply.


End file.
